


You Never Walk Alone

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Divorce, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, High Drama, M/M, Step Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 67,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Craig's parents are getting a divorce and this is just the start of the many changes to come. Craig begins to have feelings for Clyde but they are nothing compared to his feelings for Tweek. Can Craig look past the issues surrounding him choosing the one guy he truly wants by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came along a while back. I had author Creek OTP in mind when writing this. Hopefully they will make their way back to fandom one day and maybe enjoy this story. May you all enjoy the story because it is going to be a crazy ride! I also tried tuning in more asshole Craig but we shall see how that goes.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" asked Kenny. I look at him while inhaling my cigarette before blowing the smoke away from him. Kenny is what most would consider attractive. Flowing blonde hair, a nice lean muscular frame on his 6'1 height. He makes me feel so short sometimes although I’m 5’11.

 

“I’m thinking about it,” I replied with a shrug.

 

“Aw, come on,” begged Kenny. “You know you want to go.” He is right, I do want to go. I’m not sure if I want to deal with having to get up early tomorrow morning for school after a night of partying.

 

“Who bright idea was it to have this party during the week?” I asked.

 

"Wendy surprisingly," replied Kenny. "I think she has lost her mind since she and Stan broke up." Wendy was always predictable until her and Stan broke up. No one really knows why their relationship ended. I even picked at Kenny about getting the scoop with him being one of Stan’s best friends he couldn’t even find out the reason why.

 

"Really now," I said amused. "I just might go." I can hear footsteps walking over to the area under the tree that Kenny and I are standing by. I look around it and see that it is only Clyde standing in his jock like glory. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

 

"I can skip classes too you know," stated Clyde taking the cigarette from me. Clyde is already cool and popular. He has his fluffy auburn brown hair, big doe-like brown eyes and he is pretty ripped. He is a bit shorter than Kenny at 6 feet even. Sometimes I have to stop myself from checking him out. He doesn't need to do much more to be popular but lately, he seems to want to try and keep up with me. "What are you guys talking about?"

 

“Wendy is having a party at Stark Pond,” explained Kenny. “Sounds pretty awesome so far. Bebe and Token are supplying the drinks.”

 

“Awesome,” said Clyde. “I recall Token mentioning something about earlier in the week. We are going right?”

 

“Craig is faking like he doesn’t want to go,” said Kenny pushing me in my arm.

 

“Whatever,” I muttered rolling my eyes. 

 

“I will make sure he is there,” smiled Clyde. “I’m glad the nice weather is finally here, I’m getting tired of the snow.”

 

“I’m never tired of the snow,” smiled Kenny. We stand there chatting until it is time to go. I follow Clyde over to his car. It’s a PT Cruiser which is a piece of shit car but at least he has a car. It does at least have an amazing sound system.

 

“You want to hang out until the party?” he asked.

 

“Naw, I have to get home. Mom said she needs to have a chat with Ruby and I. I swear I hope we are not going on another budget cut, I don’t think I can survive it this time.”

 

“I hope that is not the case,” said Clyde unlocking his door. We both climb into the car. I send Token and Tweek a message so they aren’t looking for us. Clyde does a lot of talking as we head towards my house. I usually don’t mind it since he had a battle with depression after he lost his mom. He wasn’t bipolar by any means but his behavior was really rash and out of control at times. I prefer this much happier Clyde but I will never tell him that. We pull up to the house as I see Trish coming down the street. “I will pick you up okay.”

 

“Sure, I’ll text you.” I close the door and stop to wait for Trish.

 

"What the fuck is this?" she asks soon as she is close enough. Trish has grown her hair out to her waist which I think is pointless because it rarely looks combed. It fits the tomboyish look she is rocking today. I watch Clyde pull off down the street. "I hope they aren’t restricting our spending again because I’m so sick of eating eggs and rice.” I chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I hope it's not that," I agree. I pull out my key unlocking the door allowing us both inside. We could hear yelling but stopped once we got into the small hallway. I see mom poke her head out from the living room to the right of the entrance.

 

“I’m so glad you are here and on time,” she smiles. I can see her eyes are red like she has been crying.

 

“Mom is everything alright?” asked Trish dropping her backpack.

 

“Um let’s go ahead and have a talk,” she replies nervously. “Come into the living room.” I drop my very light backpack in the hall and following Trish. I can see dad sitting in his armchair drinking a beer. He looks pissed. What the hell is his problem? I sit next to Trish as we look at our parents. I can feel the tension in the room, it's so thick I feel like I can barely breathe. "Thanks for coming straight home. This is really hard for me to talk about." Dad huffs don't go unnoticed. "Honey, can you please help me?"

 

“You lost the right to call me honey,” growled my dad.

 

“You’re scaring me,” stated Trish. “What’s going on?”

 

“We are getting a divorce,” said mom.

 

“What?” I cry. I was not expecting this. Sure, they fight here and there but to get a divorce seems a little extreme. I’m looking back and forth between mom and dad. Mom is looking at the floor while dad looks like he doesn’t give a shit.

 

“Why?” asked Trish confused as I am.

 

“Reasons that you should not worry about,” said mom forcing a smile on her face. “We love you both but this is for the best.”

 

“Like are we keeping the house? I-I mean I don’t understand,” I stammer.

 

“We’re going to sale this piece of shit," stated dad. "I can't wait to get the fuck away from here." Mom flashes him this face of anger before it looks worrisome again.

 

“Please don’t take your anger out on the kids,” begged mom sternly.

 

“Fuck you,” he growled. Wow.

 

“We will talk about this later,” said mom calmly.

 

“There isn’t shit to talk about," snapped dad. He takes a swig of his beer. Mom turns her attention back to Ruby and me.

 

"Everything is going to be okay," she smiled ignoring dad. "I promise." Mom proceeded to talk but I had stopped listening. This is crazy. I finally just walk out halfway through mom's pep talk. "Craig!" I walk right out the house pissed off. I never thought I would give a shit about my family but I guess I am human, I’m human and this kind of hurts. My family is breaking up. I wipe the tears away as Trish walks up to me.

 

“You okay?” she asked.

 

“It’s whatever,” I replied avoiding eye contact.

 

"I'm your little sister. You don't have to lie to me."

 

“I mean we’re going to be moving,” I said with it hitting me. “God I can’t leave my friends.”

 

“Is that all you are really worried about?”

 

"Yeah, you know Token, Clyde, and Tweek are my bros. I just can’t….”

 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad,” explained Trish. “I mean maybe mom or dad will get a better job. Oh shit, who are you going to choose to live with?" See, this is not some shit I want to think about. “I’m thinking mom. Dad has too much of a temper, he is kind of scary at times.”

 

“Are you not even freaked about this?” I asked.

 

"No," she shrugged. "I mean we have been struggling forever and if I was a mom I would have been tired of this shit."

 

“So your blaming dad for this?” I asked.

 

“No!” she exclaimed. “I’m just saying having to struggle as a grown adult with a family has to suck. We have never been on a family vacation because we can’t afford it. They have to struggle to keep the two cars running because they can’t afford to get it fixed properly. I’m tired of us never having money. Maybe they will do better once they are apart.”

 

“We don’t know if that is why they are divorcing though,” I sighed. “Fuck it. I have to get out here.”

 

“Where are you going?” I start to run down the street.

 

“Where I always go,” I yelled as I continue to run down the street. I continued until I get to Tweek’s doorstep. I ring the doorbell wiping my sweaty forehead. Tweek opens the door and smiles when he sees me.

 

“Hey, what are doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

“God you will not believe the afternoon I have had," I started walking into the cool house. "Like seriously what the fuck.” I grip my hair as if I’m about to rip it out from my scalp. I look at Tweek and he hasn't changed much. He has a medium body type that fits his 5'9 frame. Believe it or not, we can wear the same size clothes although my pants tend to be too long for him. I'm glad he never cut his hair as I enjoy watching his hair flying all over his head. 

 

“Whoa calm down,” stated Tweek trying to calm me down. “Did you need some coffee or tea?”

 

"No, but I could use some water," I follow Tweek to the kitchen. His home always put me in the mind of a cabin. Almost all the furniture in the house is made of wood. The parts that aren't wood is usually plaid colored fabric like their sofa set in its beige plaid color. I sit down and the brown wooden square table and put my face in my hands as he gets me water.

 

"What's going on? I haven't seen you this freaked out since you caught Trish having sex,"

 

"God don't remind me," I state looking up and grabbing my water he was handing it to me. I take a few gulps. "My parents are divorcing and we’re moving.” I don’t bullshit around but it’s also why my friends love me, so I tell myself.

 

“What!” exclaimed Tweek.

 

“I know man,” I sighed leaning back in the chair. “I’m getting so fucked up this party tonight.”

 

"I don't think that is the proper way to be dealing with this," stated Tweek looking concerned. He puts a comforting hand on my shoulder standing over me. “Why are they getting a divorce?”

 

“I don’t know but does it really matter. Their minds are made up and it’s final. Like my dad was snapping and cutting my mom off. I mean they fight but all parents fight from time to time.” Tweek kind of looks down and I know he is hiding something. “What?”

 

“I don’t live with you or anything,” he explained. “I mean your parents use to come to the shop all the time together and then they stopped. I saw them have a run in one time and it was weird.”

 

“Weird in what way?” I asked.

 

“Your dad was being really mean,” he further explained. “I know sometimes couples have differences but it was pretty harsh.”

 

"Well, what did he do?"

 

“He bumped her really hard, she dropped her coffee. He kept walking as if nothing happened. What kind of man does that to his wife.”

 

“When the hell did this happen?” I ask trying to figure out when did my parents start to hate each other.

 

“I don’t know like a couple of months ago, you know how time blends together for me. I don’t like to gossip or whatever but I felt like you needed to know at this point with the divorce and all.”

 

“Well shit,” I scoff. “I wonder how long have they been wanting this divorce?” My mind is racing with questions.

 

“Where are you moving to?” asked Tweek sadly finally allowing his feelings to show through.

 

“Shit I didn’t get a chance to ask. I freaked the fuck out and left.”

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” stated Tweek so emotionally it almost breaks my heart.

 

“I don’t know where we’re going,” I reply. “I don’t even want to think about it right now.” I look down at the table I am now leaning on. I soon feel Tweeks arms around me as he buries his face into my shoulder. I relax into the hug he is giving me from behind. I inhale his strong sent of hazelnut coffee, it’s his favorite so it’s only right it would be his natural scent. I can feel the tears trying to start up again, I shake them away as Tweek releases his hug.

 

“You want to relax before the party?” he asks stepping to the side so I can see him.

 

“You know I do,” I replied. “You coming?”

 

“You know that’s not my scene,”

 

“Come on,” I droned. “We are juniors, soon to be seniors. You have got to live just a little.”

 

“Too many people, too many weird smells, I don’t like it,”

 

“Well,” I said standing up. “This party happens to be hosted outside. There is fresh air and plenty of space.” Tweek looks thoughtful.

 

“No,”

 

“Awww, not even for my dying wish for a soon to be the kid of divorced parents," I fake pouted. 

 

“Ugh you ass,” stated Tweek pushing me. I start to laugh almost forgetting about my parents soon to be divorced, I guess it is all still too fresh. I follow Tweek upstairs to his room. I remove my shoes before getting comfy in his bed in the middle of his room. His room is a little small. His bed is in the middle of two windows with a nightstand on each side. Across from his bed to the left is his desk that has his computer, to the right is a tall dresser that holds his TV and his closet is beside that. “Don’t fall asleep Craig.”

 

“I won’t,”

 

“You will, I know you,”

 

"If I do you can wake me up," I replied pulling out my phone. I can see mom called me a few times. I noticed dad didn't call me once. What is his problem? He acts like he doesn't give a shit about anything anymore. I know I don't give a fuck but I also don’t have a family and I’m a damn kid. I go to see what is going on with Twitter and Facebook before falling asleep like Tweek told me not to do. I can’t help it. His bed is so comfortable and his home feels like home. I like sleeping at Token’s and Clyde but Tweek’s is Tweek’s. I am enjoying the hell out of my cat nap. About an hour and a half into my slumber I stir as I hear them talking.

 

“Keep your voice down Clyde” warns Tweek. “I know you are here to pick him up for the party.”

 

“You don’t want to come?” asked Clyde. I could hear his car keys in his hand.

 

“I didn’t but I’m going to now,” stated Tweek. I almost jerked up out of my sleep at hearing this. Tweek has been to a few parties but he has never enjoyed himself. The fact that most of our peer’s act like complete jack asses didn’t help matters. 

 

“Wait, you said you’re coming?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Craig needs me.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Clyde a little worried.

 

“I’m sure Craig will tell you but he is dealing with a lot of shit. God, I even don't want to think about it." I can picture Tweek shaking.

 

“You’re scaring me a little,” said Clyde.

 

“Sorry,” apologized Tweek walking over to me. I felt him shake my shoulder. “Craig Clyde’s ready to go.” I open my eyes slowly to appear as if I was still sleeping heavily.

 

“Ugh okay,” I said sitting up stretching my arms up. Clyde chuckles.

 

“How long were you sleeping?” he asked. “You have bed hair.”

 

"Do I now?" I asked standing up. "Let me piss and we can go." I usually would be pretty pissed off to hear someone talking about me but since they are my best friends I can let it go. I use the bathroom and meet them downstairs. We pile into Clyde's car heading to Stark Pond. I can't lie it appears more frightening here at night. Clyde locates a decent parking space. We get out making our way to the party. It's very dark and we have our phone’s as flashlights as we make our way around the pond. “How much further!” I droned.

 

“Token said it’s on the other side of the pond,” stated Clyde. “They didn’t want it to be seen from the road.”

 

“I’m glad they have some smarts,” stated Tweek. As we get halfway to the other side things start to brighten up. There is a small fire going and the drinks are sitting off to the side in the grass. I make my way over grabbing a beer. I can see most of the classmates are here, some aren't but those are the people I expected not to be here. I finish my beer quickly grabbing another.

 

“Whoa there,” laughed Wendy. Wendy looks a little different as she recently cut her hair and dyed the ends this blonde color. It works well with her skin tone but is still taking me a while to get use to. “Are you going for a record?”

 

“Maybe,” I shrugged. 

 

“Hey Wendy,” waved Tweek.

 

“Tweek!” she exclaimed giving him a hug. She is so buzzed. “What are doing here?”

 

“I don’t know,” he replied. Wendy laughs.

 

“Here, have a drink.” She shoves a beer in his face. Tweek not wanting to be rude takes the beer. Wendy grabs one for herself and wonders off into the small crowd.

 

“Craig, when are you going to tell everyone else about, you know,” he hinted.

 

“Whenever I feel like,” I stated. Tweek I guess decides to leave me be as he focuses on his beer. I see Token making his way over to us. It is still taking me a minute to get use to his tapered haircut. It’s long in the front and short on the sides and back. Since his hair is curly it sticks up in the front but he still manages to make it look good.

 

“I’m so glad to see you both,” he smiled. “How was your day Craig, you spent most of it skipping.”

 

“I’m sure I didn’t miss a damn thing,” I replied rolling my eyes.

 

“I know but I want you to at least have a good chance at college,” explained Token.

 

“Token, this is a party,” I drone. “I didn’t come here to be nagged.”

 

“Fine,” said Token. “Where did Clyde run off to?” We shrug. Token walks off to find Clyde I assume. I watch as Annie walks up to us, she is what I would consider cute. Annie is still sporting her shoulder length blonde curls. She is average height I guess being 5’5.

 

“Tweek, it’s so nice to see you,” she smiles. Tweek blushes. I look at Annie thinking she would look more her age if she would grow her hair out and wear some more in stylish clothing. The girl stays in fitted tees and jeans.

 

“Uh okay,” he replied. Tweek is such a sweet person. It’s a shame he is so shy.

 

“So I was wondering if you came here tonight with anyone?" Okay, this is getting interesting. 

 

“I just came with my best friends,”

 

“Oh me too,” she replied. “You plan on staying late, you know since we got school tomorrow.” I finish off my beer ready for another. I go to grab one and I spot Clyde and Token by the pond talking. What are they yapping about? I make my way over there to be nosy. Clyde gets quiet when he sees me.

 

“What?” I asked as he and Token stared at me like I grew two heads.

 

“Nothing at all,” said Token. “Calm down tiger.”

 

“Don’t call me tiger,” I replied. Token rolls his eyes.

 

"Unlike you guys, I have a girlfriend to get to," said Token walking backward before turning to walk forward. I tilt my head at Clyde.

 

"What were you guys talking about?"

 

“Something you want to tell us?” asked Clyde. He is not going to let this go. I look down at my feet. I mean I don’t know why it’s so hard for me to tell him. I think it is because   
we have been so close lately.

 

“I’m going to be moving,” I stated looking up finally. I see Clyde almost drop his beer.

 

“You’re joking, right?” he asked. I blink back the tears of sadness and frustration.

 

“No,” I replied. “My parents are divorcing and selling the house. I mean I don’t even know where we’re going. I’m more than likely going to stay with my mom just like Ruby.”

 

“When did this happen?” asked Clyde standing up. “Was this why they needed you home?”

 

“Apparently,” I replied. I can feel Clyde staring at me.

 

“God, I need another beer,” stated Clyde standing up walking over to the drinks.

 

“Welcome to my world,” I said following him. I was buzzing by the time I was on my 6th beer. Probably because I don’t drink beer like that. I’m more of a liquor kind of guy. I’m drinking way too much but I can’t seem to stop. I’m walking along the banks balancing myself as if I’m on a balance beam.

 

“Sure you should be doing that right now?” asked Clyde.

 

“Shouldn’t you be off getting laid somewhere?” I countered looking at the rocks beneath me to make sure I don’t fall.

 

“No!” he exclaimed. I can hear him pull out his phone. “Man it’s getting late as fuck. You about ready?” I nod my head still focused on balancing. I hop down more than ready to crash for the night.

 

“Where is Tweek so we can go?” I asked.

 

“He is a little busy,” stated Clyde. I raise an eyebrow trying to picture Tweek doing anything past kissing. I shake the image from my head as I pull my own phone out seeing it is past 2am and my mom called me 5 more times. “You need me to drop you off home?”

 

“Why bother,” I replied. “I can just stay with you.” We say our goodbyes and leave. The ride there was quiet just like I prefer. I wanted to stay with Tweek but seems he has other plans now. Kind of bothers me but I guess everyone should have some fun out there at one point or another. We finally get to the house. The Donovan’s house is a step up from ours with it being a 4 bedroom 2 story house. They have a really nice dining room that is no longer used since his mom passed away.

 

Clyde dad works a lot and is currently at work, he works really weird hours. I’m just glad he is not here to give us shit. We head up to Clyde’s room. I sigh as I take off my shoes. I refuse to sleep naked in my friend’s bed although that is how I prefer to sleep. I walk over pulling out a pair of Clyde’s sleeping pants. I’m glad to see the Batman ones are available, those are my fav. I pull my shirt over my head and I feel like I’m being watched. I look over my shoulder and I see Clyde is fixing his sheets. Must be my imagination.

 

We both climb into bed and it now almost 3, goddamnit do we really need to go to school tomorrow? I snuggle into my pillow as I feel Clyde shifting around. I wish he was more a sound sleeper like Tweek but whatever. I closed my eyes and no sooner than I did I hear Clyde’s phone going off. He cuts it off quickly thank god. I was tempted to hurl his phone across the room. I can feel my eyes burning and I haven’t even open them yet.

 

“Noooo," I groan. At least I don't have a hangover. I feel Clyde wrap one arm over my waist. Now, this causes me to open my eyes. "Clyde, what are you doing?"

 

“I don’t want you to move,” he mumbled moving his face closer to the back on my head. I can feel him burying his face in my greasy hair.

 

“I don’t want to either,” I replied slowly. I gasp when I feel his dick grinding on my ass. “Clyde?”

 

“You feel that?” he asks in a voice I don’t quite recognize. 

 

“Well yeah I feel it,” I reply with my face color deepening. “Are you gay?”

 

“Craig,” he says as if slightly annoyed. I pull off his grasp sitting up.

 

“Look I know um it was just morning wood or whatever,” I replied. “You don’t have to try anything with me because I’m gay.”

 

“That wasn’t what I was trying to do," stated Clyde sitting up annoyed. I can't help but look down at his hard-on. Wow, he must be really horny, Clyde is packing a pretty decent size there. 

 

“Whatever, I got dibs on the bathroom first.” I walk out into the hall and I can hear his dad snoring. I wonder what time he got here. I got washed up and go back into Clyde’s room when I’m done. Is it wrong I feel no shame putting back on the same clothes I wore yesterday? My teachers are lucky to even be seeing me today. Clyde doesn’t say much to me, not while getting dressed, not while riding to school. He actually walked away not saying as much as a bye. What the fuck ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I head to my locker grabbing a textbook I barely even open in class. I can see figures moving about in the hall. Everyone looks so happy to be here, god I hate being here. I close my locker and see Tweek making his way towards me. Oh boy, I can only imagine what he has to say after his night with Annie.

“Hey,” he smiled adjusting the straps of his messenger bag. “I’m glad you are coming to class today.”

“I do need to be here for half of the time to graduate," I replied rolling my eyes.

“Sorry I left you last night, I was with you know… Annie,” I start walking annoyed and not wanting to hear any of it. Tweek jogs to catch up with me. “Are you mad at me?”

“No,” I reply. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“You’re being short with me,” he explained.

“I’m always short with people,” I replied as if that explained everything.

“Yeah with people but not with me,” he said sadly. Tweek begins to scratch his hair causing it to move slightly. “Whatever I did I’m sorry.” I sigh because he can be so kind, too nice. I just don’t want him with Annie, she’s okay and all but still.

“Don’t apologize Tweek, you didn't do anything wrong." He smiles at me as we start to walk again. Once in class, I have to remind myself of the end goal here. I just really hate school, I’m not even sure if I want to go to college at this point. I’m just ready to be done with it all.

The rest of the day goes well. I get my fix during lunch so I make it through the rest of the day, met up with Kenny outside for some nice green green. Clyde avoided me the whole day. I almost feel bad but I don’t at the same time. I have had way too many guys hit on me for fun. I would think they were really interested in me but they were just joking or just trying to take me for a spin. I long ago shut down on the hopes of me finding a serious boyfriend. 

“So what happened?” asked Token cornering me in the hall before I could even get away. I was so close to as I’m right by the exit. It's the end of the day and most everyone is gone and I'm trying to be one of them. 

“What are you referring to?” I asked adjusting my backpack on one shoulder.

“Clyde,” said Token. “Don’t act like you don’t know who I’m talking about. He has been in a nasty mood all day. What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything to him!” I exclaim.

“Craig,” drones Token.

“We just had a misunderstanding is all,” I replied with a wave of my hand as I started walking out of the school doors, Token follows me.

“You know how Clyde is," he said. "Just apologize to him already and makeup."

“He really doesn’t have the right to be mad,” I stated. I feel Token glaring at me. He's not going to drop this, goddamnit. “Fine, I will talk him.”

“Thank you,” replied Token. “Now I can go head off to do what I need to do in peace. Don’t be so hard on Clyde.”

“Yeah yeah,” I said as I continued to walk. I ended up beating Trish home today. I’m sure she is off somewhere doing what she does best. I walk into the house and I am surprised to see how clean everything is. I look around making sure I did enter the right house. I head upstairs to my room relieved to see it in its normal chaos. I hear someone walk up behind me and I turn around. It’s just mom. She looks like she has literally aged overnight, I’m sure this divorce is not helping.

 

“Craig, do you know when Trish will be home?” she asked.

 

“No," I replied by slinging my backpack to the floor holding in a chuckle. We never know when any of us is going to be home. Why would that change now?

 

“I have the realtor scheduled to come and look at the house today,” she explained. “I would appreciate it if you both took the time to focus on cleaning up your room.” I groan. That is the last thing I want to do right now.

 

“Mom, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course you can,” she replied looking at me. I fold my arms trying to think of how to word my question. Ah, fuck it. 

 

“Why are you divorcing dad?” She looks like she was expecting me to ask as she sighs.

 

“I would love to stay married to your father but he does not feel the same about me,” she explained. “I want to be happy, he wants to be happy. It is as simple as that. We still love you both very much.” God that sounds like such bullshit.

 

“Sure,” I replied walking over to sit on my bed.

 

"I don't want this to be affecting you and Trish" she continued. "You two did nothing wrong."

 

“I know that” I replied. “I just feel like this came out of nowhere.”

 

“We can’t let you kids know everything. You know only what you need to.” She pauses studying me. She walks over and touches the strands of hair on my forehead. “You are growing into a handsome young man.” I see this flicker of madness in her eyes but as quickly as I saw it, it was gone. I would be going crazy myself if I had to go through this. “You should take better care of yourself.”

 

“I do,” I reply. My mom laughs at me.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know about that party you went to last night,” she replies shocking me. “You get a pass since I know we dropped a bomb on you.” She starts to walk out of my room. “Oh, the realtor will be here at 5." I nod knowing I’m going to do my best to clean up. I mean she just gave me pass for getting drunk and out on a school night. Any other time I would be grounded not that she can really stop me from leaving the house anyway. I pull out my phone texting Trish about the realtor and get to cleaning on my room.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Saturday and I don’t really have shit to do. I’m hanging out with Kenny, he came over to hang out in my room. The realtor recommends that my parents repaint the house. They also suggested we change the carpet which I know dad is not going for from all huffing he did. I’m glad we’re alone since mom went to go pick up some extra hours. Kenny is eating some Fritos I brought up for us to munch on.

 

“Your room is super clean,” he noted looking around. I have queen size bed to the right of my room. To the left, my bed is small nightstand on the right is a desk a never use. Across from my bed is my closet and next to closet on left is a short dresser that holds my TV. I have nothing on the floor, my desk or dresser. 

 

“I have my reasons,” I replied. I don’t want anyone else knowing until the very end that I’m moving. I’m still in shock about everything that is happening as it is. I laying on my bed looking at the TV when my phone chimes. I reach over grabbing it off of the comforter gray comforter.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Token not even bothering to say hello.

 

“I’m hanging out with Kenny, why?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to patch things up with Clyde.” I feel a little bad because I said I would but I didn’t. I blush a little thinking about what happened the last time I saw him. Sure we have times where we have shared the bed, had a little cuddle here or there but nothing like what happened. How do you even bring that shit up?

 

“I’m getting around to it,” I droned.

 

“We’re doing this right now,” stated Token firmly.

 

“What is the big deal?” I ask sitting up.

 

“It just is,” replied Token. “I’m bringing Clyde over there.”

 

“I’m not home,” I lied. I can see Kenny looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I ignore him focusing on Token.

 

“Bullshit,” he said. “I’m outside of your house.”

 

“I’m not here!” I continued.

 

“I can see you,” stated Token. I peek out of my curtains and I see him and a very upset Clyde sitting in the car. I groan.

 

“Fine!” I say ending the call.

 

“What going on?” asked Kenny. 

 

“Nothing, stay here," I instruct him. I head out of my room and downstairs. I open the front door seeing Clyde and Token get out of the car. I stand to the side with my arms folded as they walk inside.

 

“Sorry Craig," said Token. "You both forced my hand. You guys need to talk your shit out." Clyde rolls his eyes causing me to chuckle a little, he got that from me. Token looks around. "Um, it looks really nice in here."

 

“Yeah,” I drone. “The house is actually clean for a change." I shift my focus to Clyde. "Um, we can talk in the bathroom. Kenny is upstairs in my room at the moment." Clyde nods following me to the first-floor bathroom. It literally has a toilet and a sink, very basic. Mom tried to make it look a little nice by putting a fake plant in here. Token goes to sit down in the living room pulling out his phone to entertain himself. I close the door and I can see Clyde’s face turning red already. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings or whatever, that wasn’t my intention. Are we good?” I don’t even really know why I am apologizing, he was the one grinding on me. Clyde looks at me.

 

“I want to know why you reacted like that?”

 

“I told you, I have way too many guys pretending to be interested me. I don’t have time for bullshit.” No need in me beating around the bush.

 

“I’m your friend,” he explained. “I would never do that to you.” I look away nervous at what he is implying. “Craig,”

 

“No,” I said cutting him off. “We’re good. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I just…”

 

“You can’t believe I’m interested in you,” he said taking a bold step towards me. I feel like I’m starting to sweat like I’m under the sun. I don’t like this, feeling….hopeless.

 

"Stop it, Clyde,” I growl.

 

“Stop what?” he said taking another step closer. I try not fall on the toilet from taking a step back from Clyde.

 

“You know what I mean,” I reply through gritted teeth. Clyde leans in so close to me I can feel his breath on my lips.

 

“Tell me,” he said inches away from my face. I look down not wanting to make eye contact, this is beyond intense for me. Oh god, what is he doing? Clyde slowly leans in until our lips meet. I don’t know how to react, I look on in shock as he continues to kiss me. Those lips are slowly hypnotizing me. I haven’t been kissed like this in so long that I felt like I’m melting without even trying. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears as I try to focus on what is happening.

 

“Clyde,” I groan in protest. He takes this time to slide his tongue in my mouth. I can’t deny he is making me feel pretty good. I lose it moaning into the kiss without meaning to. My chest starts to swell as Clyde wraps one arm around my waist pulling me closer. God damn Clyde, I had no idea he was this good. Clyde finally moans causing my knees to go weak, seriously weak. Clyde grips me tighter to keep me from falling on the toilet behind me. I give in to my inner desire allowing Clyde to assault my mouth until we’re out of breath. I turn my head to the side breathing hard trying to blink my vision back to work.

 

"I like you, Craig,” he said still breathing hard. “I admit humping you was not the best way to let you know but you can be hard to talk to at times.” I know he is right, that is why we are where we are now.

 

“I like you too Clyde but not in that way,” I replied. 

 

“Oh really,” he smirked grabbing my dick. I smack his hand away fighting my arousal. He is straight up staring at me hard, I can feel it. “I do like you, I’m here whenever you are ready. Just know I won’t wait forever.”

 

“Whatever,” I muttered finally turning to face him.

 

“That is attitude is probably why you’re still single,” he explained. “I don’t give a shit about that because I know that is who you are. I know this hard but please don’t act weird now alright. I won’t try anything else.”

 

“Good,” I replied. “The next time you touch me without my permission I will kick your ass.”

 

“Sure," he said walking out of the bathroom. Well, I guess that just happened. I follow behind him but I feel like I’m in a daze. Clyde likes me? How long has liked me? When the fuck did he start liking guys? Has he thought about fucking me!? 

 

“Glad you two made up,” said Token standing up.

 

“U-uh yeah,” I stammer. “I have to get back to Kenny or whatever.”

 

“I’m sure Kenny can survive being high alone for a few minutes,” stated Token shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

 

“Fuck you,” I replied showing him my middle finger. “We’re not doing that tonight.”

 

“Alright," said Token. "Clyde, are you staying or do I need to drop you off?"

 

“Depends on him,” he replied. I’m at a loss for words. I don’t know if I want him here or not. My best bet is to play this shit off.

 

“You can do whatever you want,” I replied folding my arms. Clyde looks deep in thought. 

 

“I’ll stay,” he replied. “Where are you going?”

 

“Where else,” laughed Token. “I’m going over to Heidi’s.”

 

“You know Cartman is never going to get over you stealing his girlfriend,” I state amused.

 

“I didn’t steal her,” exclaimed Token. “She was over him.”

 

“Just like Wendy was over Stan when you started dating her,” laughed Clyde.

 

“Fuck you,” said Token. We both start laughing. “I’ll see you assholes later." Token walks out the door and I go to lock the door. I turn around to see Clyde already heading upstairs. Make yourself a home why don't you. I head upstairs going into my room to see Clyde removing his jacket putting it on the back of my desk chair. I can’t help but glance over his biceps under his tee shirt with my eyes glazing over his chest.

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen your room so clean,” he states looking around.

 

“That’s what I said!” laughed Kenny. “You hanging out with us?”

 

“Yup,” he replied taking his shoes off. “Karen and Tricia hanging out?”

 

“If that is what you want to call it,” snorted Kenny. I don’t even want to know what he is implying. 

 

“When we get hungry I can order a pizza,” I replied sitting on my bed. I have to cross my legs to make room for Clyde along with Kenny on my queen size bed. Kenny has an anime playing I have never seen before. 

 

“Cool,” stated Kenny. “It would be nice to leave here with a full belly.” I don’t blame him. We’re both poor but he is off worse than me. We’re lounging about for over an hour when I decide to put in the order for the pizza. I sit back down feeling just as distracted as I have all evening.

 

Clyde likes me, that is all I can think about. I know he told me why but I find it so hard to believe. Like I have dated a few girls until I told them I was not interested. I haven’t had the chance to be with any guys because I don’t trust any of them. I’m staring at Clyde more than I staring at the show currently on my tv. I huff quickly annoyed with myself. It's just Clyde, I shouldn't even be effective by him saying he likes me. I'm acting like a total bitch about this and I can't stand it. 

 

“You okay back there?” asked Kenny.

 

“I’m cool, don’t worry about it,” I stated. I can see Clyde smirking and I’m tempted to kick him off my bed. This whole thing is his fault, I’m so zoned out I don’t even hear the door.

 

“You want me to get it?” asked Clyde.

 

“Get what?” I asked.

 

“The pizza?” he laughed standing up. Kenny is laughing as well.

 

“Sure,” I replied. “Wait.” I grab my wallet. “You can give them a 3 dollar tip.”

 

“3 bucks!” said Kenny. “You’re so cheap.”

 

“They didn’t have to drive far," I defend sitting back down. Clyde walks out of the room and Kenny waste no time jumping on me.

 

“Love is the in airrrrrr,” he sings. I lean forward flinging my pillow hitting Kenny in the side of his head.

 

“No love here,” I replied sitting back on my headboard. “Why you always trying to start shit.”

 

“I’m not,” whined Kenny. “You seem off. Doesn’t help you keep staring at the back of his head.”

 

“I was not staring, I was thinking.”

 

“Thinking about what?”

 

“Shit, I don’t know, stuff.

 

“Stuff huh,” said Kenny wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Stop it,” I tell him sternly trying to keep my embarrassment down.

 

“I’m just fucking with you, man.” Clyde walks into the room with the pizza and soda in tow.

 

“Didn’t know you ordered a soda,” stated Clyde sitting the bag down.

 

“Yeah that is a given when I eat junk I need soda,” I stated sliding off my bed. “I’m grabbing some cups. No way am I drinking after you guys.” I head to the kitchen thinking about how I'm overthinking this whole thing with Clyde. I don’t know….I mean I’m still a virgin in every sense of the word. I’m so into my thoughts I never heard Clyde enter the kitchen. I grab some cups turning around to see him standing there. I drop the cups because he scared the shit out me. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” He laughing. “It’s not funny!”

 

“I was going to the bathroom,” he explained.

 

“You could have gone upstairs,” I replied picking up the cups. “Now I have to wash these.”

 

“I can do it if it’s such a big deal,” offered Clyde.

 

“No it’s fine,” I replied turning away not wanting him near me, not right now. “Go do what you were going to do.” I hear Clyde walk away and I take a deep breath. Man, I'm fucking losing it. Mind over matter Tucker, mind over matter. I wash the cups drying them and heading upstairs. Kenny is already on his second slice. "Jesus,”

 

“I know,” he said with a mouth full. “God bless Jesus for this pizza.”

 

“You should be thanking me,” I replied. “I paid for it.”

 

“Thank you,” smiled Kenny. I shake my head at him as I open the soda pouring him a cup. I get all our cups full by the time Clyde returns. He sits back down grabbing a slice and going to work on it. I’m pretty quiet for the rest of evening too busy into my own thoughts. Kenny finally goes home and it is just me and Clyde.

 

“Would you be freaked out if I wanted to stay the night?” he asked.

 

“No,” I replied. “But I’m about to go see Tweek.”

 

“What? Right now?”

 

“Yesssss,” I replied. “Why?” Clyde shrugged. He put on his shoes and starts down the stairs. I see Tricia walking into the house with mom. 

 

“Hi Clyde, how are you?”

 

“I’m great Mrs. Tucker," he smiled. "Hey, Tricia” Tricia waved running straight to her room. She must have been up to no good.

 

“Where are you headed to so late?” asked mom.

 

“I’m going to see Tweek,” I replied. “Clyde is heading home.”

 

“Oh that’s nice,” replied mom. “We will start painting tomorrow and I would like to start with the downstairs. Make sure you are home tomorrow for that.” I groan, the house may be small but I still don’t want to have to paint it.

 

“Okay mom,” I replied. 

 

“Be safe," she said as I opened the door. I say goodbye and head out the door.

 

“Does Kenny know that you’re moving?” asked Clyde.

 

“No,” I replied as we walked down the street. “I don’t want to tell anyone until I know where we are going I also would prefer to wait until the last possible minute.”

 

“Alright,” agreed Clyde. “Your mom seems like she made peace with what’s happening.”

 

“No shit,” I replied. “It’s fucking weird to me how calm she is about everything for the most part. There are times when I see her look pissed off but it’s for a split second. Dad is just fucking pissed but according to her he is one who wants this divorce.”

 

“That is really weird.”

 

“It is,” I reply. “I need to go this way to head to Tweek’s so I will see you later.”

 

“Later,” said Clyde giving me a solute before heading off down his street. I can’t help but to stare at him a little hard. I rub my fingers over my lips remembering what it felt like to have him kiss me. It was pretty sexy if I must say so myself. I head towards Tweek’s knowing he is home. He closed tonight but he should be done now. I knock on the door. It doesn’t take long for someone to answer.

 

“Hello,” greeted Tweek’s mom. "How are you, Craig?" 

 

“I’m fine. Is Tweek in?”

 

"He most certainly is. You can go upstairs and see him. Tell Tweek it is getting late and he should walk his friend home.” Friend? I head up opening Tweek’s door. I see him and Annie on his bed looking mighty comfortable. They are laughing like they are having the best time in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi Craig,” smiled Annie looking over me tucking a curl behind her ear.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” asked Tweek getting up off his bed. I can see the slight guilt in his eyes.

 

“I uh needed to talk to you about some stuff,” I replied still standing in front of the doorway. “I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow.”

 

“I hope it’s nothing too bad,” replied Annie sounding concerned. I shrug at her.

 

“Your mom said Annie should be getting home now since it’s late,” I inform him gladly, time for her to go, she is cutting in on my time.

 

“Oh,” said Annie pulling out her phone and glance at it. “I did not realize it got so late, it’s after 10.”

 

“I can walk you home,” offered Tweek. 

 

“It’s okay,” replied Annie hoping off his bed. “I can have Wendy swing by to pick me up. She just got off from work, let me just send her text.” I’m staring at them both as Annie sends her text. They seem so happy and in sync with one another. I don’t know if they are dating or not but sure does feel like it.

 

“Did you want to take a seat Craig?” asked Tweek motioning towards his desk. I don’t respond to him, I just make my way over to his desk sitting down. I sighed trying to think of how to tell him about Clyde. I know he would keep my secret. Tweek sits back down on his bed talking Annie about some book they read. I’m not much of a reader so I have no clue as to what they are talking about. I can’t help but notice how Annie keeps twirling her one curl around her hair. I roll my eyes at her trying to be all cute and shit. I’m so glad when her phone buzzes.

 

“Wendy’s outside,” she said standing up. “I had a great time hanging out, again sometime soon?”

 

“Most definitely!” exclaimed Tweek. “Let me walk you outside.” Annie bats her eyelashes pleased by Tweek’s offer.

 

“Sure,” she grins giving him a look that makes me feel queasy. They walk out of Tweek’s room leaving me alone. I look around Tweek’s room taking a deep breath. His room has changed a little since we were kids. He is lucky enough to have a queen bed. All of his furniture is solid maple wood. His parents have a thing for solid wood furniture but it suits them so well, even his desk is solid wood. I already find myself wanting to curl up in his bed and go to sleep because I feel so relaxed. I space out a bit not hearing when he entered his room.

 

“What’s going on Craig?” he asked. “Must be something major you came over here so late?”

 

“I’m surprised your mom left you alone with Annie,” I stated not ready to talk about me yet. Tweek laughs which surprises me. I mean he smiles here and there but nothing like this.

 

“Annie is pretty cool,” he stated sitting on his bed facing me. He starts to blush a little.

 

“What happened?” I asked.

 

“Today we were just talking,” he replied. “The night after the party….things got a little carried away I guess you could say.” Did Tweek get further than me?

 

“Spill it!” I exclaim moving to the bed to sit beside him. “Don’t leave me hanging here!”

 

“It was not big deal," he said as his face deepened in shade. "She let me touch her boobs and I let her touch me you know." I laugh on the inside knowing what he means but the fact he couldn't get the words out. "It was nice because I feel like she gets me you know."

 

“I know the feeling,” I replied thinking of Clyde. “Are you and Annie official?”

 

“No,” he replied. “It’s way too soon for that. I want to make sure she is the one first.”

 

“You can date her,” I replied because he sounds so smitten with her. “That is how people really get to know the other person more. You don’t like them just dump them.”

 

“That’s so mean!” exclaimed Tweek. “I don’t want to put anyone through that.”

 

“It’s life,” I replied. “They will get over it.” Tweek does not look satisfied with that answer but says nothing more.

 

“What’s wrong Craig?” he asked as he adjusted his self on the bed.

 

“Um it’s a lot,” I replied not sure where to start. “Mom has us painting the whole house this weekend.”

 

“Painting is not so bad,” replied Tweek. "Just become one with the paintbrush."

 

“Tweek this not some fun mural we’re painting, it’s a whole fucking house.” Tweek laughs.

 

“I know but changing your mindset may really help,” He looks down at his lap for a moment. “What’s really on your mind?” Damnit, how does he do that? 

 

“Clyde said he likes me,” I say slowly. I can feel my face starting to burn a little as Tweek’s eyes go wide.

 

“He does?”

 

“Yeah,” I snort. “He kissed me and everything.” Tweek started to cough and I pat his back. “I know, I felt the same way buddy. I mean it’s a side to Clyde I have never seen before. He wasn’t nervous or stammering, it was so…intense.”

 

“Sounds like he really likes you,” said Tweek in a quivering voice. I stare at him and his face is as red as it was earlier.

 

“Tweek?”

 

“Yeah,” he replies looking up. “I’m just saying Clyde sounds focused. I’m sure you remember clearly how he was when he played soccer." I think back to remembering how Clyde is when he plays sports. He does get focused and all joking stops. He does the same when he is interested in dating someone.

 

“Clyde has never shown an interest in guys,” I explain still feeling off about this whole thing. “It feels like it came out of nowhere.”

 

“I don’t think so,” replied Tweek. “Maybe Clyde just didn’t see anyone who had his interest.”

 

“Maybe,” I replied. “I told him to leave me alone about it.”

 

“Why? You have someone you have known forever interested in you. Why would you do that?” Tweek looks so serious and upset.

 

“I don’t know! I’m just an asshole I guess.” We are quiet for a moment. I'm still thinking about Tweek’s question. “To be honest I’m not that experience with anything…..I’m scared.”

 

“I’m scared with Annie too,” he admits. “I mean to give so much of yourself to someone is a big deal. I don’t see how people can do it so easily.”

 

“People are idiots,” I reply leaning back onto the bed with my hands.

 

“Are you staying the night?” asked Tweek looking at me. 

 

“Yes," I say quickly. I'm relieved he offered because I love sleeping here. Tweek smiles before getting up.

 

“Great!” he exclaimed. I chuckle.

 

“You sound excited,”

 

“I should be, my best friend is staying over,” he smiled. I feel my blush creeping up. I look away so Tweek won’t see it. I don’t know what the hell that is about. We stayed up talking and watching movies, shows. It was kind of nice with it just being the two of us. I was able to forget everything that is going on, a nice sweet escape. I can deal with mom’s backlash in the morning, well at least I will there in the morning to paint.


	6. Chapter 6

It took two months for the house for sale. It was weird to know people were walking into my room without me being there. I checked my shit every time someone left. Things have been going well considering all the bullshit. I have managed to keep my friendship with Clyde at bay. Sometimes I have to keep from feeling so flustered, maybe it would have been easier if he had not kissed me. Token I’m sure has noticed the weirdness but chooses to say nothing. Tweek understands how I feel since he is going through the same thing with Annie.

 

Tricia and I are in the living room waiting for dad to get home. Mom is ready for us to say who we want to live with. I guess this is also when we will know where we are moving to as they still haven’t told us. I hope it is not far and I really don’t want to have to change schools. Dad finally comes through the door and straight to the living room. He doesn’t even sit down.

 

“What’s it going to be?” he asked staring at me and Tricia on the coach.

 

“You could ask nicer,” stated my mother in disgust.

 

“I’m staying with mom,” said Tricia not thinking hard about it.

 

"I want to stay with your dad,” I said. I thought about this long and hard. Dad is hardly ever home, I also think he is most likely to stay here in South Park. I won’t have to leave meaning I can stay here with my friends.

 

“You’re not staying with me!” he snapped. “You can stay with your mother.”

 

"Why ask for our opinion if we can't even really make a decision!" I ranted from my seat on the sofa.

 

“You’re not my son and I shouldn’t have to take care of you!” he barked.

 

“What!” exclaimed Tricia. “Daddy, why would you say something like that?”

 

“Why are you acting this!” I exclaimed towards him. I know he is pissed off about this divorce but seriously?

 

"Stop it!" screamed mom from her spot on the love seat across from Tricia and me.

 

“I already told you,” he growled. “You’re not my son.” His face doesn’t change and I realize he is telling the truth, I can’t even talk. I blinked trying to clear my vision. I begin to feel nauseous but I shake my head anyway before looking over at my mother and I notice she is looking down in shame confirming my worst nightmare.

 

“Go ahead and tell him,” egged dad. Mom doesn’t say anything as she starts to cry. “Tell him!”

 

“I was going to tell him in my own time,” she cried. “You just had to say something first!”

 

“I-I don’t u-understand,” I stammered. “You’re my dad.” I can feel the tears building up.

 

“I’m not your father," he replied. "I'm leaving far away from here. I’m not telling you where I’m going but Tricia, I love you and I will take care of. There is nothing between your mother and I. I will never reach out to her, just to you.”

 

“Daddy,” she said softly. She is quiet for a moment allowing us to hear my mother’s sobs. “Do we know who Craig’s father is?” I admire the fact that Tricia was able to ask the question I could not. I feel like I’m dying right now.

 

“Your mother can answer that.”

 

“I am not doing this,” she said standing up.

 

“Yes, the fuck we are!" I yelled standing up losing it. How dare she try to blow this off. "My dad isn't my real dad and you never told me!"

 

“Don’t you talk to me like that!” yelled my mom with anger in her eyes.

 

“Randy Marsh,” said the man I once called father. I felt all the blood leave my body as I begin to feel faint.

 

“What,” I gasp lowly. I could see Tricia covering her mouth from shock. My mom glares at dad mad that he told.

 

“I was going to tell him,” she cried. “You shut the…”

 

“No you weren’t,” he replied cutting off. “You have been lying, lying to us all for years. You’re such a bitch. I’m sleeping on the couch now that kids know. No reason for us to continue sharing a bed. Good radiance." With that, he walks away.

 

“Craig,” said my mother weakly as she tries to wipe her face. She gets up from her seat walking over pulling me in for a hug. I let her hug me for a few seconds before I pushed her away once everything hits me.

 

“What the fuck!” I yell at her with silent tears streaming down my face. I wipe them away quickly but they keep coming.

 

“Sweetheart it’s hard to explain,” she said reaching out to me.

 

“Don’t touch me!” I scream. I feel like I can’t breathe. I turn running out of the living room and leaving the house. Randy Marsh is my father. He is my real dad! Oh my god! I have no idea where I am going. I’m just running and running until I finally feel my legs start to cramp. By the time I stop and I’m breathing so hard. I look up and I’m in front Tweak Bros. I head inside and Tweek just served someone their coffee. He sees me and instantly knows something is wrong.

 

“Sarah, can you cover for me,” said Tweek taking off his apron. Sarah nods before going back to whatever it is she is doing at the counter. Tweek rushes over grabbing my hand. I feel a little relief just from his touch as he leads me to the back and goes into his parent’s office. I guess they are off for today since they are not here. I’m looking around the small office when Tweek starts to wipe my face with his hands. I would usually swat him away but this time I’m sure I look a mess. I sit down in one of the two chairs in front of the medium size light colored wooden desk. “What’s going on?” Tweek finally stops running his palms over my now dry cheeks.

 

“My dad…” I started. I couldn’t even form the thought to think my dad isn’t my dad. I start crying before I could even stop myself. I feel Tweek wrap him around me, burying me into his chest just hugging me. I grip his shirt as I try to stop crying but the harder I try the more I cry. I finally stop crying after a while. I take deep breaths to try and calm myself more as I sniffle.

 

“Better?” asked Tweek. I pull out of hug nodding as his hands are still on my back comforting me as he towers over me. He had a wet spot on his shirt from where I was crying at.

 

“Sorry about your shirt,” I muttered looking at the ground. This is so embarrassing. Not only am I crying I have messed up Tweek’s work shirt. God, I feel like shit. Tweek pulls back so he can fully look at me.

 

“I don’t care about this shirt,” said Tweek grabbing my hand. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“My dad isn’t my dad,” I said lowly. 

 

“W-what do y-you mean?” he stammered. 

 

“Exactly what I said,” I growled getting mad all over again. “My dad isn’t my dad.”

 

“What the hell, why are you just finding out about this?” Tweek sounds angry and confused as I feel.

 

“I told my dad I mean, ugh,” I’m beyond frustrated. “Whatever I’m still going to call him dad, to me he is my father. I told him I wanted to live with him but he can’t stand me because I’m not his son.”

 

“It has to be more than that,” said Tweek reaching out squeezing my hand. “How did this even happen? I’m so confused.”

 

“That’s not all, I know who my real father is.” Tweek just looks at me waiting for me to say who it is. “Randy Marsh,”

 

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed jumping and dropping my hand. “Stan’s dad is your dad.” Fuck I forgot about Stan. He’s my brother, I have a brother! This is too much.

 

“I feel like I’m about to lose it,” I said grabbing my hair.

 

“Tweek,” said Sarah on the other side of the door. “I need help, we got a rush.”

 

“Shit,” said Tweek. He pulls out his phone.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked him.

 

“I’m calling the guys,” he stated. “You need us right now and I won’t be off for several hours.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Hey Token, can you come to the shop.” I know Token said yes as long as he is not with Heidi. “Craig needs us but I’m on the clock. Bring Clyde with you too. Some major shit went down. I will explain when you get here." He ends the call. "Sorry, Craig but you do need us rather you want to admit it or not." He is right but this whole thing is irrational. I just want to go back to this morning when was normal, fucked up but normal. God, I wish Tweek’s parents had some alcohol. Tweek walks back over to me grabbing my hand. 

 

“I feel like shit,” I say out loud.

 

“It’s understandable,” said Tweek. “I still can’t believe it.”

 

“I don’t want anyone knowing about this,” I say. 

 

“You know we wouldn’t tell anyone,” said Tweek. “I have to go help Sarah, are you going to be okay?” I nod yes. I can tell he doesn’t want to leave me. When he leaves the room everything feels heavy. How did this happen? How long has my dad known he wasn't my biological father? How the fuck could mom let this happen? I’m not going to question why she didn’t tell me because I wouldn’t even want to tell myself this shit. After some time, I hear the door open and I see Token and Clyde walk in. That was quick.

 

“Hey man,” said Token closing the door. “We got here as soon as we could.” I can feel Clyde staring at me but I can’t bring myself to look at him. “Uh Tweek kind of briefed us on the situation.” I’m glad he did because trying to explain it again would be much for me.

 

“I want to get fucked up,” I said raising from the office chair.

 

“Whoa,” said Clyde. “That is the last thing you need to be doing.” He’s like Tweek saying that shit.

 

“Don’t tell me what I should be doing,” I snapped. “My family is…” I feel Token hug me immediately as if he knows I’m about to snap.

 

“It’s okay man,” he said. “Let’s go to my house. My parents went to a dinner party.” Token releases me.

 

“Awesome, let’s go," I said. They may not have agreed with me drinking but I don’t care. My whole world has been turned upside down and I need this. Had they not allowed me to drink I would have gone to Kenny’s anyway. He is down to drink and smoke whenever. A good thing about him is his parents don't care about shit. We leave the office and I watch as Token goes to tell Tweek where we will be. I can feel Clyde staring at me. “What?” He shakes his head not saying anything. Token walks over with his keys already in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright let’s go,” Token said heading towards the door. We walk out of the shop and I feel so not like myself like this is a bad nightmare that feels too real. "Tweek is going to meet up with us later.” I get in the back while Clyde gets in the front with Token. Token starts the engine taking off quickly. “Want to talk about it?” I know he is talking to me.

 

"Not much to talk about," I replied looking at the window. "My dad isn't my biological father, he hates me, my whole life and my fucking mom lied to me, end of story."

 

“I know I’m aiming for the vodka,” said Token changing the subject. “What are drinking tonight, light or dark?”

 

“I think I’m going to go dark,” stated Clyde. “Your parents tend to buy the best rum.”

 

“My parents buy the best period,” he chuckles. “Are you guys staying the night?”

 

“Not me,” said Clyde. “I want to sleep in my bed tonight, plus my old man isn’t home.”

 

“Your dad has been working a lot,” stated Token.

 

“Yeah he is close to being promoted and once he does, he will be working during the day. That is good for him but sucks for me. He will be around more at night.” Token laughs.

 

"Why does that even matter? You sneaking girls into the house or something?"

 

"Something like that," he says laughing. I start to tune them out as I wonder what Trish thinks about all of this. I pull out my phone with a ton of missed calls. Trish sent me a lot of texts. A ton of shit was going on after I left, apparently, mom and dad started fighting which I would expect with him spilling the beans and all. Trish went to stay with Karen to get out of the house. I don't blame her one bit.

 

We pull up to the house and head to Token's room. I like his room because it is like a small apartment, the only thing missing is a kitchen. His bed is in the center against the back wall. You have to step up on this platform to get to his bed and two nightstands. I don't see how he doesn't bust his ass in the morning, it's just one step but still. Token room furniture is polished black color reminding of old school furniture from the early 90’s except more modern. The sofa bed is to the right of his room close to the window. It’s a cute little hang out area as it’s where his books, TV, DVD’s, and radio are. Token goes to his stash pulling out the alcohol we said we wanted to drink, he hides it behind some books his parents would never pull from the bookshelf.

 

“Music or TV?” he asked.

 

“Music,” I said quickly grabbing the dark rum. I drink it straight from the bottle before handing it to Clyde. It burns like hell but it’s what I want. Token turns the radio up where we can hear it but we are still able to talk. Token sits on his futon while I sit on the floor. Clyde sits next to Token with the drink in his hand. He looks like he is feeling his drink already. He can’t get drunk before me! I take the bottle and drink so more.

 

“School is almost over, what you got planned for the summer?” asked Token.

 

“Not a damn thing,” I said looking up at them.

 

“I will be working this summer,” stated Clyde. “Not looking forward to that.”

 

“Really now,” said Token. “Where are you looking?”

 

“Anything but fast food and restaurants,” he laughs. I join in on the laughter. Part of me starts to think about how things are going to be with my mom and sister from now on. We kill time talking about random shit like movies coming out this summer and college plans although we have our senior year to get through. I feel so bad for Token though. It sounds like his parents are pressuring him to go to an Ivy league school. I drink some more feeling more relaxed each time I swallow this liquid poison.

 

“Tweek is downstairs,” he said standing up. “I will be right back.” Token leaves the room and I stand up to go to the bathroom. I stumble a little and feel Clyde come to my aid.

 

“I don’t need help,” I slurred slightly.

 

“Yes you do,” he said helping me towards the bathroom. I have never been this drunk, I have seen people hungover and I’m not a fan. I get into the bathroom and I start to giggle. “What?”

 

“I have never been wrecked,” I admit out loud. I can’t even stand so I sit to pee and I don’t care what he thinks about it. “It feels weird but in a good way.”

 

“Lucky for you we don’t have school tomorrow.”

 

“Fuck school,” I slur. “We only have a week left anyway.” I just barely made it with passing, so much for getting a scholarship. I look up at Clyde as he is still watching me. “What, you want to wipe my ass too.”

 

“No,” he laughs. I can hear Tweek and Token come back into the room. I finish up with Clyde there to help me stand. We come out of the bathroom and I’m glad to see Tweek. He is still spending a lot of time with Annie I feel like I barely get to see him. Thank god my crisis happened when he was at work. Other than that, I’m not sure if I would have been able to get ahold of him.

 

“Tweek,” I slur. “Thanks for coming buddy.”

 

“You’re this drunk already,” he stated surprised.

 

“Don’t you judge me!” I exclaim falling back into my spot on the floor.

 

“I’m not,” said Tweek sadly. He sits on the floor next to me. “Is everyone drunk?”

 

“I’m mellow,” said Token sitting back down. “You want in?”

 

“Not tonight,” he replied. “I had to beg my parents to let me come out tonight.”

 

“Why?” asked Clyde. Tweek shrugged. 

 

“I think they miss me or something,” he stated.

 

“Spending too much time with Annie,” I say trying not to sound bitter.

 

“Yeah Tweek,” said Token. “What’s going on with that?” Tweek starts blushing immediately furthering my annoyance with Annie. 

 

“We’re still in our dating phase per the advice this guy here gave me,” Tweek nudges me lightly in my left rib. “Nothing is official yet.”

 

“Why not?” asked Clyde. “You two get along so well. I mean everyone at school already thinks you’re a couple already.”

 

“I don’t care what they think,” said Tweek. “I’m taking my time.”

 

“Oh please,” laughed Clyde. “I know you two are getting a little handsy.”

 

“S-so,” Tweek stammered clearly embarrassed.

 

“Clyde leave Tweek alone. He will ask her out when he is ready.”

 

“Thank you Token,” said Tweek. "Craig, how are you feeling?"

 

“I feel pretty damn good,” I smiled.

 

“Not that,” said Tweek. “About you know…”

 

“Oh Randy being my dad,” I snort. “I don’t give a shit. He is not my father. As far as I’m concerned he owes me 17 years of child support. I wonder how much money that is? I could use a good payday.” Token laughs.

 

“I never looked at it that way,” Token said continuing to laugh.

 

“This is not a laughing matter,” said Tweek. “Craig it’s okay to be upset and confused.”

 

"I'm not confused," I replied. "I don't even know if that asshole knows about me. I don't know shit except he is my biological father."

 

“Why didn’t you ask?”

 

“Tweek I was too busy getting the hell away from there before I actually hurt my own mother.” He understands and says nothing more. I toss back another two shots and I know I am done. I’m having a hard time keeping my eyes open and talking now. I lay on Tweeks lap enjoying his hazelnut coffee smell. I find myself smiling as I close my eyes and nuzzle my head in his lap.

 

“I’m getting ready to head home,” said Clyde standing up. “Tweek are you taking Craig?”

 

“I can’t tonight,” he said. “He is going to be so hung over and I don’t need my parents seeing that.” I can hear them shifting around. I wish like hell I could go with Tweek, he feels so soft tonight, so comfy, so familiar, so right. 

 

“We need to do this more often,” said Token. “Clyde, can you carry Craig?” Clyde laughs.

 

“Of course I can. Come on Tweek I can give you a ride home.” I feel myself being lifted into Clyde’s arms bridal style, I don’t have the energy to fight him on it. He smells like Axe body wash, I'm glad he at least doesn’t use an overwhelming scent. Some of the ones they have are serious overkill. I open my eyes once I’m in the car. They laid me in the back seat. I listen to Tweek and Clyde as they begin to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so long, I didn't want to break it up ruining the mood.......

“I’m really worried about him,” stated Tweek.

 

“I know what you mean but he is not willing to talk about it,” said Clyde. “You know how Craig can get.”

 

“He talked about it when I was there,” Tweek pointed out. I can hear Clyde click his tongue in annoyance.

 

“I noticed,” he replied sounding bitter. “I’m sure it was the booze that got him talking about it so comfortably.”

 

“Why did you guys allow him to drink in the first place? He is going to be sick tomorrow.”

 

“His mind was made up. I would rather he was in our care and not Kenny, for the record I tried to stop him.”

 

“Not hard enough,”

 

“Whatever Tweek, you weren’t there so you don’t really know anyway.”

 

“You’re right, I wasn't. If I was I would have stopped him." Clyde doesn't say anything the remainder of the ride. It was weird hearing them go back and forth about my drinking. It’s not like I’m an alcoholic like Stan. Tweek says goodbye to Clyde and we continue on to his house. I don't even try to pretend to be sleep when the car stops.

 

“Nice conversation you were having about me,” I state as he opens the car door.

 

“Whatever,” he muttered helping me out the car. It’s weird because it feels like my feet don’t want to work. I crash into Clyde’s chest my face landing right over his heart. I swear I can feel it beating into my face as his hands grab my waist. 

 

“Mmmm,” I moan into his chest blushing like crazy I’m sure. I bury my face in his chest completely embarrassed by the sound I made

 

"I got you, man,” he said. “Lean on me like you did earlier. You can’t really move on your own just yet.” I lean on Clyde once again for the help, he even gave me a piggyback ride up the stairs because walking seems like too much work for me. Clyde is nice enough to help me undress and provide me with my favorite pajama bottoms I like to wear of his, yes the Batman ones. He sits a bucket next to his bed after he gets me tucked in. He has me feeling like a child and I hate him for it.

 

I watch as Clyde gets undressed. Have his shoulders always been so bored? He looks more toned than I remember. I watch his back muscles work as he removes his pants. I close my eyes when he turns around turning my face quickly praying he didn’t see me watching him. Once the TV clicks on I feel him get on the bed. He scoots close to me before pulling my body close to his wrapping his free around me. I can’t help it but snuggle my back into his warm body. My mind so heavy with the day’s events I finally drift off to sleep.

 

I wake up some hours later with the wave of nausea hitting me. I quickly swing my feet over the edge of the bed grabbing the bucket Clyde sat there. I feel my eyes water as I start puking into the bucket. Shit, it’s so loud, smells horrible, feels horrible coming up, not feeling worth it at this moment getting trashed last night. I feel Clyde’s hand on my back as I release another round into the bucket.

 

“I’m going to get you some water," he said standing up and running out of his room quickly. Ugh, at least my head doesn't hurt just my stomach. It's very angry right now and I don’t blame it. I’m taking a breather leaning over the bucket. I’m just waiting for it, I know my body isn’t done yet. I can feel the vomit coming up once again. I see Clyde sit a glass of water on his nightstand out of the corner of my eyes.

 

“Man I feel so bad for you,” he stated sitting back on his side of the bed. Clyde likes to sleep close to his window. Whenever I stay the night I sleep on the side closest to his door. I'm glad he chooses to sleep on the side with the window because I am not a fan of sleeping close to them, especially in the winter. 

 

“Thanks,” I muttered. I stare at the bucket of puke and it feels like my stomach is calming down. I lean over thinking I have more but I don’t. I’m dry heaving for a bit before I sit up. “Ughhhh,” I groan leaving over on the bed.

 

“Are you done?” asked Clyde. “I can get take care of the bucket.”

 

“I’m not sure,” I reply honestly.

 

“I’m going to uh get rid of what is currently in there,” said Clyde getting off his bed once more. “God that smells awful,” We both share a laugh before he carries it out of his room. I wonder if mom and sis have been calling me, I’m all but sure of it. I get up walking over to my jeans on the floor grabbing my phone out of the pocket. I can see my mom call several times including 5 minutes ago. God, I don't even feel like going back home.

 

“You haven’t touched your water,” noted Clyde as he came into the room.

 

“Uh yeah I was just checking my phone,” I grab my water and start to drink it. I frown feeling disgusted with the aftertaste of vomit. "I'll be right back." No way was I going to be able to sleep with my breath tasting like that. I brush my teeth and use mouthwash feeling much better. I walk slowly back to the room with my body aching like I'm 98 years old. I lay back on the bed still feeling tired and dare I say weakly. 

 

“I tried to warn you,” stated Clyde.

 

“I know,” I whined. “I don’t need you reminding me.” It made me forget for a while and that was kind of nice. Clyde is watching something on his TV. I roll back over because I’m still pretty tired. I snuggle into Clyde’s side getting comfortable. I swear he has got to be a werewolf or something because his body is always hot. I bit my lip trying to stop my mind from drifting into dirty places. I feel Clyde tense but only for a moment, once he relaxes I drift back off to sleep. I can hear myself snoring at times but I don’t even care. During my rest, I can hear Clyde getting up and move around. I even heard him talking to his dad at one point.

 

Clyde actually lays down facing me from what I can see through the hazy view my tired eyes are providing. I don’t know what comes over me but I wrap my arm around his waist embracing his warm strong body. I sigh because he feels soft despite those ripped muscles he worked hard for. I can feel Clyde slide his hand into my hair, he starts petting me like I’m a cat or something. He has never done that before and it feels so soothing, his hands running through my hair making me feel things I don’t want to feel. I curl up a little feeling myself get hard. I try to think about the divorce and moving away from South Park, anything to get it go down but it seems to not want to listen as long as Clyde is touching me.

 

I open my eyes and Clyde is staring at me. I still have my arm around his waist and he is still playing in my hair. He removes his hand when I open my eyes though. You would have thought I burned him. I swallow hard as I continue to look at him feeling this little tug. Clyde leans in slowly as I do the same. We get close enough our noses are almost touching. We begin to hover staring at each as if we are not sure if we should do this. I don’t know what I’m doing but I decide to toss caution into the wind. I close the space between us kissing him softly.

 

Clyde returns the kiss as if he is still unsure. I’m so nervous but this feels good for me to stop. I tug at his waist pulling him closer to me. Clyde licks at my bottom lip causing me to moan. He takes that moment to slide his tongue into my mouth.

 

“Mm,” I groan in surprise. My hands find their way to his back gripping his shirt as if I am about to fall. I suppress another moan as Clyde rolls his hips into mine. We continue to kiss for a while and things are heating up. My head is beginning to spin and I can’t get enough of that feeling. I can feel his hand slide up my back setting my skin on fire. “Nghhh……” I don’t even recognize my own voice. Clyde releases this small growl. I open my legs welcoming him as he nests between them. I am starting to see why people can be so hooked on sex and I haven’t even done it yet. 

 

Clyde looks into my eyes as if he is searching for a sign to stop. I stare back at him not sure what look I am giving him but I lick my lips missing his. Clyde leans down and I think he is going to kiss me. Inside he goes to the left side of my neck. He licks an area causing me to shiver in ecstasy. I thrust my hips slightly into Clyde. I feel his breath on my neck and that is turning me on more than him licking me. He licks softly before biting down a little. I bit my lip to keep my voice in. While Clyde continues to attack my neck, I unintentionally thrust my hips upward moaning.

 

“A-ah….Craig,” moans Clyde bring his face close to mine. He rubs his nose against mine. “I want to make you feel good.”

 

“You are,” I say lowly as if I am still afraid to admit this to myself. I tilt my head up causing my lips to brush his. I can feel his dick pressing harder into my lower stomach but at this moment I don’t care. Clyde claims my lips causing me to wrap my arms around his neck. I start leaning upward into the kiss wanting to feel more of him pressed into my body. I feel like this monster has been released, I love this feeling he is giving me. “Clyde…,” It’s like that is all he needs to hear. Clyde slides his hand down gripping my dick. I release a breath welcoming his hand where no one else has touched. His grip is firm and very in control, he starts to move his hand up and down my cock as he stares at me. I turn my head to the side trying to fight the embarrassment I feel and he leans down kissing my neck.

 

“Are you accepting me?” he asked face still in my neck breath almost tickling me. His grip tightens around my cock as he continues to stroke me.

 

“H-hahhh,” I moan. I lick my lips trying to stay calm. “I-I….ohhh….I guess so.” Clyde changes his hand rhythm, these movements are quicker and tighter around my crown, god it feels so good. “Fffffuuucck.”

 

“I need more of a concrete answer,” he whispers in my ear. I arch my back never felt this amount of pleasure with my own hand. Clyde removes his hand and I can breathe a little easier for a while. I blink rapidly trying to get rid of this spell he put on me. Suddenly I feel Clyde’s dick against mine, it’s rather wide and warm against my own. I don’t have time to look down as he begins to stroke us both with his right hand.

 

“Y-yes….a-ahh,” I choke out, it’s getting difficult to speak with him touching me like this. Clyde leans closer kissing aggressively. I can feel some drool on the corner of my mouth and I don’t give a fuck. I would do anything right now to keep his lips on mine. He begins to move his hand up and down at a faster pace and this time he moans along with me. Clyde slides his tongue in my mouth sucking on mine causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head. I can’t help but think how this is my first time doing something beyond kissing and it’s with one of my best friends. The kiss along with his hands stroking me, stroking us, it’s indescribable. 

 

“Ugh….aw shit….mmm,” moaned Clyde. “You feel so good….nghhh…I’m going to cum.” I don’t know why but hearing those words did make me cum. I arch my back moaning as my cum lands on my stomach. 

 

“Oh…godddd…ahhh,” I moan as I grip Clyde’s shoulders thrusting into his hand. “Fuck….” I haven’t experienced anything so powerful. This is better than drinking, shit this is better than weed. Clyde starts breathing hard and moaning louder. 

 

“Ohhh….yessss….h-hahh….” Clyde moans as his body begins to shake lightly. I look down and witness his cum hitting my stomach. It feels a little weird having someone else’s come on my skin but I’m not surprised at the same time. Clyde is leaning over me breathing hard. I have my eyes closed trying to wrap my head around everything that just happened.

 

“You ever hook up with a dude?” I ask. Clyde was smooth as fuck during this whole process, no way this was his first time. Clyde shifts to lay on his side of the bed.

 

“Seriously Craig, that is the first question you have for me.” I don’t like how he sounds agitated, to me that means he is hiding something.

 

“Answer me,” I demand with my eyes closed still.

 

“I have been with a guy before,” he replied getting up from the bed. The bed shifted so I know he got up, who knows what the hell he is doing. “Satisfied.” Actually no. Like who the fuck is this dude? When did he decide he wanted to be with guys? What the fuck. 

 

“How come you never talked about it before?” I questioned.

 

“Craig,” he sighed. “I don’t want to get into this right now. I know you have a lot of questions but can we just please enjoy each other’s company before this gets complicated.” I finally open my eyes sitting up to look at him.

 

“It’s a big deal to me,” I stated. “I have never done anything like this.” Clyde is standing up looking at me very puzzled.

 

“Nothing?” he questioned. I can feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. I shift uncomfortably as I look away.

 

“Nothing pass kissing,” I muttered. Although Token and Clyde are my friends I didn’t want them to know how inexperienced I am. Tweek is the only one who knows because he is as inexperienced as I am. We can relate to this together.

 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” he asked walking over to the bed and sitting on my side close to me.

 

“I didn’t want you to stop,” I say lowly slightly embarrassed. “I liked it, I like how you made me feel.” I can feel Clyde staring at me.

 

“Sounds so cute when you say it like that,” he says smiling.

 

“Shut up,” I said shoving him to feel somewhat normal again. I look down at my stomach remembering I needed to clean up. I grab a paper towel wiping my stomach down. Clyde and I look towards the door as we hear voices.

 

“Clyde,” said Mr. Donovan. “Craig’s mom is here.”

 

“Shit,” I hiss. I remove the bottoms and step into my jeans quickly. I grab my shirt putting it on. Clyde fixes his shorts just as quickly as I got dressed. I grab my phone stuffing it into my pocket before exiting the room. Clyde is right behind me as we head downstairs. I can see mom talking to Mr. Donovan. She sees me and immediately runs over to me hugging me really tightly. Jeez, I wasn’t gone that long.

 

“Craig, you cannot keep running off like that!” she scolds. 

 

I know mom,” I replied. “I’m sorry.” I’m really not, I just want her to drop it.

 

“I’m glad that Tweek told me you were here. I thought you were at Token’s. Let’s get home we have a lot to discuss.” She turns towards Mr. Donovan. “Thank you so much for your help.”

 

“I understand,” he replied. “You know how teenagers can be over emotional. Let us know if you need anything at all.” Mom nods as she ushers me outside.

 

“I’ll text you,” yelled Clyde. I looked at him as he stood on the porch in his shorts, tee, no shoes on his feet. I can't help but wonder if my scent still lingering on his skin? He looks pretty sexy with his hair blowing in the wind like that. I look away to get into the car and mom waste no time to lay in on me. 

 

“I know this whole thing is a shock for you but that does not mean you get to disrespect me!” she said almost yelling. “I have been calling you! At least Tricia told me where she was going you, on the other hand, didn't." I roll my eyes and look out the window. I’m still thinking about what I did with Clyde and I’m wondering when we will get to do it again.


	9. Chapter 9

I walk into school on Monday counting down the rest of this week. Clyde had to text me wanting to meet up but I was not in the mood for it. I’m at my locker more than ready to turn in my textbook. I look up seeing Stan. He is standing across the hall outside of Kyle's class. They are all smiles just loving life. I find myself frowning and slightly growling as I ball up my fist.

 

“Craig!” called Clyde. I see Tweek is behind him and I’m sure Token is off somewhere around here with Heidi. Clyde gets closer before continuing to talk so he is not shouting. “What’s wrong? You got that look on your face.” Not even their presence is making me feel better. Tweek taps Clyde's arm pointing at Stan as he starts to walk past us I assume to go to class. I put my foot out sending him crashing to the floor. Stan hits the floor hard being heard by anyone close by in the hall. I feel a tiny bit of satisfaction watching that smile disappear from his face as he smashes into the tan vinyl floor. Kyle turns around as he was about to head into class but he heard the fall too.

 

“What the fuck?” asked Stan standing up after he has recovered from the fall.

 

"It was an accident,” said Clyde trying to defuse the situation. Stan can be a bit of a hot head at times.

 

“The hell it was!” barked Stan fuming as he glares at me.

 

“Fuck you!” I spat at him.

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Kyle stepping in looking at me. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

“This doesn’t involve you,” I reply. “Mind your business curly fries.”

 

“Don’t talk to him like that!” said Stan defensively.

 

“Make me!” I threatened. Clyde steps in front of me quickly.

 

“Alright Craig,” he said. “That’s enough.”

 

“Fuck you and your perfect life,” I say to Stan reaching past Clyde pushing him. Stan pushes Clyde out of the way punching me in the face, boy did I feel every bit of it. My jaw instantly starts to throb but with the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I recover quickly.

 

“Fucking asshole,” said Stan hitting me in the stomach. I gasp from the blow as my anger boils over, I punch Stan in the ribs as he tackles me. I’m glad that I don’t fall but Stan is doing his best to take me down. He is pretty strong but I’m digging my feet into the floor beneath me trying to stay on my feet. Anyone close by can hear our sneakers squeaking on the floor.

 

“What the hell is wrong with him!” screamed Kyle. “Get off of Stan you fucking psycho!”

 

“Craig!” screamed Tweek. I think he tried to help as I remember a blur of blonde hair but I pushed him away turning my attention back to Stan.

 

“I fucking hate you!” I scream at him as I grab a fist full of his hair that looks so much like mine. God, why did I have to look so much like him, so much like my dad? I start tugging at his hair. Soon I topple to the floor with Stan on top of me screaming.

 

“Owww!" cried Stan. He started swinging wildly. "Let go goddamnit!" I can see Clyde bending down picking me up off the floor. He grips my waist pulling me up but I’m not letting go of Stan’s hair so easily. Kyle is now trying to release my grip on Stan’s hair as he pries my fingers off one by one. 

 

“My life is shit, why does yours get to be so great” I growl. Kyle manages to release a few fingers at this point, I start to kick at Stan. Stan becomes free jumping to his feet quickly punching me in the face since Clyde is holding me. I’m leaning over tasting blood from my teeth cutting the inside of my lip during that last strike. Clyde backs up to keep me out of reach but Stan starts to charge forward causing Kyle to wrap his arms around him from behind to stop him.

 

“Stan no!” said Kyle pulling on him. “Where the fuck is Kenny when I need him! Goddamnit!” Stan is dragging Kyle across trying to close the gap between us. Kyle tightens his arms around Stan’s waist trying to pull him back.

 

“I’m kicking his ass!” screamed Stan pointing his right finger at me. He better not get close to me or I'm biting that finger off! Who the fuck does he think he is talking to. I can now hear the teachers running down the hall pushing their way through the crowd of students that gather to watch Stan and I make a spectacle of ourselves. I feel Clyde picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

 

"Fuck you, Marsh!" I yelled giving him the finger although I’m upside down. I can feel Clyde sprinting as the teachers yell after him. I’m bouncing up and down as he continues at a good pace. Clyde doesn't stop until he is in the parking lot. He puts me down quickly and breathing hard. We run quickly towards his car.

 

“Get in the car!” he yells. I see the teachers finally made their way outside, he didn’t have to tell me twice. I get in the car as Clyde gets behind the wheel. I look out the back window as he peels out of the parking lot. I turn around looking out the back-window smirking as I give the teachers my middle finger before turning back around. I don’t say anything as Clyde drives. I don’t know where he is going and I don’t care.

 

Clyde pulls up to his house parking the car. I’m still sitting in the car as he opens my door. 

 

“Why are you still sitting there?” he asked. “Out!” I get out the car slowly not use to him yelling. He grabs my hand leading me to the front door. He unlocks it walking inside slamming the door before turning to face me. “What the hell were you thinking?” We both hear our phones going off but ignore it.

 

“I fucking hate him,” I spat. 

 

“Stan? You never hated him before,” said Clyde. “Is this because you know he is your brother?”

 

“Half-brother,” I correct walking into the living room. I sit down on the sofa not looking at him.

 

“I get that your upset…”

 

“No, you don't!” I snap at him. “You’re an only child and happen to be living in a really nice house. You don’t know what it is like to struggle. All I can think about is how my mom has been struggling to survive along with my dad. Come to find out my real dad makes pretty good fucking money and I’m over here suffering. This asshole is living the fucking life without a care in the world.” Clyde doesn’t say anything as he sits next to me. After a moment, he leans over and hugs me. I try to push him away but he is not letting me. I don’t want to break down, I don’t want him to see me break down, I need Tweek. I blink back the tears, I’m so pissed off.

 

I didn’t mean to attack Stan like that I was just so mad when I saw him. It didn’t do him any favors that he was just laughing with his friends while my life is falling apart, why shouldn’t his either. I bury my face in Clyde’s chest breathing in that familiar scent that at this moment is pretty calming. I let out a shaky breath as I try to calm my nerves. 

 

“You okay?” asked Clyde pulling back so he can look at me. I feel the lust rising inside of me spilling over as I move forward kissing him. I just need to forget everything even if it is just for a moment. “Craig…” I continue kissing him climbing into his lap straddling him. Clyde seems caught off guard as he should be. I’m not going to let him fight me off with his sensitivity bullshit. I shove my tongue into his mouth earning a moan from him. “Mmm…”

 

I feel myself getting harder responding to Clyde’s moan. I grind my hips against him panting hard into the kiss. Clyde is fighting me trying to get up and I don’t like that. I grab his wrists pinning them each one close to his shoulders. I glare at him as he looks at me breathing hard. I dare him to stop me. I roll my hips a few times and I can finally feel him getting hard. I lean forward still holding his arms taking his bottom lip in between my teeth.

 

“Nghh…." moans Clyde looking at me. I begin to smirk while I still have his lip hostage. I release it licking it before kissing him. I don’t know what made me bit his lip but I loved his reaction even more.

 

I scoop back enough unbuttoning Clyde’s pants before doing my own. Clyde looks a little hazed over as he is not really fighting me now. Something tells me he wouldn’t have. Not my gut but the way he looked at me. I pull his cock out feeling my face heat up. I pull out my own pressing it against his trying to achieve what he did the last time we were together. I wrap my hand around both our cocks moving my hand slowly. It feels strange having two dicks in my hand I must admit. I decide to move my hand as if I’m alone and jerking myself off. Clyde moans and I wonder how good does it feel. I lean forward licking the side of his neck that is exposed.

 

“Oh….Craig,” he moans bucking his hips which is beyond sexy. Clyde's wrists break free with him placing his left hand on my waist squeezing it lightly.

 

“Oh god….” I reply feeling his cock twitch in my hand. I start to kiss him again as I continue to move my hand up and down firmly. A bit later I feel Clyde right hand above of mine adding to the pleasure. I moan because his touch is so much different than mine, it feels wonderful. “H-ahh…a-ahh…” Clyde moves from my lips to my neck sucking lightly. He bits me a little hard and surprisingly I like the way that felt. “Fuck,” I start to thrust my hips towards him loving the sounds escaping his mouth, the feel of his hands on my body. I feel the familiar tingle in my groin building. “Fuck yessss…..A-ah….” I continue to move my hand up and down our shaft along with Clyde’s hand. Clyde runs his fingers over the crown before tightening his grip. I couldn’t stop this orgasm if I wanted to. “Ohhh….I-I’m cumming…..nghhh,” I could barely get the words out. I feel Clyde bit down on my neck causing my orgasm to be more explosive. I begin to shake as I feel my cum running down my hand.

 

“Craig…..shit,” moans Clyde thrusting his own hips bouncing me up a little. I bury my face into his neck still stroking us both despite me coming down from my own orgasm. Clyde is moaning loudly and I feel his shiver slightly as he thrust harder. “Goddddd…ughhh….ahh...ahh.” I don’t move for a while, I just stay with my face in his shoulder listening to him breathe hard. I finally pull back and stand up looking at my hand. My hand doesn’t have as much cum on it as Clyde’s does as his hand was on top of my mine. I walk to the kitchen grabbing a paper towel and cleaning myself up right away. I fix my pants before heading backhanding Clyde a paper towel. I watch him as he cleans up wanting a cigarette really badly. “You know the teachers are going to call our parents.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck,” I reply. “I wish my mom would say something to me about this. This whole thing is her fault.” I watch as Clyde rebuttons his jeans.

 

“She didn’t force you to fight Stan.”

 

“Whatever,” I mutter rolling my eyes.

 

“What was that just now?”

 

“What was what?” I ask acting like I don’t know what he was talking about.

 

“You know what,” said Clyde.

 

“I needed a distraction,” I replied.

 

“A distraction…” snorts Clyde. “Nice.” Clyde gets up walking out of the living room. I don’t even know what to say to him. I did need the distraction. It helps that Clyde is cute and good with his hands. I decide to leave since he is in a funk or whatever and he just left me alone. I head home knowing my mom isn’t there, this is the perfect time to take a nap. I decide to take a quick shower and go to lay down. I’m sleeping well until mom wakes me up and I know she is pissed.

 

“Craig!” she yells bursting into my room. “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“I was sleeping,” I groan turning over unfazed by her anger.

 

“You sit up right now and look at me!” she demands. I roll all the way over sitting up and adjusting my blankets. “You have any idea how much trouble you are in?”

 

“Seriously mom it’s the last week of school,” I said rolling my eyes. “No one gives a shit.”

 

“You got into a fight and fled school property. I have to drop you off tomorrow and go speak to the principal concerning this stunt you pulled. Look at you.” I know my cheek where Stan hit me is swollen and sore but I don’t regret what I did. He deserved to be knocked down a few pegs. “Craig, we just talked about this. I can’t have you lashing out. You must handle this divorce better.”

 

“This nothing to do with the fucking divorce,” I say trying not to yell at her. “I have a dad I didn’t even know about oh and a brother too, another sister Shelly, how the fuck am I suppose to get over that!” Now I am yelling. I freak out every time I try to process this.

 

“He doesn’t know about you,” says my mother lowly looking away from me.

 

“I’m sure he didn’t” I reply trying not to sound bitter.

 

“I will let you get away tonight with how you spoke to me but this will not happen again. Dinner will be ready in an hour.” My mom closes my door and I lay back onto my bed staring at the ceiling. I hear my phone ringing and I struggle to pick the phone up off my nightstand. I answer it without looking to see who it is.

 

“What,” I say into the phone.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Tweek.

 

“Hey Tweek,” I reply a little softer.

 

“You totally freaked out today. I was so scared. You pushed me away when I tried to help…..”

 

“Tweek I’m so sorry,” I apologize. “I was just really upset at Stan. I mean it’s hard for me not to be mad at him and that whole family.”

 

“I know,” said Tweek softly.

 

“They don’t even know about me,” I say close to crying. “I mean I expect that but my father doesn't know about me like my mom didn’t even tell him.”

 

“Look at the positive,” said Tweek. “You learned something a little more about it. You should really try sitting down with your mom and having a heart to heart. 

 

“Fuck no I’m not doing that,” I replied. “We just tried it and it sucked.”

 

“Give it some time and revisit it later,” he suggests.

 

“Yeah maybe…” I say feeling my phone buzz. I look at my phone and I have mixed texts from Clyde, Token and the latest one to come in was from Trish. She was asking about my fight. How the fuck does she even know about it? What am I saying, it’s South Park? I can tell her about it when she gets here. I talk to Tweek a bit more before ending the call. I admit I feel much better after talking to him. He is right though. I should talk to my mom about this but I damn kid. I shouldn’t have to be doing this. I roll my eyes before turning on my TV to distract me temporarily from my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

It is the last day of school and this week has been the longest. Packing up my room I didn’t have time for shit else. Mom got a 3 bedroom apartment that is costing as much as the house. She said we would all need to get jobs to help out. I can’t believe this shit. Every single time I see Stan now I cringe. He gives me the meanest stare but I dare him to come at me, I’m ready for another showdown.

 

I’m outside in the woods with Kenny smoking. Since it’s the last day, not a damn thing is going on. Why did I even bother coming today?

 

“I got a job at Whistling Willie’s,” stated Kenny. “I can put in a good word for you.”

 

“Yeah no,” I replied. “I will find something.”

 

“So…” Kenny laughs. “Was that shit between you and Stan?”

 

“I was just playing a prank on him,” I shrugged lying my ass off. "I didn't think he would take it so personally."

 

“Stan is not so hot tempered as everyone thinks,” said Kenny. “You seriously pissed him off.”

 

“He will get the fuck over it,” I snort before inhaling my cigarette.

 

“Kyle is still pissed at me for not being around during the fight. Excuse me for getting a morning blow job for Christ sake.” I start laughing. “What was up with you calling Kyle curly fries?” Kenny laughs. “You know you hurt his feelings with that shit.”

 

“His hair,” I say continuing to laugh. “It honestly reminds me of curly fries. He should really consider cutting that shit.” Kenny laughs so hard doubling over. He finally stands back up.

 

"Here comes your buddy,” stated Kenny pointing towards the school. I look and I see Clyde. He is dawning a red tee and jean shorts. I lick my lips before looking away because he looks damn good.

 

“He’s probably coming to kill the fun,” I state rolling my eyes to keep my front up. I nurse my cigarette some more as Clyde gets close.

 

“Hey Kenny,” he greets.

 

“Sup,” smiled Kenny. Clyde tilts his head slightly holding his hand out. He is wanting the cigarette, I had it to him.

 

“What are you guys up to?” he asked before taking a puff off the cigarette. “The usual?”

 

“Pretty much,” shrugged Kenny. “Last day of school, not shit going on. I could so be getting my dick wet right now.” Clyde chuckles as he blushes a little.

 

“Craig, did you forget we had plans,” stated Clyde. What plans? We don’t have any plans. I look at Clyde and I know what he is hinting at.

 

“I forgot,” I replied slowly. “Now?”

 

“Now,” demands Clyde.

 

"I have to go, Kenny," I sigh. "I'll text you later." Kenny nods with this smirk on his face. I frown at him, mister knows it all. I follow Clyde to his car quietly. Neither of us discusses the fact we know what we are going to do. We get into the car and Clyde takes off quickly. “Jesus dude, slow down.”

 

“It has been a long fucking week,” he states. “You cleared out your locker?”

 

“Wasn’t shit for me to clear out,” I reply. Clyde places a hand on my thigh.

 

“I missed you this week,” he confesses easily. I blush looking at his hand on my hand. I missed him too actually. He reached out to me on Facebook apologizing for being over emotional the last time we were together. I wouldn’t say that Clyde is clingy but I can tell he is starting to like me a lot though. I don’t know what my feelings are regarding him. All I know he is making my body feel intoxicating. I take a deep breath trying to calm my body down. I hear my phone ring and I see it is Tweek. I go ahead and answer it.

 

“Tweek, you okay?” I ask. He usually doesn’t call me around this time.

 

“Where are you?” he asked. “I wanted to talk to you about getting a job at the shop.”

 

“Oh,” I reply. “Uh something came up…..can we talk about it later.”

 

“Yeah sure,” he replies. “You sure have been busy lately.” I can see Clyde looking at me.

 

“Yeah, busy packing up my shit,” I snort. “I can’t believe I’m going to be living in an apartment like it's so small. I'm not a snob or anything but those walls are thin as shit.”

 

“I know it sucks,” said Tweek. “I’m at my last class for the day and school year, fucking awesome. We probably aren’t going to do anything.”

 

“That is why I have other things I’m doing,” I laugh. “I will get with you later I promise.” I hang up the phone and feel myself starting to tingle in anticipation. I would never admit but my masturbation sessions have upped since I somewhat hooked up with Clyde. I feel horny way too often. We pull up to his house getting out the car.

 

“What did Tweek want?” he asked unlocking the front door.

 

“Something about trying to get me a job at the shop,” I state walking inside. “Not sure if I want to though. I mean it’s Tweek for god sake.” Clyde locks the door. Soon as I hear the lock click he walks over to me and kisses hard. I wrap my arms around his neck forgetting about what I was just about to say. I have been wanting this, I need this. He continues to assault my mouth and making out in front of the door. I growl lowly into his mouth before jumping into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. I knew he would be able to hold me. God damn, he sounds sexy as fuck as he lets out a grunt adjusting to my weight. 

 

Clyde surprisingly climbs the stairs holding on to me, kissing me, not missing a single step. Once at the top he starts kissing me as he makes his way over to his door. He opens the door with one hand stumbling to his bed. We fall so hard on the bed I’m surprised we didn’t break it under our weight.

 

"I have to think about you all the time,” he says on top of me. He kisses me slowly still looking at me, those eyes trying to shatter my soul.

 

“Me too,” I admit. I hate that I’m letting my walls down a little but it’s just Clyde. I lean up kissing Clyde and I can myself getting hard quickly. Clyde kissing me back running his tongue along my bottom lip before biting it lightly. “Mmm" I moaned looking at him as he smirks at me. Cocky asshole. I part my lips slightly and he slides his tongue inside. Clyde's tongue feels a little bumpy and I start to wonder what it would feel like on my dick. I have started to wonder a lot of things lately including losing my virginity.

 

“A-ah,” mutters Clyde as he starts to kiss my neck. He sucks on it so right, not too hard, no too soft. I arch my back my body wanting to be close to him as possible. Clyde grinds his hips against me. Fuck, he is so hard. I spread my leg sliding my arms around his waist gripping his back as I feel a new warmth spreading throughout my body. He finds his new spot on my neck making his way to my collarbone. He does soft licks causing my body to tingle.

 

“Fucckkk,” I moan. I lift my head to witness Clyde tongue sliding across my skin. I reach my hands up gripping his hair causing it to become messier. I toss my head back fully enjoy his lips on my skin. Clyde plants soft kisses before suddenly taking my left nipple into his mouth. “O-Ohhh….godddd," I feel more blood rushing to my dick causing me to feel a little pain along with pleasure. I trust my hips up into Clyde as he continues to flick his tongue across my nipple. "Ughhh goddamnit, Clyde…..” Clyde looks up smirking allowing one hand to travel lower. He careful rubs his hand over the imprint of my dick straining in my pants.

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you look sexier,” he says cockily.

 

“Fuck you,” I hiss. Clyde begins to rub the crown through my jeans before touching my shaft. I’m losing all control the longer we’re kissing and feeling each other up. Clyde sits up taking his shirt off. He helps me out of mine before kissing me again. God this is incredible. I slide my hand up the front of his firm chest. I slowly slide my hand back down his chest, to his abs, slowly teasing those little hairs on his lower abs.

 

“Nghhh…Craig,” he moans looks at me. God the way he looks at me has me getting harder than I thought possible. I slide my hands lower rubbing him slowly never taking my eyes off of him. I fondle him through his jeans. “Mmmm,” he moans licking his lips. At that moment, I make up my mind, I know what I want to do. 

 

“Clyde,” I moan. “I want to fuck.”

 

“What?” he questions stopping. I continue to rub his dick until he moves my hand away like it burned him. He sits back on his knees looking serious.

 

“I want to fuck,” I repeat sitting up on my elbows. He is just staring at me as if I am speaking French or something.

 

“Like are you sure?” he asked. “This is a pretty big deal.”

 

“I know,” I replied. “It’s with you so it’s fine okay. It’s not like you’re some guy I picked up off the street.”

 

“Um alright then,” he said. “Let me grab some stuff.” I see Clyde get up to leave the room. I take this time to remove all my clothes. I want him to see and know I am serious about this. God, I can’t believe I am doing this. Am I moving too fast? Should I slow down? Clyde comes back into the room and I see the shock register on his face since I’m still standing naked in his room. I quickly sit down on his bed covering my body with his blanket feeling the embarrassment kick in slightly. “Um….wow.”

 

“What,” I snap hoping I didn’t make a mistake.

 

“You’re just so beautiful,” he said walking over to me. He has a bottle of lube in his hand. He sits the lube on the bed before going to grab a condom out of his nightstand. I feel nervous once seeing the condom like holy shit this is going to happen. Clyde leans back over me with the condom still in his hand. I keep looking at it as if I am expecting it to disappear. Clyde reaches his right hand up cupping the side of my face causing me to blush further. God does he really need to be sentimental. He starts kissing me again but more softly than before. His hand slowly grazes over my hips. I suck in a nervous breath tensing a little. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Yes I’m sure,” I replied looking away. I look at Clyde as he coats two of his fingers. I spread my legs beyond embarrassed. Clyde buries his face between my neck and shoulder. His fingers are tickling me that I’m holding back a laugh. I feel a little pressure and his finger slides in but it’s not as bad as I thought. I’m relieved that it didn’t hurt. As he kisses my neck as his fingers slide in and out of me slowly. I would tell him to go faster but I appreciate him taking his time. My body is reacting on its own as my dick become harder. I moan loudly unable to keep my voice in anymore. “H-ahhh….”

 

“God your killing me,” laughed Clyde.

 

“How so?” I ask trying to even out my voice.

 

“I want to just be inside you,” he says cocking his head to the side. “It is important that I take my time.” He never once stopped moving his fingers while explaining himself. I can feel myself becoming hot as he leans closer to me.

 

“Ughhh…..” I moan. “Shit,”

 

“You about to cum?” he asked working his fingers faster. The heat is beginning to build causing me to shake a little.

 

“I will if you keep doing that,” I moaned arching my back onto his fingers. I hear my phone ringing, fuck that phone. I nuzzle my nose into Clyde’s cheek wanting him to kiss me. Clyde catches my drift turning his face into me kissing me deeply. I hear Clyde’s phone starting to ring now. 

 

“Damnit…," he said. "Like hold on….” Clyde pulls away from me to answer the phone. “What Token!” I groan, leave it to Token to cock block. "You can't be serious right now. Alright, we will be right there." Clyde hangs up the phone. "Your sister got into a fight." 

 

“So what?” I replied laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. “That doesn’t mean we have to stop doing what we’re doing.”

 

“You don’t get it,” said Clyde tossing a shirt on. “It was about your mom. Sister like brother, let me wash my hands really quick.” I reluctantly drag myself from the bed getting dressed. I’m going to kick Tricia ass for this. I was looking forward to having sex with Clyde. 

 

Clyde and I and head down towards her school in his car. As we get closer I can see a crowd and I have a feeling that is where she is. Clyde pulls up curb putting the car in park. We start to run towards the crowd and I can see Token holding Tricia while some other girl is being held back by her friends.

 

"You think we don't know about your mom!" the girl yelled. "Your mom is a whore and a skank. Don’t get mad at me for that!” I see Karen lung forward decking the girl in the mouth. I watch as the girl hits the ground like a sack of dirt. I’m mad at my mom but family is family. I stood back and watched as Clyde grabbed Karen. The girls are screaming back and forth and it was just really bad. The true definition of a cat fight. I decide to finally step in.

 

“Tricia,” I say standing in front of her. “Snap out of it. It’s the last day of school or whatever. Fuck what that little bitch over there is saying, she doesn’t know shit.” I can visibly see that Tricia is upset snarling as she looks around me at the girl that was teasing her. “Come on Clyde can take us home.” 

 

"Fights over," said Clyde. "Go head home now!" The little girl stood up glaring at Karen as she holds her cheek.

 

“Fuck you Karen!” she shouts. “Weak ass, poor ass bitch!”

 

“Ohhhh!” said the crowd of teens standing around.

 

“What you say cunt!” said Karen trying to snatch away from Clyde.

 

"Leave now or I will personally sue all of you,” threatened Token. I don’t turn around but I can hear the kids breaking up and leaving. Most of the people in town know that Token is loaded and probably don’t want to test him.

 

“Wait,” said Tricia as Token is still holding her. “I have to say bye to Karen.” I nod for Token to let Tricia go. I have to give her props, Karen is down for the cause. I would have loved to see what she would have done to that little bitch running her mouth. I watch as Tricia walks over to Karen. I take this time to grill Token turning my attention to him.

 

“Token what the hell,” I said.

 

“Don’t get mad at me,” he replied. “I was driving past and I happened to see the fight and recognize Tricia.”

 

"Well, I guess thanks for calling me I guess,” I replied.

 

“Yeah I did call you but you didn’t answer, thank god Clyde did. You need to answer your damn phone.”

 

“Whatever,” I muttered as Tricia walked over.

 

“I’m ready to go,” said Tricia. “Token can you give Karen a ride home?”

 

“I sure can,” said Token. “Don’t worry about what the other kids are saying. They don’t know anything okay.”

 

“I know but it pissed me off,” she replied rolling her eyes. “Stupid bitch.”

 

“Alright then let’s get going," said Clyde stepping in. We say our goodbyes and head into the car. “I’m glad you’re okay Tricia.” Tricia takes a seat in the back as we all get into place to head home.


	11. Chapter 11

“I know how to hold my own,” laughed Tricia as Clyde drives. “What have you been up to?”

 

“Nothing thanks to you,” I replied remembering clearly what I was doing before Token called. Clyde hits my arm with his right hand.

 

“Don’t worry about your brother,” he replied. “He was worried about you too.”

 

“I know that fucker loves me deep down,” she laughs. I roll my eyes as we pull up in front of the house. 

 

“When are you guys moving to the apartment?” asked Clyde.

 

“Next weekend,” said Tricia. “Are you going to help us move?”

 

“I can if you need me to.”

 

“Do it! I want to see those muscles!”

 

“Tricia!” I shout not liking the idea of her eyeballing Clyde. She laughs before getting out of the car. Tricia makes her way into the house as I run my hands through my hair. Clyde is laughing lowly.

 

“I think your sister has the hots for me!” he joked.

 

“Stop it,” I say trying to be serious but I end up laughing a little.

 

“You jealous,” cooed Clyde.

 

“I am not,” I said rolling my eyes. Clyde grabs my hand and I pull it away. “I’ll see you later.” I quickly get out of the car and run into the house. My heart is beating hard as I make my way to my room. Knowing Clyde I know I just hurt his feelings but I’m not use to all that hand holding shit. I hear my phone ringing and I see that it is Tweek. “Hey,”

 

“I heard what happened,” he said. “Is Tricia okay?”

 

“She’s a fighter, literally,” I replied heading upstairs to my room. Man news travels fast. I’m sure it was Token who told him though.

 

“Did you want to fill an application to work at the shop?” asked Tweek. “I can come by tonight if you want?”

 

“Thanks, Tweek but I want to find a job on my own,” I said sitting down on my bed kicking my sneakers off my feet. “If I can’t find one is okay if I come back to you?”

 

“Yeah sure,” he replies. “I admire the fact you want to find one on your own. You know I will be here to help you if you need it.”

 

“I know,” I reply feeling slightly flustered at the way he said it. I don’t know, it sounded weird to me.

 

“So uh how are things going between you and Clyde?” asked Tweek. Why is he bring up Clyde? He knows if we were a couple I would tell him.

 

“Nothing is really going on between us,” I lied.

 

“Craig, are you really going to try me today?” said Tweek catching me off guard.

 

“Why are you asking?” I ask not in the mood for games.

 

“Kenny said he saw you leave with Clyde. I wanted to know if you would tell me but you didn’t.” Fuck, now this looks worse than it really is. I do tend to tell Tweek everything.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“A little,” he said quickly. “I don’t like you hiding stuff from me. It feels like you are trying to hide it.”

 

“I’m not I swear," I said trying my hardest to convince him.

 

“Kenny thinks you guys went off to do it,” God damn Kenny. He needs to keep his thoughts to himself. He should know better than to say any theories around Tweek, he tends to run with them.

 

“Uh….”

 

“You had sex with Clyde!”

 

“No," I replied feeling my cheeks warm. “We almost did but we had to go tend to Tricia.”

 

“A-are you d-dating Clyde?” asked Tweek.

 

“No,” I replied blushing harder glad he couldn’t see me. “I mean I like Clyde and he makes me feel good.”

 

“Good in what way?” asked Tweek. “I’m confused. You sound like you guys have done something before.” Shit. Why is this hard for me to talk about to Tweek?

 

“Yeah….kind of….sort of,” I sigh. “Like last weekend.”

 

“Last weekend! Were you even going to tell me?”

 

“Maybe, I don’t know. It felt like an out of body experience.”

 

“Feel like talking about it now?” asked Tweek concerned but clearly curious about what happened.

 

“Will you forgive me for not telling you if I do?”

 

"I always forgive you, Craig," He has a good point. “I just want to you know, help you where I can, we’re best friends. It’s what best friends do.”

 

“How can you do that when you’re on the same experience level as me?”

 

“I have done stuff with Annie,” he says defensively. 

 

“Like what?” I asked laughing not believing him.

 

“S-s-stuff,” stammered Tweek. I can hear him and see him getting flustered.

 

“Holy shit”, I said knowing he did something. This sends my mind into overdrive. “What did you do?”

 

“You first,” he said quickly.

 

“You promise to tell me,” I said not wanting Tweek to back out.

 

“I promise!” squeaked Tweek. Tweek always keeps his promises. I sighed trying to think of where to start.

 

“You know when I got really drunk,” I start. “I was kind of sick that morning but I recovered.” I sigh. “I really don’t know. I mean I was just touching him, he was touching me and we kind of jerked each other off if that is what you can call it.” I blush thinking back I actually did that, nothing compared to today though.

 

“S-so what happened today?”

 

“Nothing,” I replied. “I was going to have sex with him.” The line goes deathly quiet. “Hello?”

 

“I’m here,” said Tweek quietly.

 

“What is Tweek?”

 

“I’m just surprised you almost slept with someone that you’re not dating. You always said you wanted to be in a relationship first a-and you didn’t trust anyone.”

 

“It’s not just anyone,” I explain. “It’s Clyde. Doesn’t matter, it didn’t happen. What happened with you and Annie?”

 

"Um well we have been hanging out a lot,” explains Tweek. “I really like her but I can tell she wants more you know. I’m not sure why but I don’t want to commit just yet.” I know the feeling. It’s how I feel about Clyde. I don’t know why though. “She came over on Sunday and we were suppose to be just watching movies. Next thing I know she is kissing me. It was nice so I didn’t mind it. I thought she was going to let me feel on her boobs again. She puts my…uh…dick in her mouth.” I instantly get jealous.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” I asked standing up because I’m so worked up. “I mean what is like?”

 

“Oh god!” said Tweek. “I feel like such an idiot. I ended up cumming in her mouth. It was a total accident. I just warm and wet, ugh.” I can feel my body wanting to react to his description and I pushed the feeling back down so I can focus on the conversation.

 

“I’m sure Annie knew what she was getting into,” I replied.

 

“She did,” agrees Tweek. “She was very sweet and understanding. I can’t believe I did that.”

 

“Most people do that at some point” I replied wondering if I could get Clyde to go down on me. 

 

“I put my bodily fluids in her mouth Craig!” exclaimed Tweek freaking out. “I didn’t ask her permission to that b-but I didn’t have time to.”

 

“Don’t worry so much,” I replied. “She knows what could happen if she sucks a dick. If she didn’t like it she would have told you or said something.

 

“You’re right,” said Tweek sounding a bit calmer.

 

“Tweek I promise to not hide anything from you anymore okay. I was just feeling weird since it’s Clyde.”

 

“It’s okay,” sighed Tweek. “I just kind of miss you talking to me. You know we’re the only two left that are virgins and I like talking to you about this kind of stuff.” I smile because I feel the same way for the most part. It’s still weird that my first time, my first everything is going to be with Clyde. I sit back down on my bed.

 

“This is a secret so don’t tell anyway okay,” I say before starting.

 

“What?”

 

“Clyde has hooked up with a guy before?”

 

“What? Who?”

 

“I still need to find out who,” I reply lying back on my bed. “It’s like I want to know but not at the same time.”

 

"I would be scared to know," said Tweek. “It could be anybody. Have you asked Clyde?”

 

“Of course I asked Clyde” I replied feeling annoyed remembering how he brushed it off. “I’m just curious who it was because he seems so…experienced." The line goes quiet for a moment.

 

“H-he made you feel that good, huh?” I can feel myself blushing as I mumble incoherent words. I think over how am I going to bring this whole first guy thing to Clyde. I mean why should he have to explain anything to me when we’re not dating. I mean I didn’t know he was into guys. I want to know who the first guy is that Clyde lost his second virginity to.


	12. Chapter 12

We moved into the apartment with the help of Clyde and his dad. It didn't take long for us to move since we don't have a lot of stuff. Dad actually lets mom have the furniture as he said something about wanting a new beginning. We still don't know where he is going to live. I think he is going to Denver so he can be close to Tricia but far enough from mom and the gossip of this town. No one really knows what happened outside of my friends but people here don’t get divorced like that so it has caused much for them to gossip about.

 

The apartment layout is okay I guess. The living room is to the right when you walk in with the dining room to the left which is super small. Looks like only a table for two can fit there. Across from this super small dining room is the L shape kitchen. I got stuck with the first room in the hall to the left. The only reason I ended up being okay with it at the end of the day is it will be easier for me to come and go as I please. Then you have the hall bathroom, Tricia room, and mom's room. She has her own bathroom and I'm grateful to not share with her. Sharing with Tricia is bad enough. 

 

I lay on the bed next to Kenny, we are so high. I have my bed in the corner next to the window. Pretty much the same set up I had at home except a smaller space. I should be looking for a job since I still don't have one. Tricia does babysitting, even she got something before me she's younger than me. Everyone keeps trying to help me but I don't want their help. I guess I really just don't want to work. I want to hold off as long as possible.

 

“I had this lady pissed off because she found her own hair in her food” explained Kenny.

 

“How do you know it was her hair?” I asked curiously.

 

“Her hair was dyed that light purple color plus we have to wear hair nets,” he explained. “No one in our kitchen had hair dyed that color. That stupid bitched wanted her whole meal free.”

 

“Ugh tell me you guys didn’t…”

 

“Hell no,” laughed Kenny. I join him in laughing. God, I swear people can be so retarded. Like how did you really think you were going to get a free meal because you found your hair in your own meal? Our laughter is cut short when my mom opens the room door.

 

“Craig, what are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“I’m relaxing,” I replied.

 

“Kenny,” said mom. “You need to go.”

 

"Okay," said Kenny sitting up. Her tone is serious and I don’t blame him for not putting up a fight, not that he would anyway.

 

“Craig get your ass up now!” she demanded. I roll out of bed as Kenny moves past my mom quickly. “Did you even look for work today?”

 

“Yeah,” I lied looking away from her.

 

“Where did you apply?” she asked.

 

"Uh, the library…"

 

“Stop right there,” said mom holding up her hand. “You’re lying to me, you know what, go get in the car.”

 

“Why?” I ask looking at her wondering where is this going.

 

“Just do it!” she screams her face red from anger. I roll my eyes leaving the apartment. I went down the stairs and over to the car waiting for mom to unlock it. She does and we get in the car. She backs out of the parking space like a crazy person. That god I had my seatbelt on. I know she is mad but Jesus. “I have had it with you Craig. I mean are you even trying?”

 

“I am,” I lied looking out the window. I’m a fucking kid and I shouldn’t have to work. She makes this mistake and I should have to be the one to suffer? Total bullshit.

 

“You are full of shit!” she replied. I look at her surprised by her tone, I decided not to say anything. After a while, I notice we're on Kyle’s street.

 

“Mom, where are we going?” She ignores me stopping in front of the Marshes. I feel this fear wash over me like I have never felt before. Mom gets out of the car quickly snatching my door open. She grabs me roughly by my right arm pulling me from the car. “Mom, no!”

 

“I’m sick of your shit!" she growls dragging me down the walkway and up the steps. I’m fighting her but I swear to God she got really strong out of nowhere.

 

“I will apply for jobs I promise!” I replied not wanting to be here. I have no idea what she has in mind but I’m scared, I just want her to stop. She is still dragging me, she gets to the door and starts banging on it.

 

“You’re going to live with your father!” she said. “I have had it with your shit.” I see the door swing open and my biologic dad is standing right there. I have never really looked at Mr. Marsh like that, he was always Stan’s lame dad in my books. He looks the same except he has more of a beer belly and gray hairs around the outline of his hair.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked looking around in his house before looking outside. Mom shoved me towards him which had me crashing into his chest making me feel like a total loser. “The hell?”

 

“Take him!” mom demands. “I can’t do this anymore.” Randy starts to look around again as I begin to stand on my own two feet. I wrap my arms around myself because it is the only thing keeping me sane.

 

"We had a deal!" he hissed. "Are you trying to ruin my marriage?" What? Did he know? What deal?

 

“Fuck your marriage!” she snapped getting in his face. “This kid, our kid is the reason mine ended. I’m struggling and his ass won’t even get a job. I took care of him for 17 years, you take care of him now.”

 

“I can’t” he whined.

 

“Yes you can and you will or I will take your ass to court for child support!” said my mom. “What will your precious wife say to that!”

 

“Dad?” I hear Stan say from the top of the stairs. I watch as mom walks away back to the car. I can’t believe she is seriously leaving me here!

 

“Where the hell are you going?” he yelled at her.

 

“I’m going to revise my lease for a smaller apartment,” she replied. “You might want to come to get his shit.” She gives my dad the middle finger before driving off. Stan comes down the stairs and sees me.

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” he asked pointing at me. I could see Randy trying to think of something to say.

 

"Uh, he is here to um visit you,”

 

“I don’t even like him, that doesn't make sense," said Stan glaring at me. I roll my eyes as Randy sighs.

 

“Whatever,” he replied. “I’m taking him home anyway.”

 

“Dad,” said Stan sounding very confused.

 

“Not now Stan,” he said grabbing his keys off of side table beside the front door. “Come on Craig.” He walks out the front door while Stan runs over.

 

“Dad seriously!” he exclaimed.

 

“Stan we will talk later, I promise,” He continues to his car and I follow not sure what to do. I get into his SUV and look at Stan who posted on the front porch with the door still open. He is giving me the meanest look but this was not my fault, well maybe. Randy pulls off and I stare at him. “Where do you live?”

 

“Like my mom said since she is now divorced and they sold the house we moved to these apartments she can’t afford downtown.” I can see him look uncomfortable, it doesn’t faze me one bit.

 

“So uh what did she tell you about us?” he asked.

 

“Not much dad,” I drone watching him flinch. “Why don’t you fill me in. It’s the least you can do.”

 

I think you are too young for that,” I laugh.

 

“Too young, hardly. I’m 17 and it sounds like you knew about me. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Oh jeez,” he sighed. “Look this is an adult conversation. I’m not sure if you’re ready to hear this.”

 

“Whatever,” I muttered. “You can’t even do one thing I have asked you in 17 years, pathetic.” The car is quiet after I tell him where to go. I can’t believe my mom did this to me. I almost didn’t recover from the shock. It is very hard to surprise me but she managed to do that to me today. Things would have been worse if my dad didn’t know about me.

 

“What do you know?” he asked breaking the silence.

 

“Nothing really,” I replied. “I just know you’re my dad that has a nice family of your own and lived pretty damn nice.”

 

“First of all, I don’t live that great,” he snorted. “I mean your mom told me she was pregnant and I had just gotten back together with Sharon. I was not going to leave her for your mom.”

 

“I wasn’t there!” I said almost yelling. “I don’t give a crap about that but you could have at least provided for me. We have struggled like hell. Do you know she sometimes works 70 hour weeks and we still struggle to make ends meet!”

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

 

“You’re only sorry because I know,” I muttered. He doesn’t say anything further as I just sit there until we pull up in front of the apartment building. I get out of the SUV.

 

“Craig,” said Randy getting out of the car. “I do care about you. I know this isn’t much but here is 500 bucks. Get yourself something nice.” God, he is talking to me like I am fucking 5 years old.

 

“Thanks,” I mumble taking the money walking away without as much as a goodbye. I head up the stairs and knock on the door. Tricia opens the door looking relieved to see me. 

 

“What the fuck Craig,” she greets. “Mom was all like you’re moving in with the Marshes and shit.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” I replied. “She was pissed off because I was here getting high with Kenny.”

 

“Did you lose track of time again?”

 

“Pretty much,” I said walking towards my room. I open my door to see mom has boxes in my room ready to pack up my stuff. All this over a stupid job?

 

“Mom is at the rental office seeing if she can get a two bedroom,” explained Tricia from my doorway. “I’m soooo not for us moving all of this shit again.”

 

“Ditto,” I replied feeling upset.

 

“What happened when she dropped you off at your dad’s house? I thought he didn’t know about you?” Tricia walks further into my room.

 

“He does know about me," I sighed sitting down on the bed. I lean over putting my face in my hands. "The shit is just fucking weird. Like he made some kind of deal with mom, I don't know what the deal was. Stan wanted to know why I was there and his dad tried to lie but God does he suck at it. I mean I have no idea what to make of this shit fest."

 

“I wonder if mom will ever tell you,” said Tricia sadly. We hear the front door open and close and we walk to the living room and dining area since it is all in one.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” she replied walking to the kitchen. “Did Sharon freak out when she saw you?”

 

“No,” I replied. “She wasn’t there. I’m sorry I haven’t been taking this job thing serious. I will start looking tomorrow.”

 

“You better!” she exclaimed. She goes into the fridge pulling out a bottle of wine. “I have never been so stressed.” I can see tears come to my mom’s eyes and I feel really bad.

 

"Look, mom here is 200. It's not a lot but it's something,” I said handing her 200. I wasn’t going to give her all the money dad gave me.

 

“Where did you get this?” she asked.

 

“Dad gave it to me,” I replied. “My real dad that is.” She frowns but starts to look thankful for it. She pulls me in for a hug.

 

“I’m so sorry” she apologized. She pulls back to look at me. “You just look so much like him and maybe I overreacted. I’m so mad about the divorce, this wasn’t suppose to happen.” She starts to cry and runs to her room with the wine bottle in tow. I’m not use to seeing my mom cry like this. 

 

“Fuck,” said Tricia. I just look at the door deciding to try and do better for my mom sake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story thus far. Things are about to kick into high gear.

A few weeks have passed and fourth of July is right around the corner. I managed to get a job and sadly I’m working at a convenience store right alongside Eric Cartman. He is just as annoying as I remember.

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “Are you almost done stalking this aisle?”

 

“Do I look done?” I asked him from my squatting position. I’m sure he sees these fucking boxes on the floor yet he is asking.

 

“Whatever dude,” he said. “Just hurry up. You get off in 15 minutes and I am not trying to clean up your crap.” I roll my eyes because he pretty much wants to not do anything on this job. The only thing I think saving him from being fired is all the ass kissing he does. He walks away to go back to the front registers and I pull out my cell.

 

Tweek: Craig are you getting off on time. I need to talk to you.

 

Craig: Yeah, I would leave right now if I could

 

Tweek: Still got a job here for you at the shop. Working with Cartman sounds terrible

 

Craig: I just tune him out. I'll be at the shop as soon I leave here

 

Tweek: Cool we can walk to my house together

 

I put my phone in my pocket. I’m positive that he wants to talk about Annie. Things have been continuing to go in the right direction for them. Clyde, ugh where do I begin with that. We finally had sex three weeks ago. It feels like ever since we did he is a bit more clingy. I thought I was suppose to be the clingy one, I was the virgin in the situation. I haven’t told Tweek yet, I’m waiting for the right moment to tell him.

 

I purposely don’t finish stocking the aisle so Cartman will have to do it. I don’t even bother telling him that, I just go clock out and leave. He is going to be pissed but whatever. I see Tweek outside the coffee shop with a cup in his hand but I know it is really tea in there. I smile seeing him this way. He has cut back on his coffee and is trying to drink tea more often but he said it’s not the same. Tweek spots me and starts to grin.

 

“How was your day today?” he asked as I got closer.

 

“It was another day,” I shrug. “Seems like you had a good day.”

 

“For the most part,” he said starting to walk as I walk beside him.

 

“What’s on your mind Tweek?” I asked.

 

“I had sex with Annie,” he says getting straight to the point. His face is red and I know that was hard for him to tell me. He starts looking at the ground as if he is ashamed.

 

“Do you regret sleeping with Annie?” I ask based on his reaction.

 

“No,” he replied looking up. “It was just I wanted to share it with you. I mean it was nice.”

 

“Why don’t you sound happy then?” I ask.

 

“I don’t want to date Annie,” he says quietly shocking me.

 

“Why not?” I ask confused.

 

“I like her and all but as like a super cool friend,” he explains. “I feel like she is falling in love with me or something and I don’t know how to let her down.” Poor Tweek, he cares for other people’s feelings were most times I don’t.

 

“I’m the wrong person to be asking,” I say stuffing my hands in my jean pockets. “I mean I would just tell her but you know as well as anybody else I’m an asshole.”

 

“You’re not an asshole,” laughs Tweek. 

 

“Liar,” I snort.

 

“You’re a good person,” he continues. “You just like to express yourself. People can either accept it or they won’t.”

 

“You do get me,” I smile as I see his house come into view.

 

“I sure do,” he said. “So any updates with you and Clyde? You haven’t mentioned him lately.” For good reason.

 

“I’ll explain that once we’re in the house,” I reply. Tweek nods before sipping his tea. He unlocks the door heading inside the house. I follow Tweek up to his room getting comfortable. I take off my shoes and sit on the bed in my usual spot.

 

“You need anything?” asked Tweek as he sits his coffee on his desk.

 

“Nope,” I replied. I watch as Tweek takes off his work clothes. I forgot how handsome he is. Tweek has filled out nicely so I guess I can see why Annie would want to sink her claws into him. Tweek doesn’t hit the weights or got to the gym at all but he does have very lean muscles. His hair is still blonde as ever making his blue eyes stand out even more. I look at my phone feeling my cheeks heat up for looking at Tweek in such a manner. Tweek is not gay and I shouldn’t be looking at him in that way.

 

“Are you going to fill me in?” asked Tweek sliding on his house clothes. “I got a feeling you guys finally did something.”

 

“We did,” I reply slowly. Tweek sits down on the bed.

 

“When?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, when did you do it with Annie?”

 

“A few days ago,” he replies.

 

“So why are you just telling me now?” 

 

“Are we really fighting over who kept losing their virginity a secret the longest?” questions Tweek.

 

“It wasn’t really a secret,” I replied crossing my legs. “I wanted to tell you when the mood felt right.” I’m surprised when I see a flash of anger in Tweek’s eyes.

 

“When the mood felt right,” he states. “When would that be?”

 

“Today,” I laugh to break the tension. “I mean I almost had sex with him a few weeks ago but so much shit has happened since then. Mom almost kicked me out and meeting my dad face to face. It’s just been a lot.”

 

“Well did you like it?” asked Tweek crossing his own legs.

 

“It was what I would expect of Clyde,” I say blushing. “He was all super slow, super touchy, over emotional.”

 

“It was your first time, you should want to be handled with care.”

 

“I know but it was not sparks flying or anything like that.”

 

“I felt the same way,” said Tweek leaning forward. “Token and Clyde made sex sound like it was this super awesome out of body experience, kind of like drugs or something.” I laugh. I’m not use to Tweek being this forward and I’m loving every second it.

 

“I know," I sigh. "I have had sex a few more times with him since then. Each time it does get better but still, it not explosive or anything.” 

 

“Maybe we have to do it a while longer,” he suggests.

 

“Ah….maybe,” I replied rolling my eyes. “Annie was a virgin too?”

 

“No way,” he replied. “She was totally experienced. In this case, I'm super glad. She was able to help me along. I was still nervous as fuck so it meant a lot that she was not laughing and teasing me.”

 

“Yeah, that would be a bitch move.” Tweek is staring at me and I beginning to wonder if something is on my face.

 

“Craig, you want to drink?”

 

“What?” I ask in astonishment. Tweek laughs.

 

“I want to get a little buzzed, not drunk.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” I laughed. “What have you done with my best friend?”

 

“I’m still me,” he said getting off the bed. “My parents are not big drinkers but I got this from Token.” Tweek goes to his closet and pulls out a bottle of honey whiskey.

 

“Holy shit, Token gave you this!” I exclaim getting off the bed and walking over to look at the bottle up close. “You got shot glasses?”

 

“No,” laughed Tweek. “I do however have coffee mugs. Token said to take it slow with this stuff.” I will not be taking that advice depending on how I feel once I start drinking. I follow Tweek downstairs to the kitchen. He grabs my mug that says ‘Fuck Everything!’ and his mug is a simple round bowl looking mug that is brown. “Any snacks?”

 

“Why the hell not,” I replied. I go to the cabinet and grab some snack for us that consist of mixed trail mix and kettle popcorn. I swear his parents are too health conscious. A bag of Cheetos will not kill you once in a while. We get back to his room and I sit in my spot and Tweek sits bedside.

 

“You mind pouring?” he asked. “I’m not sure how much we should be putting in here.”

 

“I’m only going to fill the mugs with what I think we can handle okay,” I grab the bottle and pour at least 3 shots worth, I plan to sip slow. Tweek cuts on the TV before taking his mug from my hand. I take a sip and the whiskey is actually pretty sweet, is this really whiskey? I hear my phone chime. I grab it seeing Clyde wants to meet up tonight. I roll my eyes. I text him telling him I’m busy doing some stuff for my mom. I know if I told him I was with Tweek he would want to crash in our time. I’m enjoying it just being the two of us.

 

“This is good,” said Tweek.

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” I replied. “I never had honey whiskey before but this shit is good.” Tweek laughs as he continues to flip through the TV. He settles on Cinemax, one of that end of the world movies was on. I am enjoying myself and we are not even really talking. The movie is almost over by the time we finish what is in our cup.

 

“Tweek," we hear his mom call. Sounds like she is downstairs. Tweek stands up falling down. I can’t help it as I start to laugh. He runs to his room door and he opens the door.

 

“Yeah mom,” he yells through the crack of his door.

 

“I just wanted to make sure that you are here,” she giggled. “Your father is closing the shop and should be here shortly.”

 

“Okay,” he replied. “Craig is staying over by the way.”

 

“Thank you for letting me know you have company,” she replied. “I will talk to you later. I think your dad is bringing something home for dinner.”

 

"Thanks, mom,” he said before pulling his head back into his room closing the door. We start laughing.

 

“You want a little bit more of the whiskey?” I ask him. I know damn well I’m having some more. I pour myself some while Tweek holds out his cup. I give him some more before channel surfing. My turn to pick what we’re watching next. I hear Tweek’s phone going off as I continue to click through the channels.

 

“Hello,” greeted Tweek. “I can’t tonight, I’m hanging out with Craig.” I’m guessing that is Annie. “I know but I haven’t had a chance to hang out with him in a while. Yeah, we can meet up tomorrow. Alright, I will talk to you later, bye." Tweek ended the call. “I can tell she was disappointed.”

 

“You could have hung out with her if you wanted to,” I inform him.

 

“I know but I want to be with you right now,” I feel myself starting to blush because of how he said it. I focus back on finding something on the TV. I look at the time and Adult Swim is not on yet so I’m stuck with finding some random shitty TV show or movie. I finally stop on MTV since they have a Jersey Shore marathon on. I sip my cup as I begin to watch these people make a fool of themselves. 

 

I slump over with the drink kicking in. Oh boy I can barely keep my eyes open I peak over at Tweek and he looks like he feels the same way. Tweek leans into my shoulder. His hand grabs mine and squeezes slightly sending this invisible signal to through my body. I look down at him feeling this strange connection. 

 

“Tweek are you okay?" I asked doing my best to sound calm. Hard to do at the movement with my heart slamming in my chest. Maybe I shouldn't have given him more to drink. Tweek looks up at me and I see something behind his eyes. I can feel my heart starting to pound harder than I thought possible. Tweek cups the side of my face before kissing me. I continue to look at Tweek before slowly closing my eyes indulging in the kiss. Tweek slides his tongue into my mouth continuing to kiss me slowly as if he wants to explore every inch inside. 

 

I can feel my arousal rising which is surprising but welcoming. Tweek is really good at kissing. I wonder did Annie teach him to kiss like this. His hands make their way to my hips as I tangle my hands into those blond locks. There is no rush to our movements as they are slow and exploring. His hands slide under my shirt and I moan feeling his hand on my skin.

 

“Mmm," I moaned lowly. I can hear Tweek’s breathing become heavy as his mouth moves to my neck. “A-ahh…” I feel embarrassed by how my voice sounds but it feels so good the way his tongue laps at my skin. My other hand grips Tweek back tightly. His hand slides up the front of my shirt, fingers grazing my nipple. I bit my lip this time to keep my voice in. I feel myself becoming dazed with lust as Tweek climbs on top of me wiggling his way between my legs. I just now realize how serious this is getting.


	14. Chapter 14

“Tweek, what are we doing?” I ask. I know he is buzzed just like I am. I don’t want him to regret anything in the morning. Tweek doesn’t respond to me. He slowly leans over me as if he is daring me to move away. Tweek slowly takes my lips so hard it takes my breath away. His hand goes under my shirt as he shifts his mouth to my neck licking in slow motions. My thoughts are quickly lost as I become swept up in the feel of his hands on my skin the longer he continues to caress my body. He sucks on my neck lightly causing me to moan. “H-hahhh” Tweek does a moan of his own into my neck before thrusting his hips against me. 

 

“Nnnghhh,” moans Tweek.

 

“Oh god….” I mutter. He’s so hard. Is he turned on by me that much?

 

“Craig…” moans Tweek in a voice I have never heard before. I thrust my hips towards him eager to hear this sound again. I reach up tangling my hands into that blonde hair. Tweek goes back to sucking on my neck and I begin moaning and shivering. God Tweek, touch me more. As if hearing my thoughts runs his finger over my nipple. I arch my back moaning loudly. Tweek rolls his hips into me and I feel it, every inch. I feel like I’m going to cum from all this dry humping, nipple play, and full on neck assault. I’m lost in my own thoughts until I feel his hands on the button of my pants. 

 

“Whoaaa…” I say in surprise. This doesn’t stop Tweek as undoes my jeans sliding his hands into my boxers. I gasp as he stares into my eyes grabbing my deck. He starts to move his hand unsurely up and down my dick before kissing me again. There has not been one moment of hesitation in his movement. I wonder if the alcohol has him feeling brave and experimental. I arch my back moaning enjoying his hands on me. I spread my legs allowing him more room. I plant my hands on his back holding on tightly as I pant like an animal in heat into his ear. I can’t help it although I’m trying to remain calm.

 

“Y-you feel so good,” he moans against my lips. “Can I feel more?” I can’t even talk all I can do is nod yes, hell yes. Tweek removes his clothes as I do the same feeling as I'm walking neck length in water. I can’t even believe this is happening. He starts kissing me again letting me know this is very much happening. Tweek lays his naked body on top of mine, his skin hot to my touch. I smirked into the kiss feeling harder than ever. 

 

“Lube,” I moan not wanting to be toyed with any longer.

 

“I don’t have any lube,” said Tweek looking like a scared rabbit.

 

“Lotion,” I reply. Tweek walks across his room to grab the lotion off his desk.

 

“What do we need this for?” he asked.

 

“I think you know,” I reply looking up at him. I can see him blushing but he still doesn’t turn me down. “Lay down.” I know I’m going to have to take charge since he has never been with a guy before. Tweek listens to me well as he lays down and I look down at him. He is blushing so hard his chest is even red. I feel my cock twitch in excitement. I coat two of my finger before leaning over to take Tweek into my mouth. He moans making me happy that he is enjoying this so far.

 

I insert my two fingers into myself as I stretch myself. I can hear my phone going off but I ignore it as I continue to go down on Tweek. I look up and see him arching his back as he tangles his hands into my hair. Sexy ass. I take more of him into my mouth sucking hard.

 

“God..argghh…..you’re so good at this,” he states. I suck on his crown in quick motions against my tongue. “A-a-aahhhh,” I look at him as I continue to bob my head up and down. I loving every inch of his dick. It’s almost a shame I’m taking him away from Annie tonight. I pull my mouth off of him. I could use some more stretching but I’m ready to feel him inside of me. I squat over Tweek lining up with him before sliding down. I moan with each inch I get in. Tweek breathing quickens a bit but he starts to take deep breaths. Once I have him completely inside I start to slowly rock my hips earning more sounds from him.

 

“Fuckkkk…..mmm,” I moan. Tweek feels so virtuous inside of me. I was not expecting that, of course, I was expecting it to feel good but not in this way. I mean I’m horny, I wanted to do this, do this with Tweek. He grabs my hips as I continue to ride him. I watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Nghhhh…..” I moan witnessing him withering in pleasure. I begin to roll my hips a lot faster, that face.

 

“Craig.. h-h-hhhahhh……..s-s-slow down….mmm,” he pants. “I’m going….ahhhh…..to cum.” I stop moving and I look down at him. His eyes are closed as I watch as his chest rise and fall. I find that our breathing is in sync, very weird but pretty cool too. I feel my cock twitch causing me to moan. Tweek opens his eyes and notices I'm looking at him. I'm not sure what to expect for him to be honest. I cock my head to the side waiting for him to flip out but he doesn't. Instead, he sits up and starts to kiss me. I kiss him back as best as I can without moving but my body as a mind of its own. I start to move hips again slowly.

 

“Ohhhh…godddd…fuuu….” I moaned overwhelmed with pleasure. Tweek wraps his arms around my waist bringing me closer to his body. I roll my hips and feel this indescribable pleasure. "Shit…agghhhh….ahhhhh,”

 

“Are you okay?” asked Tweek lifting his head enough to see my face.

 

“Yes,” I pant. “Oh my god…nghhhh…..this feels good, so….ahhhh…..god damn good. Keep moving r-r-right there.”

 

“Here?” asked Tweek thrusting his hips the best he can while sitting up. He does hit that spot again almost bringing tears to my eyes.

 

“Fuckkk yessss……mmmm,” I moan. I start to move my hips a bit faster rubbing that spot that feels good beyond reason. Tweek pulls my face close to his as he kisses me while thrust his hips upwards toward me. I suck on his tongue as if my life depends on it. Tweek’s arms hold my body tighter against his helping to keep me stable as my hips almost lose control. “Ahhh…..I’m going to cum Tweek, I’m going to c-cumm……ggrrrhhh…I can’t hold it…….hahhh.” I feel like I'm losing my breath, losing my mind. Forming any words or sentences at this moment is fucking difficult. 

 

“Craigggg…..” he moans as he starts to thrust harder inside me. “Ahhhh…Craiggg….mmmm.” I can feel Tweek cumming inside me and this causes me to start cumming as I feel his cock twitch inside me sending me over the edge.

 

“Tweek…..ahhh….shit, shit, shittttt,” I moan tossing my head back as I continue to cum. “Argghhh….ha..haaaa….” Tweek leans forward placing his lips on my neck in an enduring way. His arms wrapped around my waist tight as I continue to ride out my orgasm. It takes a while for the orgasm to course through my body. I lay my head in the nook between his shoulder and neck breathing like a damn dragon. God damn abs hurt after this shit but I just had sex with Tweek, not just sex but mind blowing amazing, out of this world sex. Tweek is breathing hard as me before he nuzzles his lips into my neck. “Tweekkk,” I can feel my body wanting to experience what else my best friend has to offer me.

 

“Tweek honey,” said his mom. “If you and Craig want any dinner it’s in the fridge. Your father and I are going to bed.” Jesus, when did his dad even get home? Tweek clears his throat.

 

“Okay mom, thanks.” We hear her and his dad walk off down the hall.

 

“Think they heard us?” I asked.

 

“I’m sure they didn’t,” said Tweek. He lays back onto the bed with me still inside of him. I climb off of Tweek grabbing some tissues off his nightstand. I start to clean myself up as I look at him. He is just laying there with his eyes closed. He looks so calm, so at peace with what happened. I can feel the panic start to set in as he opens his eyes reaching for some tissues to clean himself up. He lays back down with his eyes closed, he looks really tired. “You need anything?”

 

“No,” I replied grabbing my clothes off the floor. 

 

“You leaving?” he asked sitting up sounding sad. “I thought you were staying?” I feel awkward about this whole thing and I would much rather leave.

 

“I was going to I swear,” I explain throwing my clothes on. Deep cleaning my ass would have to wait. “I really need to get mom this money and I don’t want to have come back over here so late or whatever.”

 

“I could wait up for you and let you in,” suggested Tweek getting out of the bed walking over to me. He is still naked and looks pretty damn good. I look down focusing on the task at hand before he makes me change my damn mind.

 

“Thanks but I’m going to head home,” I can tell Tweek is disappointed but doesn’t say anything on the issue. He puts back on his house clothes so he can walk me to the door.

 

“Text me later?” asked Tweek.

 

“Sure,” I reply avoiding eye contact. The nerve of me seeing as we just fucked. I head out the door fully on what the fuck mode in my mind. Being with Tweek is nice, I actually can see myself dating him. I shake my head not trying to think on it too hard. This is just a one-time thing. I was just horny and Tweek scratched an itch, screw that he clawed it. I’m almost to the apartment complex when a car drives up on the curb cutting me off. “What the hell!” I see Stan getting out of the car. Oh god, now what. 

 

“Y-y-you’re my brother!” he slurred pointing his finger at me as he staggers forward a little. “You r-ruined my life!” He is screaming at the top of his lungs but I don’t want to take my eyes off of him to see if anyone is around. I doubt it though. I see Kyle getting out the passenger side and running towards Stan who has made his way closer to me. 

 

“Stan, give me the car keys,” he demands. “You’re not driving drunk and we’re not doing this right now.” He turns to me. “Craig you can keep going where ever you were going. You guys can talk about this when he is sober and ready to.”

 

“D-don’t fucking do t-that,” slurred Stan. “You don’t fucking s-speak for meeee. Were you even going to tell me, Craig? Y-you wanted me to look like an asshole huh, didn’t you!”

 

“You do a good job of that on your own,” I point out. “I didn’t ruin your life, your dad or I should say our dad did that. At least you got to live in that big fancy house and have everything you wanted. He knew I existed and never came to see me once. So excuse me if my heart isn’t bleeding for you.” I hear Stan growl. Kyle grabs the sides of his face forcing Stan to look at him.

 

"Dude, seriously," said Kyle still holding his face. “Not right now!” They seem rather close. I just stand there watching Kyle baby Stan for a moment before he turns to me once again. “Can we meet up tomorrow and talk about this?”

 

“What’s to talk about?” I asked staring at them as if they’re crazy. “Our dad accepted him and shit on me.” Kyle sighs.

 

“I know you’re pissed, I would be too but Stan found out a lot more than your mom, ugh god this is weird than your mom probably told you.” Leave it to Kyle to make a good point.

 

“Fine,” I replied. “When? Where?”

 

“Tomorrow,” said Kyle as Stan leans on his shoulder looking like he is on the verge of passing out. “I don’t think it would be a great idea for either of you to meet at your houses so you can come to mine.”

 

“Fine,” I replied starting to walk. “See ya tomorrow”

 

"At 2 pm,” said Kyle. “Stan should be recovered by then.” I can hear them moving around behind me but I don’t bother looking. I get to the apartment and I see Tricia in the living room watching TV.

 

“Hey, Clyde called for you,” she stated. Fucking really Clyde.

 

“I will give him a call,” I muttered walking into my room. Tricia stands up walking behind me into my room.

 

"So why did he think you were here doing something for mom?” she asked folding her arms.

 

“Because that is what I told him,” I replied taking my phone out of my pocket. I looked at my phone and saw he asked me to call him after he called me 3 times.

 

“I covered for you,” said Tricia. “You totally owe me.”

 

“Whatever,” I reply. “Get out!” Tricia gives me the finger before closing my room door. I get undressed still smelling Tweek on my skin. I’m going to have to shower for sure as I don’t want my fucking stomach hurting in the morning. Hasn’t happened to me as I usually have Clyde wear a condom but I was not thinking about that with Tweek. I’m not sure if that makes me dick whipped or fucking stupid. I pick up my phone dialing Clyde.

 

“Dude I have been texting you!” he exclaims.

 

“I know,” I drone. “My phone died or whatever.”

 

“Like you couldn’t just go and put it on the charger in the apartment.”

 

“Look I didn’t want to be bothered,” I snapped. “I worked hard today and had to be cooped up this apartment.”

 

“I could have been there with you if you answered your damn phone.”

 

“Look I’m on edge because I’m meeting my half brother tomorrow to discuss some shit. So please tell me what the fuck you want?” Clyde sighs.

 

“I just really wanted to see you but I can see you’re in no mood for visitors. Do you at least want to fuck?” I love to have angry sex, one thing I learned in these short few weeks. Since I just hooked up with Tweek I’m super good.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied. “Thanks for the offer though.”

 

“Whatever,” muttered Clyde. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hangs up quickly and I know he’s furious. I’m sorry but I don’t care right now. I fucked Tweek, I have to meet up with Stan tomorrow, and….I fucked Tweek. Shit. I grab my stuff heading to the bathroom for a much-needed shower.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead. Sorry I didn't want to divide it up.

I head on to Kyle's and Stan's street ready to get this over with. I mean what the fuck is there really for us to talk about? I’m curious as to what Randy actually told Stan though. Did he tell him the same thing he told me or something different? I step up on Kyle’s porch knocking on the door. Kyle opens the door rather quickly and very red-faced letting me know he is pissed off. 

 

“I almost thought you weren’t coming,” said Kyle. “It’s almost 3:45!”

 

“I’m here now so stop your whining,” I state walking into the house. I haven’t been in here in forever. Hasn’t changed much, they still have that blue sofa set. I see Stan sitting in the living room looking miserable as fuck. As if he really has anything to be worried about. I sit down across from him and Kyle. Stan is still looking down yet to make eye contact with me.

 

“Alright,” sighed Kyle. “You’re in my house so I am asking you to not be an asshole. This is really hard for us to deal with.” Us? Yeah okay. I fight to not roll my eyes.

 

“Sure,” I reply crossing my arms slightly annoyed already. “How did you find out?” Stan finally looks up.

 

“He was acting weird,” he replies. “I mean he never drives my friends home but yet he drove you home. I started picking at him but I never thought it would be this.” I watch as Kyle places a reassuring hand on his knee. They are so together. “He told me it was a onetime thing.”

 

“I’m not sure of what really happened to be honest,” I tell him sitting back in the loveseat. “I mean he knew about me and stood by and did nothing.”

 

“He said he was scared,” replied Stan. “I could tell he was freaking out and he didn’t even want to tell me because he is afraid I will tell mom. Mom would lose her shit if she found out.”

 

“I bet,”

 

“What did your mom tell you?”

 

“Not a damn thing,” I replied crossing my arms. “She said he didn’t know about me, other than that nothing. I only have your dad’s story to go off of.”

 

“Your mom hasn’t told you anything at all?” asked Kyle. I shake my head no. “That is fucked up.”

 

“No, what is fucked up is she had me thinking and calling someone else dad for almost 18 years. I’m pretty sure that is why she got divorced and I don’t blame him for leaving my mom. That was a total bitch move of her to do.”

 

“Do you even still talk to him?” asked Kyle carefully.

 

“Not really. I mean he was pretty upset by this whole thing. He moved without even telling us where he was going, that includes Tricia.” Kyle sighs.

 

“God this is just ridiculous,” he replies rubbing his temples.

 

“Why did she bring you to the house that one day?” asked Stan suddenly.

 

“She was pissed off because I wouldn’t get a job. I finally did so now everything is fine or as fine as things can be.” I can feel Kyle staring at me. “What!”

 

“I can’t believe you guys are brothers,” he states earning a groan from Stan.

 

“Look I didn’t ask for this, I didn’t ask to be born from your dad’s nut sack. What was the point of this meeting?”

 

“To see if we could piece some shit together,” stated Kyle. “Since your mom hasn’t told you anything there is not much for us to go off of.”

 

“Not a damn thing,” I reply.

 

“I’m sorry,” apologized Stan. “I mean I know I can’t make up for what my dad did or whatever but I want you to know that I’m sorry. We’re brothers and I think we should try and get along.”

 

“So you want a hug?” I questioned frowning.

 

“No,” replied Stan getting up. He hands me his phone. “Key in your number. In case you need me, I want you to call me.” I take his phone keying in his number though I doubt I would use it. He asks for my phone and I hand it to him. It’s kind of weird but he is taking the news much better than me. Well maybe after he got trashed he was able to handle the news. Stan sighs. “I still can’t believe this. I mean this is by far the biggest secret I’m going to keep from my mom.”

 

Stan sounds so close to his family. Like keeping this secret is something so major. Nothing like how things are with my family.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me saying anything," I replied standing up. "Are we done here?"

 

“Yeah,” said Stan standing up as well as Kyle. “If you learn anything from your mom would you let me know.”

 

“I will since you came me to about dad," I admit. I say my goodbyes and leave. I was so tempted to bring up if him and Kyle are fucking but probably not the best way to start off a brotherly bond. I do have some compassion in my body. I hear my phone chime and know I got a text. I look seeing I got a text from Tweek.

 

I never called him but I don't know what say. I really enjoyed last night but not just the sex. Well, the sex is the main action but I enjoyed hanging out, drinking, it was pretty cool. I run my hands through my hair as I continue down the street. I’m sure Clyde will be reaching out to me as well. He is mad at me but he will get over it in a few days. Damn, I can't chill at either one of their houses right now. Well, there is always Kenny. I pull out my phone texting him. He is at work but getting off soon. I make my way towards his job which has me passing by Tweek Bros. I can't help but look in the window for Tweek. I can see him behind the counter making coffee. He is smiling as he watches the coffee brewing before starting on another task. Shit, let me stop staring before he sees me. 

 

I get outside of Kenny’s job pulling out a cigarette. I start smoking thinking about all the shit that is going on. Like does Clyde want to be with me for real? What am I saying of course he does. I’m going to have to let him down easy and that is going to be hard as fuck. I don’t even know where to begin with this Tweek shit. Kenny comes outside by the time I finish my cigarette.

 

“Fucking finally,” I stated.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked. “You’re the one working more than me.”

 

“I have to,” I replied annoyed. “My mom needs me to help with the rent.”

 

“I can relate to that,” said Kenny. “Can I bum one?” I hand him a cigarette as we start to walk. “My place or yours? Although I must warn you moms has been raging out lately." I cringe. His mom can get a little creepy and scary as she is on a drug rage. 

 

“My place then,” I replied. “You got the weed?”

 

“Not on me,” he replied. “It’s at the house. We can grab it realy quick.”

 

“Dude I’m not about dealing with your mom right now.”

 

“No, it's cool. I'm going to sneak into my room window. So what’s being going on with you?”

 

“Same old same old," I replied not wanting to share too much with him. "You?"

 

“Nothing much. I was hanging with Stan and Kyle last night and Stan got wrecked really bad.” Oh, I clearly remember that, especially since he damn near ran me over. "I mean I had to work in the morning so I couldn't hang with them. Kyle had a hard time keeping him together. I have seen him drink but never like that. I wonder if something was wrong."

 

“Maybe,” I say to let him know I am listening. Kenny talks all the way to we get to his house. I am standing outside of his window waiting for him to return. He doesn’t take long at all. I can’t wait to get high. I’m not a drug addict I swear but my stress levels, shit I need it. Kenny is a great distraction, to be honest. I feel my phone buzz when we almost to the apartment. It's Token asking what did I do to piss of Clyde. What the fuck ever man.

 

We get to my room and I open the window right away. I take the green from Kenny rolling it in the paper because I'm lazy. I light it up and start smoking almost immediately.

 

“Jeez, was you waiting for this?” he asked with a chuckle.

 

“Fuck yeah,” I said. “It’s been rough and things are well shit they could be worse but you know what I mean. I just need this shit right now.”

 

“Care to share?” asked Kenny. I look at him. “I know you’re not the sharing type but seems like you got some stuff to get off your chest is all I am saying.” I shrug.

 

“It’s whatever,” I reply. Kenny and I pass back and forth until the first roll is gone. I turn on the TV in my room sitting on my bed as Kenny sits beside me. He is rambling about some girl he is into but she is brushing him off or something. I’m half listening as I am deeply in thought about Tweek. I hear a knock on my room door. “What?” I see Token open the door surprising me but not at the same time. “Tricia let you in?” God, I lost track of time again.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Kenny, you mind giving us a minute?"

 

“Sure,” he said standing up and going to walk out of the room. 

 

“Token it’s not even that serious,” I reply.

 

“The hell it isn’t,” he replied. “Clyde is acting like a straight ass, kind of like you but that’s not him. If he keeps this up he is going to get fired from his job.” Clyde works for some lawn and garden company or something like that. I don’t really care, I just know he has a job like the rest of us.

 

“Clyde will come around. He always does.” Token sits in my desk chair.

 

“This seems different man,” he replied. “I don’t know. What the hell did you do to him?”

 

“I didn’t do shit. I had to take care of something for my mom the other night and my phone died so I missed his calls.” I’m not sure if I should be pleased with how easy I lied or afraid of how easy it is.

 

“You know how I am,” replied Token. “I care about you both and I can’t stand the fighting. Especially when it is over something stupid.”

 

“It’s been one day Tok. You haven’t even given this time to blow over.”

 

“Because I’m afraid he is going to get fired!” exclaimed Token. “Clyde may have it easier than you but not by much. He needs this job.” Shit is there something else going on with Clyde that I don’t know about? 

 

“I will talk to him later,” I reply.

 

“Will you really?” asked Token standing up. “I don’t want to have to trick you into seeing him because you decide to run from him.”

 

“I’m not running,” I snap.

 

“Seems like you’re running to me,” Token pointed out. “What the hell is going on with you two?”

 

“Nothing,” I replied getting more agitated. “I will talk to him, I promise. Now leave, you’re blowing my high, seriously.” Token shakes his head as he stands up.

 

"Alright I will leave but I will come back here with Clyde if I have to." Token walks out of the room as Kenny walks back in.

 

“Everything cool?” he asked. 

 

“Will be,” I replied. “Pass me that shit, I need another round.” Kenny passes me the green and I wrap up some more smoking away. I start to feel better once I begin to feel lifted. I lay on my bed smiling. This is what I needed. Kenny starts telling me more crazy stories from his job before he gets a text and leaves. Something tells me it is that girl he was talking about. I look at my phone realizing it is late as hell. Mom should be home soon. She has been working 14 hour days at her job. 

 

I think about what Token said and I’m trying to figure out how to reach out to Clyde. I don’t do that gravel shit. I pick up my phone sending him a text to come by the apartment. I lay back down still enjoying my high waiting for him to show up. It doesn’t take him long so I assuming he was already off or just got off.

 

“Craig,” says Tricia opening the door. “Clyde is here for you.” I hear Clyde walk into my room. I haven’t even opened my eyes yet.

 

"Thanks, Tricia,” I say sitting up. I’m looking at Clyde in his tank top and shorts. I would be wearing that too if I had to cut grass all day. He has a nice tan going as well. I must look pale as fuck in comparison to him. Clyde is still standing over by the door. “You still mad at me?”

 

“I feel like you don’t give a fuck,” he stated bluntly. “I’m tired of you not thinking about anyone but yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry," I apologize because he is so mad it almost made me flinch. I guess there is a little guilt there too. “It’s why I called you over here. I just wanted us to talk everything out.”

 

“Nothing to talk out really,” said Clyde. “You’re so high right now.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I can smell it and your eyes are super red. How much did you smoke?” Clyde finally moves toward me as if to get a better look. He stands over me leaning down getting a good look at me. I shift my gaze away from him.

 

“A lot,” I replied. “Stan knows.”

 

“Say what!” he exclaimed sitting on my bed. “How the hell did that happen? I know you didn’t tell him.”

 

“God it was just crazy,” I reply remembering this happened when I left Tweek’s which Clyde doesn’t know about. “I saw him this morning and he was all like super wasted wanting to know what I know which is jack shit since my mom won’t tell me anything.”

 

“Damn,” said Clyde. “This whole situation sucks.”

 

“It does but Stan seemed pretty cool,” I admit. “I mean he is mad like I am don’t get me wrong but he told me to reach out to him if I ever need anything.”

 

“I’m glad he is at least willing to accept you. So wait, does his mom know?”

 

“Hell no, she is still in the dark about me. I mean Stan is going to hide this from her as long as he can but I can tell he is super close to his mom and this will kill her.”

 

“Not only that like your mom got knocked up first and then his mom.”

 

“Makes sense, my dad said he knocked her up when they had some little break or fight or something. I really think it is more to the story but I don’t give a fuck about that right now. The point is he knew about me and did nothing to help me.” Clyde reaches over giving me a hug and I hug him back because I really needed it.

 

“Everything will work out,” he said into my neck.

 

“I keep hearing that but I’m not seeing it,” I mumble. I can feel Clyde start to kiss my neck. It tickles and feels pretty nice. I can’t stop the hard on that has presented itself. Clyde brings his face close to mine and looks at me. He leans in kissing me softly. He is always such a soft kisser not that I’m complaining. I fall back on my bed not wanting to sit up any longer.

 

I start to wonder should I even be doing this. I really need to cut whatever this is off with Clyde. I am in mid-thought of how to do this when he leans down to kiss me. My body reacts by pulling him closer to my body. I can't help but tug at his shirt that I want gone like now. Clyde gets undressed and he has to help me along because I am so slow about it.

 

“Craig, I don’t know if you will be able to peak in your current condition.”

 

“Don’t worry about me," I tell him laying down. "You know where the stuff is." I watch as Clyde goes to my draw to grab everything he needs. The sex is good as always but it takes forever for me to get off just like he said. He finished before me and had to help me along. I can't help but think about my time with Tweek. I brush it off thinking it is a fluke. It has to be.


	16. Chapter 16

“Tweek is meeting us at the Stark Pond,” explained Token.

 

“Where is little Heidi at?” asked Clyde. “I’m surprised you’re not up her ass.”

 

“Fuck you dude,” laughed Token. “She is working today but she will be off in time for the fireworks which is what really matters.” We’re all in Token’s SUV as we head towards Stark Pond. All I know is I’m glad I’m off tomorrow and I plan to get fucked up. That is always my plan though. “Craig, you okay back there? You’re kind of quiet.”

 

“I’m fine,” I replied staring out the window. “Did you sneak out the booze again this year?”

 

“You know I did," replied Token turning into the crowded parking lot. "I don't think I could be around all these people without it. God, it's going to take forever to find parking." Token is driving around for 15 minutes before we find a spot. We arrived late because Clyde and I had to work today. Clyde job actually allowed them to get off at 6 pm, usually, he is working well until it's dark which currently is around 9 pm. Me, I got lucky and had to open today. Cartman was totally bitching about me having tomorrow off. I requested it off soon as I got the job, you snooze you lose.

 

“Think we can find a good spot?” asked Clyde.

 

“We can try,” snorts Token. “Let’s go and see what we can find.” We start walking as Clyde carries the chairs and Token carries a blanket. Token is talking about how he can’t wait to be with Heidi under the fireworks. I roll my eyes at that, fireworks are lame. I’m here strictly for the booze. I’m nervous about seeing Tweek. I haven’t seen or spoken to him since we had sex. I don’t know what to say to him, I somehow feel embarrassed. 

 

Token spots an area way in the back close to the woods. I’m glad because we’re in the shade. Most of the shady spots are already taken but we managed to get one. I’m surprised space was even opened. Clyde and Token set up the blanket and chairs.

 

“I’m going back for the drinks,” said Token. “I purchase a juice container and basically mixed the alcohol for us, to the adults it will look like fruit punch.”

 

“God bless your brilliant mind," said Clyde sitting on a folded chair. "Did you need any help?"

 

“No I got it,” said Token walking away. Clyde turned to speak to me but Annie walks up interrupting whatever he has to say.

 

“Hi guys, I’m surprised to see you here,” smiled Annie.

 

“We have to make an appearance once in a while,” I droned.

 

“I know, it’s so crowded,” laughed Annie. “At least you haven’t been stuck here all day. My family is actually close to the water and they have the grill set up and everything.”

 

“Sounds nice,” said Clyde. “My dad had to work today but at least he is getting paid time and a half.”

 

“Hell yeah that sounds nice,” laughed Annie. “Have you all seen Tweek yet? He texts me and told me he would be here."

 

“He had to work today,” replied Clyde. “I’m sure he will be here soon.” I’m glad he answered her because the response I had was a bit less than nice. I mean Tweek said he would be here he will be here. Why are you all on his ball sack, jeez. It is obvious Tweek hasn’t had that talk with her yet.

 

“When he gets here tell him to shoot me a text,” explained Annie. “I told you where I was located so you can tell him too. I know he is not going to be so thrilled with all these people here.” Not one bit, the things we do for the people we love. Does Tweek love Annie? No, he said he didn't, so why is he even coming here today?

 

“I will ensure he gets your message,” said Clyde. “I’m sure we will see you later.”

 

“Thanks,” she waved before turning and walking away. She is wearing some thin strapped tank top with really short shorts, in my opinion, her curls look fresh and she is wearing makeup. Who wears makeup to a BBQ? I am not a girl but I would like to think their face would be melting. I wonder if she plans on hooking up with Tweek tonight. She never dresses up the way she is today, I for sure thought she was going to be wearing jeans and a tee.

 

“Craig, do you not like Annie?”

 

“Clyde, I don’t really know Annie,” I replied getting comfortable on the blanket.

 

“Well yeah but you just had the nastiest look on your face,” he replied. “I think she is the right girl for Tweek.” If only he knew Tweek is into guys as well. I pull out my phone to see what is going on with social media. Not shit else to do here until Token comes back with the booze. “Can I talk to you Craig?”

 

“We are talking,” I replied not looking up from my phone. I hear Clyde get up out of his chair. He snatched my phone from me.

 

“Like a serious talk,” he said looking at me holding my phone hostage. I glare at Clyde trying not to piss him off.

 

“Can we talk later,” I hissed. “Token is almost back over here. Can I have my phone back?” Clyde tosses my phone on the blanket before taking his seat in the lawn chair. I grab my phone giving him a mean look not giving a fuck, he didn’t have to throw my shit. I watch as Token sits down the small cooler. “Pour me a cup,” I’m not wasting any time getting drunk. As Token hands me my cup I see Tweek making his way over. He’s so cute in his khaki shorts and tee, blonde hair blowing in the wind as he walks quickly. 

 

“Tweek, how’s it going?” said Token automatically handing him a cup.

 

“It’s going great,” he replied. “A few things could be better but you know how it is.” Tweek takes a sip. “This is good.” He looks inside the cup as if he can’t believe what he is drinking.

 

“Sometimes I think I should be a bartender,” laughed Token. I take a sip from my own cup and Token did do a good job. It doesn’t taste strong but I know it will pack a punch later.

 

“Annie was looking for you,” said Clyde. “She’s at the front by the water.”

 

“That could be anywhere,” stated Tweek. The lake is pretty big and it would suck if he had to walk this whole thing just to find her but something tells me that is what he is going to do.

 

“That’s just what she told us,” replied Clyde shrugging. “Sounds like she really wants to see you.”

 

“I’m sure she does,” he said making his way over to me.

 

“What does that mean?” asked Clyde.

 

“She has been trying to reach me for a week,” explained Tweek.

 

“Why haven’t you gotten back to her?” asked Token confused.

 

“I was planning to but never got around to it,” stated Tweek getting comfortable on the blanket next to me. He looks at me and smiles nervously. “How are you?”

 

“Meh,” I reply shrugging to keep from shaking. “I will be better soon once I get this in my system.”

 

“I’ve been worried about you,” he replies. “You never called.” I look at Clyde to see if he is listening. I know I shouldn’t care but I do. I don’t want Clyde to know that I blew him off for Tweek. Clyde is talking with Token, thank god.

 

"Now is not the place for us to be talking about that," I replied not looking at him.

 

“I-I’m not trying to talk about t-that,” stammered Tweek. “I just wanted to talk and you never called. It made me feel like something was wrong.” I sigh.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” I reply still refusing to meet his gaze. I feel so emotional I don't think I can handle it. “You can go and find Annie now.” I see Tweek frown before getting up out of the corner of my eye.

 

“Okay fine,” he said standing up with his cup in his hand. “I’ll be back later guys.”

 

“Sure thing,” said Token. Tweek walks away before Token continues talking. “Is it just me or is he upset?”

 

“Yeah,” said Clyde. “He is definitely upset.”

 

“He will be okay,” I replied.

 

“Do you know what’s bugging him?” asked Token.

 

“Not really….” I lie. I’m sure it has something to do with us fucking and me not calling him back. God sex is so complicated. I love it don’t get me wrong but I’m tempted to not partake in anything until I’m in a solid relationship. That was always my plan but fucking Clyde…..it’s not his fault his hands are magic.

 

Clyde and Token start to chat and we decide to walk around a bit before the fireworks start. Stark Pond is getting even more crowded as the night wears on. I take a cup with me. I’m glad took my cup with me when I spot Randy, Stan, Sharon, and Shelly.

 

“Dad you’re burning them!” exclaimed Stan. 

 

“I’m not,” he droned sounding drunk. I guess we do have something in common after all. I watch as Stan flips the burgers. He spots me and runs over towards us.

 

“Hey, you doing okay?”

 

“Same shit different day,” I replied. “I’m sure you know all about that.” Stan actually laughs.

 

“Yeah I do,” he replied. “I’m actually about to go look for Kyle out in this mess.” He looks around scanning the crowd.

 

“We haven’t run into him yet,” said Clyde.

 

“Hey guys, sorry didn’t mean to be rude,” said Stan peering around me.

 

“It’s cool,” said Token. “You can walk with us if you want. I know Heidi just got here in the middle of chaos.”

 

“Alright,” replied Stan. “Mom I will be right back, I’m going to find Kyle.”

 

“You have your phone on you?” she asked. “In case we can’t find you I want some way of contacting you.”

 

“Yeah I got it,” said Stan patting down his pockets. The phone is in his front pocket. He waves to his mom as we start to walk. I can see Randy staring at us as if he thinks we are up to something. I roll my eyes at him. "How are you handling everything?"

 

“Very well,” I state holding up my cup.

 

“Dude is there liquor in there?” he asked.

 

"Wow, could you say that any louder," I replied looking at him.

 

“Sorry,” he said. “Dad saw you and he told me to give you this.” Stan shoves money in my hand and I happily take it. “So fucking weird.”

 

“Our whole lives have been weird,” I reply. “This is one more shit on top of the shit pile.”

 

“There is Kyle,” said Token pointing. We continue to walk towards them and we see Kyle arguing with Wendy. “Okay then….” Stan walks over in between them.

 

“Hey, hey!” he exclaimed. “What the hell is going on?” Wendy slaps the hell out of Stan and then proceeds to hit him in the chest with her fist.

 

"You fucking liar!" she screams.

 

“Shit!” said Clyde running over. He grabs Wendy to stop the blows she was delivering on Stan.

 

“She knows,” said Kyle with a red face. His chest is heaving so I know he is pissed. “Wendy that was uncalled for!”

 

“Fuck you!” she spat. “You fucked my boyfriend and stole him from me.” She turns her attention to Stan. "You promised me, Stan, you promised me nothing was going on between you two. Fucking lair.”

 

“Shut up!” screamed Stan. I can tell he is embarrassed as several people stop to observe this little fight, camera phones and all.

 

“You lost the right to tell me anything,” she snaps.

 

“Come on Wendy,” said Clyde. “Let’s go over here, wayyyyy over here.” Clyde starts to lead Wendy away. I see Heidi walking up to Token.

 

“Did you see that?” she asked.

 

“Front row seats,” I replied.

 

“You think this is funny?” fumed Kyle.

 

“Hardly,” I replied.

 

"Let it go, Kyle,” said Stan. “Let’s get out of here.” Stan gave everyone being nosy the death stare as he walks off holding Kyle’s hand. I can see our dad chasing behind Stan and Kyle. I don’t know why he is even trying. I know Stan is not in the mood to talk because I wouldn’t be in the mood to talk.

 

“How long have they been a thing?” asked Token.

 

“I don’t know,” said Heidi. “Wendy never said anything to me about it. I think she knew something deep down was going on though. I just remember her saying Stan started to get a little distant. I didn’t think it would be this though….” Token sighs.

 

“Yeah, well let's get back to the spot," said Token. “I got drinks for us. I wasn’t going to BBQ because my parents did that at the house.”

 

“Awesomeness,” she smiled. “Craig looks like you got right down to it.”

 

“Damn right,” I replied. “Let’s get back there because I could use a refill.”

 

“You need to slow down,” warned Token. I gave him the finger before continuing to walk feeling like a 3rd wheel. I look around and I see Tweek. Our eyes meet at the same time. I lick my lips taking a drink from my cup. He is staring at me with this kind of goofy look on his face. I can’t help it as I begin to chuckle. He smiles and laughs as if he could hear me laughing. When I look at Tweek and I feel my heart flutters a little. I look away so I pay attention to where I’m walking.

 

We get back to our area and I have my phone out and I can see everyone talking about Wendy and Stan on Facebook and Twitter. On Twitter, someone uploaded a 15-second clip of Wendy slapping Stan and the hits that followed. Man, I actually feel really bad for him. Some time goes by and I realize it is almost 9 pm. Heidi grabs Token saying something about getting closer. They walk off towards the crowd building up by the pond. I look up at the sky waiting for the fireworks to start.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m surprised you’re watching,” said Tweek. I look up at him almost frightened.

 

“Where the hell did you come from?” I asked looking up at him. I swear he has a gift for sneaking up on me.

 

“I was just walking around,” he replies innocently. I snort.

 

“You were checking up on me?” I ask. I can see Tweek shift a little in his stance.

 

“A little…” he admits. “I thought you would have been gone by now.”

 

“Nothing better to do,” I replied shrugging. "I feel good right now. Token cut me off from the booze but other than I couldn't ask for a more perfect night."

 

“You mean that?” asked Tweek looking at me before sitting beside me. He looks like he is surprised that I’m admitting to being in a good mood. Well as of lately I really haven’t been.

 

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a million dollars richer,” I laugh. Tweek laughs with me. I can’t help but notice how his smile makes everything look brighter. Makes my heart swell seeing him smile like that. “I’m sorry for not calling you.”

 

“It’s okay,” he sighed. “I know you have a lot going on.” The fireworks start making things a bit loud. I’m use to watching this outside of my window at the house we use to live in. Being here in person is completely different, I don’t think I like it as much. “Owww, that is so loud.”

 

“Right!” I agree laughing at the fact he read my mind. I feel Tweek grab my hand and I look down at it. It feels so natural and not forced. I look back at Tweek and he is off looking towards the sky now. He makes this seem like it is not such a big deal. We both continue to watch the fireworks. I like the big ones, those always surprise me. Just to think they could get that big.

 

After a while Tweek looks at me, I can feel him staring at me so I shift to look at him. He smiles before leaning in to kiss me. I kiss him back instantly feeling warm all over. I bring my hand up to Tweeks hair wanting more. He moans causing me to get hard despite us being outside and in the open. I swear my body is more sensitive than before I had sex. Tweek and I continue to kiss back and forth making my head swim. Sure I made out with Clyde but it wasn’t to this extent. I just keep thinking about how Tweek made me feel before, I want that experience again. He pulls back standing up quickly. I can tell his face is flushed even with the only light being fireworks. Tweek helps me up not letting go of my hand as he leads me into the woods. I look around and everyone seems to be distracted.

 

Tweek pushes me up against a tree but not too rough. We start kissing and I can feel his hands slide under my shirt. He squeezes my chest before rubbing his finger over my nipple. I jerk from the sensation as this is not an area I have explored yet.

 

“Gah, did I hurt you?” asked Tweek looking at me.

 

“No,” I say shaking my head no at the same time. I want him to know he is doing the thing furthest from hurting me right now. He goes back to caressing my nipple causing me to moan. “Ahhh…”

 

I press my lips against Tweek’s as I put my hands under his shirt on his lower back. I feel like I’m floating. I can barely hear the fireworks anymore. All I can hear is our moans and heavy breathing. That is all I want to hear. I want to be wrapped up in Tweek’s warmth forever. I reach for his shorts undoing the buttons before I undo my own. I want to feel his dick in my hands as soon as possible. I quickly bring my lips back to his, licking them before I push our lips together. I am losing my mind and I don’t even care. I promised myself I would not get carried away, allow sex to take over my life but that is what has happened. With Tweek, this feels like something more and I can’t let go. He continues to kiss my lips before moving to my neck.

 

“Tweek,” I moan holding on to his back.

 

“Arrghhh,” he moans into my neck as he continues to suck and lick my skin. I hump my hips against Tweek as he continues to make my toes curl. After some time, he drops to his knees. This causes me to come out of my sexual daze.

 

“What are you doing!” I exclaim although I know the answer to this. Tweek takes my dick out of the slit in my boxers sucking on it slowly. This gesture makes my knees buckle. “H-hahh,” I can tell Tweek is not experienced with this but I’m not either, yet it still feels so good. His mouth is so wet and warm, dare I even say soft. I’m not going to last long at all. I’m breathing hard as I slide my hands into his blonde locks. I latch on as I begin to thrust into his mouth. I didn’t want to but I couldn’t help it, that mouth feels so fucking good. Tweek pulls away coughing. “Sorry!” I feel like shit as he is still coughing. 

 

I bend down to check on him. He has drool on the corner of his mouth and he seems to be recovering. He closes his eyes as he studies his breathing. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes looking at me in a way that takes my breath away. I feel drawn in as I lean in kissing him causing us both to fall. I’m on top of Tweek kissing him as I grind against him feeling his hard cock against mine, I forgot we took our dick’s out. I pull back and I can see leaves and little pieces of stick in his hair. Tweek moves to sit up causing me to straddle him making him to blush.

 

“I missed you,” he mutters looking down. “It hurt my feelings that you didn’t call me, not even a simple text.”

 

“I’m sorry," I apologize again before laying my head on his shoulder. I feel my heart become heavy like I have never felt before. I actually mean it, I’m sorry. “I don’t like hurting you.” I didn’t mean for those words to come out. I can’t blame this on the alcohol because I’m almost sober.

 

“I know,” he replied. “It’s why I was trying not to whine but it bothered me, it really did.” I turn my face into his neck. I want him to feel good, I want him to forget about how badly I made him feel. I smell his skin and it smells like it always does, hazelnut. I starting sucking on his neck lightly before increasing pressure. “H-hahhh….Craig….” I don’t know what he was going to say next but I’m sure he will tell me later. Tweek grabs my ass causing me to bite him slightly. I start thrusting my hips on him dying to feel him inside of me. I do like I did with Clyde grabbing both of our cocks and jerking off but it doesn’t feel like enough.

 

“Tweekkk…” I moan feeling like I’m ready to cum. “I want you inside of me.”

 

“We don’t have anything,” he replies sounding close to the edge himself.

 

“I don’t care,” I pant knowing I’m talking reckless.

 

“Tweek!" cried Annie. She sounded far away but I could hear her clearly. Goddamnit, really Annie. Tweek kisses me before making the move to get up. I reluctantly climb off of him standing up. We fix our clothes and start to stumble out of the woods. 

 

Tweek and I come out of the woods and we see Annie some feet down looking around. She lights up when she sees Tweek. She skips over to us.

 

“Hey!” she exclaims walking closer to him. “I was looking for you.”

 

“I heard,” he replied. “I-I just had to pee or whatever.”

 

“Yeah this place could use a bathroom or something,” she giggled. I go to sit back on the blanket pulling my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees. I look up at the sky knowing now that I have feelings for Tweek. I’m not use to this and I’m annoyed by it. He seems to really like Annie I think. I mean should I say something to him or leave things be. He did say he had no interest in Annie at all but it seems like he does. Tweek goes off with Annie and I see him glance back at me and I return his glance trying to hide my emotions. I watch the rest of the fireworks weighing my options. I can see Token making his way through the crowd back to us.

 

“Ready to pack up and head home,” he stated with Heidi behind him.

 

“Sure,” I muttered standing up. “Where is Clyde?”

 

“I don’t know,” he replied digging in his pocket pulling out his phone. “I’ll send him a text to meet us at the car.” I fold up the blanket wishing I could get another drink. Think I’m going to take the rest of that punch Token made. I can drink the rest safely at home. We get to the front and the parking lot. I look at most of the cars appear to be at a standstill, so many people. I would do better walking home at this point. I watch as Token and Heidi load up the car before I place the blanket inside.

 

“Tok I’m just going to walk,” I say. “Thanks for the ride though.”

 

“Are you sure?” asked Heidi. “I’m sure he doesn’t mind dropping you off.”

 

“I just don’t feel like waiting in this traffic,” I explain. “I’ll catch you later.”

 

“Be safe,” said Token. I just nod as I spot Clyde walking towards us. “Clyde, where have you been man?”

 

“Around,” he sighed. “Why is everyone just standing here?”

 

“We just packed up the car idiot,” said Heidi slapping his arm. I busy myself filling up a cup while Token is distracted. I start walking to exit the park. I already told them I was leaving no need in me going back over there. I exit the park nursing my drink as I look at all the people trapped in their cars. Yeah choosing to walk is the best decision I could have made. Since I’m downtown I don’t have as long of a walk as I would have had to the house. I pass by one of the many shops downtown and I see Stan and Kyle standing there talking. What are they doing all the way over here? Stan sees me and waves.

 

“Still drinking,” he said making his way over.

 

“You would be too if you were in my shoes,” I reply.

 

“I want to drink now in my own shoes,” he replied. Kyle walks over with his arms folded.

 

“We should get going Stan,” he states.

 

“I don’t want to go home,” he replies angrily.

 

“You can sleep over at my house,” he replies.

 

“Oh so your mom is going to let her son's boyfriend stay the night!" exclaimed Stan. Kyle's eyes get wide but he shifts. I know there is no way his mom would allow that. 

 

“You sound like you really don’t want to go home,” I say with my left hand in my pocket. I take a sip of my drink.

 

“I don’t feel like listening to my parents right now," he replies. He pulls out his phone. "Ugh, they calling me right now."

 

“Knowing your folks you might want to answer that,” I reply.

 

“Stan you’re being ridiculous,” said Kyle. “Just talk to them!”

 

“I don’t want to right now," he replies. "You're starting to annoy me, Kyle."

 

“Are you kidding me!” he exclaims. “I basically got outed because of your bitter ex-girlfriend!” Should I even be here for this? I continue to watch them as I sip my drink slowly.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to kiss at the park today," Stan countered. "Had we not done that we would not have been found out."

 

“Oh, so you're blaming me for wanting some affection from my boyfriend, unbelievable.”

 

“Whatever, I know I’m not going back there tonight.”

 

“Where do you plan to stay genius!”

 

“I’m staying with my brother,” said Stan looking at me. I frown not use to be called brother. Kyle starts to laugh.

 

“Yeah I don’t see that happening,” he replies and starts to laugh again. I don’t know why but his laughing rubbed me the wrong way.

 

“You can crash with me,” I inform Stan. They both looked at me surprised, Kyle stares at me harder.

 

"Oh my god you're serious,” he said.

 

“Of course he is serious,” replied Stan. 

 

“Can we get a move on,” I state tired of hearing them go back and forth. Stan pulls Kyle in for a kiss that I think anyone would envy including myself. One arm wrapped tightly around his waist and his opposite hand cradling Kyle’s face. I’m sure Tweek would kiss me in the same manner in public if I let him.

 

“Stan,” muttered Kyle blushing like crazy.

 

“I love you dude,” he says leaning his forehead on Kyle’s. “I’ll text you, promise.” Kyle smiles like a love drunk fool as Stan walks over to me. “Alright let’s go.”

 

“Where’s your car?” I asked looking around.

 

“I wasn’t driving to Stark Pond on the 4th” he snorted. “Are you crazy.”

 

“We are truly brothers,” I stated as I started to walk. “We don’t have far to go since we live down here.” We’re quiet until we get in front of the apartment. I climb the stairs until I get to the 2nd floor, we’re the first door to the left. I unlock the door entering the apartment. “My mom is still at work. She gets time and a half today so she will probably be there at midnight.”

 

“Is she okay with me staying here?” asked Stan closing the door. I shrug not caring. I walk to my room and Stan follows me.

 

“You can either sleep on the floor or in my bed. I don’t know your comfort level.”

 

“Floor is good,” he replies. I slide my shoes off walking over to my tall dresser. I pull out some green to smoke.

 

“You want?” I ask.

 

“Why the hell not,” said Stan. I grab one pre-rolled one walking over to my bed. I climb over it to open a window. I sit back on the edge of the bed with Stan sitting beside me.

 

“You don’t strike me as the type to get high,” I state lighting it up. I take a puff and pass it to Stan.

 

“I can,” he replies. He takes two puffs before continuing. “I just prefer not to since I’m on the soccer team. If I want to play for a university I have to be able to pass a drug test and all that shit." I nod knowing what he means. Clyde mentions that all the time.

 

“How long you been out?” I ask.

 

“Out where?” he asks. I laugh.

 

“How long have you been out about being gay?” I say rephrasing the question. I take two puffs and give it to Stan as his face flushes.

 

“Only to close friends,” he admits.

 

“Wait, your parents don’t know,” I replied. “Well shit, Wendy really fucked you then.”

 

“That is why I don’t want to go home,” he replies. He takes a long drag off the weed.

 

“Slow down," I tell him. "I mean your mom seems pretty cool, and Randy…" Stan looks at me passing the weed back to me. "Yeah, I don't know if I can call him dad. He is no type of dad to me."

 

“You can call him whatever you feel comfortable with,” said Stan. “I mean he is the only one I can see being disappointed.”

 

“Why would you say that?” I asked. Curiosity is getting the best of me here. Stan laughs lightly.

 

"Something tells me, dad, our dad, was a little playboy back in the day,” he explains. “I think he wanted me to follow his footsteps or something.” Randy does look like that party hard fuck anything walking type. Stan and I finish smoking and we just sitting on my bed in silence. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure,” I reply. He answered my question, it is the least I can do for him.

 

“How did you know you were gay?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” I reply. “I mean I never felt the need to be with girls. Don’t get me wrong it was nice to know I was considered the cutest boy in school but I didn’t feel the need to be with them in that way.” I get quiet for a moment thinking. “I know I found guys to be more attractive than women. I haven’t dated anyone but I do know I want to be with a guy.”

 

“You haven’t dated anyone? What the hell are you waiting for?”

 

“The right person,” I reply. I was going to say something else but I hear a knock on the front door causing me to stop. “Who in the hell?” I stand up walking into the living room unlocking the door. “Trish if you forgot your key again I swear….” I open the door to see Tweek standing there. “W-wha-what are you doing here?”


	18. Chapter 18

“I wanted to see you,” he says slowly. “Is now a bad time?” I don’t even know what to say. Tweek makes his way into the apartment. He closes the door for me before looking into my eyes. “Craig, why are you getting high?”

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You’re getting high,” stated Tweek standing over me. “I know you do this when you are stressed out if you’re not fucking someone. What’s stressing you out?” I bit my tongue from saying you.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” I mutter. “I have company so I can’t really talk.” Tweek looks at me as his face turns red. “It’s not what you think.”

 

“I wanted to let you know I’m no longer seeing Annie.” This surprises me. “Annie is great and all but she’s not you.” I feel myself blushing before I can stop it.

 

“Meh," I replied shrugging. “I’m an asshole.”

 

“I told you before that you’re not an asshole,” said Tweek. He grabs my hand firmly. “I really like you Craig and I would like to um see where things would go.” My heart is pounding in my chest. I’m not sure if it is the drugs or Tweek holding my hand pouring his heart out to me.

 

“Tweek,” He cuts me off by kissing me. I melt into his mouth without even trying as he wraps his right arm around my waist causing me to sigh into the kiss as his left-hand finds its way to the side of my face.

 

“Say yes,” he mutters against my lips. “Please,” I look into Tweek’s sky blue eyes before kissing him again. I slide my tongue into his mouth so happy that he is choosing me over Annie. I like Tweek a lot. I become lost in the kissing and groping we’re doing until I hear a crash from my room. I pull away from Tweek walking to my room. I see Stan on the floor holding his left foot.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” he cries from the floor cradling it the best he can do rocking back and forth. I stare down at him folding my arms.

 

“What were you doing?” I asked. Stan looks up at me as Tweek appears in the doorway behind me.

 

“I just had to pee,” he lies terribly. I know his ass was watching us.

 

“Okay Stan," I replied rolling my eyes.

 

“Hey Tweek,” he says weakly from the floor.

 

“Hi,” said Tweek. Stan stands up and limps towards the bathroom to the left of my room. Tweek and I both watch him as he goes into the bathroom closing the door. “What is Stan doing here?”

 

“Long story,” I reply. “I told you I had company. What? You thought I had someone in here I was going to fuck?”

 

“No…," replied Tweek. “I actually assumed it was Kenny in here.”

 

“Nope,” I replied turning to look at him. Tweek smiles at me and I feel my face heat up again. “Stop that.”

 

“Stop what?” he asked leaning in close to me. I suck in some air allowing Tweek to close the gap kissing me. I could get use to this. We kiss until I hear the toilet flush. “I guess I should let you spend some time with your brother.”

 

“If this is what you want to call it, yeah.” Stan comes out of the bathroom and gives a silly grin before heading back into my room. I walk with Tweek back to the front door.

 

“When are you free?” he asked. “We both work tomorrow.”

 

“True,” I replied. “I’m not off again until Monday.”

 

“I open on Monday but I’m free that afternoon. I want to take you out.”

 

"You don't have to do that,”

 

“I want to,” he smiles. Tweek kisses me on my cheek before opening the door to leave. I wave bye to him watching him jog down the stairs. I slowly smile realizing he kissed me in the manner Stan had done Kyle earlier. I must admit it feels damn good. I lock the door walking back to my room and Stan has turned on the TV. He looks at me from the floor with this nervous look on his face.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” I reply. God, he can be such a people pleaser.

 

“It’s not that,” he replies. “I thought you had something with Clyde.” No one knows about Clyde, how the fuck does he know.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about," I lie taking my shirt off, I am ready to get under my covers. I drop my pants and climb into my bed. I cut my lamp off on the nightstand. I can feel Stan still staring at me.

 

“If you say so," he replies from the floor. I want to know what he means but at the same time, I don't. I toss a pillow from my bed to him on the floor and kick off one of my blankets.

 

“Don’t say I never gave you anything,” I say before getting comfortable on my bed. I wonder how does he know about Clyde but I’m going to deny it. Shit, what do I tell Clyde? He was looking forward to dating me. If this was anyone else I wouldn't care but Clyde, ugh damn.

 

FOLLOWING MORNING

 

I jerk towards the sound of my door. I see Stan walking back into my room. I forgot I let him stay with me last night. I roll over peaking at him through my covers. He is doing something on his phone, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was talking to Kyle. I hear a knock on my door. Stan looks up like he doesn’t know what to do or what to say.

 

“What!” I say loudly in a sleepy voice. I see Tricia open my door and the first person she sees and Stan.

 

“Stan,” she says slowly.

 

“Hey,” he smiles weakly along with a hand wave.

 

“You guys may want to come out here,” she says a little slowly. I drag myself out of bed tossing on some clothes that are on the floor and follow behind Stan. We head into the living room and I see Sharon and my mom. My mom looks at me and she looks beyond pissed.

 

“Mom!” exclaimed Stan. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What am I doing here?” she asked. “I was worried sick about you last night. I had to get Sheila to threaten Kyle to tell me where you were.” At least she was honest about how she got the information. Stan closes his eyes for a moment.

 

“I just needed a night away,” replied Stan. “I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong.”

 

“Really Stanley,” she said with tears coming to her eyes. “You didn’t call or tell us where you were going. I don’t care that you’re gay Stan.” Stan covers his face with his hands. I can tell this is all a bit much for him. “Let’s go home we can talk about this.” Sharon turns to my mom. “Thank you so much for allowing him to stay the night.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” replied my mom folding her arms. “Anytime.” Mom walks to open the door allowing them to leave. I can see Stan fighting not to cry as he exits the apartment. I actually feel bad for him because I know he is going to be forced to talk about him being gay with his family and he is not ready to do that. Maybe it won’t be as bad as he thought, his mom seems nice enough. Mom looks at me as soon as the door is closed and locked. “What the fuck where you thinking!”

 

“What?” I asked. “He needed somewhere to sleep last night. I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Mom scoffs.

 

“You have got to be shitting me,” she replied walking closer to me. “You bring that women’s son in my home!”

 

“Our home,” I replied. “I pay bills here too.” I can tell this pissed her off.

 

“My name is this lease,” she growled. “I don’t want to see him in this house ever again. Do you understand?” I just look at her not saying anything, she is acting crazy. She slaps me before I could even form another thought.

 

“Mom!” cried Tricia. 

 

“Shut up!” she snaps. “How could you allow him to bring that kid here!”

 

“I didn’t know,” cried Tricia. “Craig got home before me.” I’m holding my face in shock. Mom has this look in her eyes I have never seen before. She slaps me two more times before walking away. I can feel the tears falling from my eyes as I try to recover.

 

“Craig,” said Tricia running over to me. I fall to the floor on my knees trying to stop from crying but I can’t help it. I feel like my mom hates me, my own mother. I can't control the sob that releases from my throat. Tricia gets on her knees and hugs me. I start crying because I feel like shit. 

 

“What the fuck,” I cry standing up. I’m pissed off that I’m even crying. I hear mom’s room door open and she walks into the living room.

 

“You have something to say!” she barked.

 

“You hate me!” I screamed at her. “You think I don’t know.”

 

“You damn right I hate you,” she replied. “You’re the reason I’m divorced.” She is so serious right now.

 

“Your lying got you that divorce," I cried. "I had nothing to do with this." Mom charges at me striking me in the face. I bring my arms up to protect my face as I hear Tricia screaming.

 

“Mom, get off of him!” she screams. Mom is hitting me everywhere and I can’t even hit her back. I can’t believe this is even happening. Mom is heaving by the time she stops. She just walks out of the room as if nothing happened.

 

“Oh my god, Craig,” said Tricia. I stand up going into my room grabbing my phone to call my boyfriend.

 

“Hello,” said Tweek. 

 

“Tweek,” I cried. I just start bawling unable to control myself. I see Tricia take the phone from me.

 

“Tweek,” says Tricia. “Are you able to come and get Craig? Shit is getting really weird around here. I can fill you in when you get here.” Tricia ends the call. “Tweek is on his way.” I can see Tricia checking me out with her eyes. She seems afraid to touch me. “I can’t believe mom did this….” Tricia lowers her voice and I’m glad. I don’t want her coming out here again. Tricia is rubbing my arms to calm me but it’s not working. I walk to the closet grabbing an overnight bag. I toss some clothes into the bag. “Are you leaving?”

 

“For a few days,” I sniff. “I can’t be here. I just can’t…” By the time I’m done packing Tricia gets a text from Tweek. He is outside in his dad’s car. Tricia looks so sad and I feel bad for leaving her here. I give Tricia a hug with my back hurting in the process. I jog down the stairs with my bag. I see Tweek get out of the car. He didn’t have to get out of the car. I see his face drop.

 

“Craig!” he exclaims running up to me. He cups my face looking at me. I pull away from him.

 

“I can’t right now,” I reply.

 

“W-what happened?” he asked. “Your face is so swollen.” I shake my head out of his hands walking around him before I start crying again. I toss my bag in the backseat getting into the passenger side. 

 

"Can I stay with you for a few days,” I mutter looking at the car floor.

 

“Yeah sure,” said Tweek grabbing my hand. I’m so thankful for this small gesture. Tweek doesn't ask me anything as we drive to his parents' house. We get to the house and he is being the perfect gentlemen. He carries my bag inside his room. I welcome the familiar scent more than anything right now. Tweek sits my bag in his desk chair before walking over to me. “Do you need anything?”

 

“I just want to lay down,” I say slowly. I hope Stan isn’t dealing with as much shit as I am at this time. His mom at least seemed nice and caring. I wipe the tears from my eyes before taking my shirt off. I hear Tweek gasp and I turn around. “What?”

 

Tweek walks over turning me around so he can check me out.

 

“Craig, you have bruises developing all over your body. I don’t understand…”

 

“Sure you do,” I reply dropping my pants. At least now I know why I’m so sore. I am processing what happened and I am not ready to fully talk about it. “Mom lost it when she found out Stan was there.” I walk to a draw grabbing one of Tweek’s house tee shirt and bottoms. I could easily put on my own sleeping clothes but I want to be covered in his scent at the moment.

 

“Your mom did this to you!”

 

“Tweek, I promise I will talk about this later but right now I just can’t.” I walk over to his made up bed pulling back the covers. I sigh as I get under the covers. I get comfy pulling the covers up to my neck. I can feel Tweek get into the bed. I’m facing his TV because I don’t want him to see me although I’m going to sleep. Tweek wraps his arms around me trying not to hold me tight. If he is trying to comfort me it’s working. I drift off peacefully wrapped in Tweek’s arms.

 

I stir in my sleep sometime later. I felt like I slept for hours. Tweek is no longer in bed with me. I wonder where he went? I sit up slowly with my body aching. I climb out of the bed extremely tired. I start towards the door when I hear Tweek talking to his father.

 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t call child protective services?” he asked.

 

“No!” exclaims Tweek. “I think that is just going to make things worse. His mom went through this nasty divorce. I think she is just angry I don’t know but he needs to stay here for a few days.”

 

“Hmmm….I must agree. He can stay here for a couple of days but he will need to find a permanent place to stay if he is not going to stay with his mother. You realize this could get serious?”

 

“I hope not,” said Tweek lowly. “She is the one being all a-abusive.”

 

"It is still her son at the end of the day and he is under the age of 18." I hear his father sigh. "I hope Craig can work something out with her. I will not pretend to know what is going on but I will call child protective services if I feel his life is endangered."

 

“O-okay,” replied Tweek shakily. Tweek doesn’t stutter often so I know this must be stressing him out. I back away from the door and go sit on the bed. I did not want his parents to know what was going on. Okay, maybe he had to tell them if I was staying here but still. I look up as Tweek walks into the room. "Hey you're awake, are you hungry?" 

 

“No,” I replied getting back under the covers. I wish I could go back to sleep but I am wide awake and there is no going to sleep for me.

 

“Oh okay,” said Tweek walking over and sitting on the bed. “I’m sure you don’t want to do anything today.”

 

“Nope,” 

 

“Your phone was ringing a lot. I don’t think anybody was calling I think you were getting text messages.” Tweek hands me my phone, I take the phone looking at it. Tricia text me and Stan. I was surprised to see that Stan text me. I wonder what he wanted.

 

“Tricia,” I say. “She’s worried and Stan text me.”

 

“How is he?” asked Tweek.

 

"Well, his mom showed up to our house because his boyfriend snitched on him."

 

“Oh,” said Tweek. “Why didn’t he give Stan a head’s up?”

 

“I don’t know,” I reply wanting to kick Kyle’s ass. I open the text for Tricia telling her I’m alright and that Tweek’s parents are okay with me staying a few days. I’m trying to decide do I want to go back home or not after a few days. I’m actually afraid to go back home. Stan was apologizing for his mom showing up. I’m glad his coming out went really well for the most part. He was right about Randy being upset. His dad wouldn’t even look at him. How about that, he has two sons and we’re both gay. I chuckle at that thought.

 

“What’s funny?” asked Tweek.

 

“Just Randy," I replied looking at him. Tweek gives me a weak smile. “Thanks for coming to get me and allowing me to stay here. I really needed this.” Tweek just nods. He touches my cheek lightly.

 

“The swelling is going down,” he says softly. “I don’t know what to do about you know the other stuff.”

 

“It will heal with time,” I replied stretching. “I’m not going to be in your hair too much since I work.”

 

“Me too,” said Tweek. “I hope you won’t cancel our date on Monday. I will understand if you do but you know I’m hoping you don’t.” I chuckle at his cuteness. “What,” I lean in kiss Tweek.

 

“You’re funny,” I said. “Would you mind getting me some Tylenol? My body is hurting.”

 

“Sure,” said Tweek standing up and walking out of the room. I sigh wondering how is this life.


	19. Chapter 19

Staying with Tweek was nice. We didn’t have sex because I was not in the mood. What a shocker, I know. Although I was extremely stressed with thoughts of returning home which is happening today. I just got off from work and I’m drinking a soda as I walk to the apartment with my bag in tow. I happen to see Clyde walking out of a shoe store, I haven’t spoken to him since the 4th. I jog over grabbing his arm.

 

“Hey,” Clyde looks at me as if I grabbed him with shit on my hand. “Haven’t seen you around in a few days. What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” said Clyde coldly.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” I ask knowing immediately something is wrong. “I’m going through a lot of shit at the moment so excuse me if I haven’t been texting you.” Clyde chuckles.

 

“How long you been fucking Tweek?” I’m caught off guard by his tone. We’re not dating, there was no agreement we were boyfriends so he can check his shit at the door. 

 

“I’m not fucking him,” I reply. “We just started dating. I was going to tell you but so much is going on.” I don’t want anyone to know about my mom, not even Clyde. “I haven’t seen you to tell you.”

 

“Don’t fucking talk to me,” said Clyde. “I need some space.”

 

“Space for what?” I ask. “We weren’t dating so you shouldn’t even be upset by this.” Clyde glares at me.

 

“Fuck you,” he snarled. “I told you I was interested in you. You proceeded to fuck me and everything else and you go date Tweek! Fuck you!" Clyde continues to his car and gets in pulling off just barely crashing into an oncoming car that honks the horn at him. I close my eyes knowing he would be mad but come on. I continue to the apartment taking a deep breath before opening the door once I arrive. I look inside and see that things appear normal. I walk to my room and I’m glad to see it is the way I left it. I feel my phone buzz.

 

Tweek: Are you home? Is everything okay?

 

Craig: Everything is fine. No one is here yet.

 

Tweek: Good. Let me know if she does anything else to you

 

I’m not sure if I want to. The last thing I want is my mother being reported. I’m just going to do my best to stay the fuck out of her way. I think about how my friendship with Clyde just might be over. God, I should have known better than to have sex with him. I head into the kitchen fixing myself a sandwich. I was about to head into my room until I hear the front door open and I see Tricia with Karen in tow.

 

“Craig!” she exclaims. She runs over and hugs me tightly I almost drop my sandwich. “I missed you!”

 

“Yeah yeah,” I sigh before addressing Karen. "Hi, Karen,”

 

“Hey,” she says. “Kenny said to text him.” I nod knowing I should. I wonder if Kenny has been talking to Stan and if he knows we’re related. Stan doesn’t seem like he is ashamed that we are related. I doubt Stan said anything because I think Kenny would have been blowing my phone up.

 

“I’m so worried,” admits Tricia. “Like mom has been really weird.” I sigh knowing I’m going to be stuck here dealing with her shit.

 

“Weird how?” I ask biting into my sandwich.

 

“She’s been drinking,” said Tricia. “I mean a lot. Not when she works or anything but she comes home and goes to her room, toss them back. I don’t think she loved my dad that much.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” said Karen. “I mean maybe your mom is embarrassed or whatever.”

 

“You know?” I asked.

 

“Yeah but I haven’t told Kenny. I promised Tricia I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

 

“People are going to find out anyway,” I reply with a shrug. “If mom continues acting the way she does she is going drawn more attention.” I’m done with this conversation. “I’ll be in my room.” I’m over talking about the mom that hates me. I go into my room and focus on my TV and finishing my sandwich. I look down at my phone and I see Kenny is calling. I’m surprised it is not Token. It is only about a matter of time before he does after my confrontation with Clyde today. “Yeah,”

 

“Karen told me you were home,” said Kenny.

 

“Yup,” I sighed. “I was going to call you.”

 

“Awww she did tell you my message. Anyway, Stan and Kyle are hanging out tonight and wanted to know if you would come with?" Does he know? Why the hell would he invite me? Sure, I hang out with Kenny but not Kenny, Stan, and Kyle all at once.

 

“I don’t know,” I reply.

 

“Come on,” said Kenny. “I haven’t seen you in a minute. Plus you and Stan seem to be cool.”

 

“Kind of,” I admit.

 

“He told me how you guys got lit,” he laughed. “I can never get him to smoke with me.”

 

“Maybe because you always becoming Mr. grabby hands or talk too much,”

 

“I don’t think I’m that bad,” he pouted. “I’m just bringing booze tonight. I was thinking we could hang out at the old school playground and then head back to Stan’s for the night. No way could we get away being drunk and go back to Kyle’s house.

 

“That I agree with,” I replied. “I will think about it. No promises.”

 

“I will take that, how is everything else with you?”

 

“Just working and trying to survive. Not looking forward to school starting in 7 weeks.”

 

“You already started counting down?”

 

“You damn right I am,” I replied. “I hate school. So pointless…. Anyway, how are you?" I mostly ask because I don't feel like spilling my guts to Kenny. He is a cool guy but not the kind of guy I would talk to on that level.

 

"I will tell you later,” he replies. “So you better come!”

 

“Maybe,” I reply. Kenny rambles a bit about work before ending the call. I lay down on my bed surfing my phone. I fight to keep my eyes open. I could use a nap and with that being said I end up drifting off. I’m sleeping so good I start drooling on my pillow. I awaken to hearing mom come home. I’m trying to decide should I even go and say anything to her at all, I decide not to. I roll over bored out of my mind deciding I just may meet up with Kenny and them. Shit at least Cartman will not be there.

 

I stand up putting my phone in my pocket before grabbing my keys. I’m more than ready to get out of the house. I head into the hall and I see Tricia and Karen by mom’s door. Karen holds up her finger for me to keep quiet. I walk closer and I wonder what is going on. I can hear mom talking but I don’t know who she is talking to.

 

“I can’t do this,” she cried. “I didn’t know I loved him this much.” I guess she is talking about the man I thought was my father. “I didn’t know Randy was going to run back to Sharon. Had I known that I wouldn’t have been fucking him.” So what is mom saying? Did she know about Randy dating Sharon? I press my own ear against the door. "Yes, I thought he wanted to be with me. I thought he was over her that is beside the point. He said if I ever need anything just ask him but in return, Sharon couldn't know." If that is the case why did we struggle so much? What the hell? Tricia looks at me.

 

“What the fuck,” she mouths.

 

“No this is not fair!” she barks. I can tell she is drunk. She doesn’t sound as clear as she usually does. “I mean Tricia’s father is a good man. I got with him so he would think Craig was his and he was so sweet. He never questioned me and I grew to love him, you know that. I just can’t forgive Randy for doing this to me. Craig looks just like how he did back then. God, I hate this!" I heard enough I pull my ear off the door walking away while Tricia came after me and Karen stayed to listen to what else my mother might say I suppose.

 

“Craig…” she says lowly. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m not surprised,” I replied reaching for the front door knob. “At least now I know what really happened. I’ll be back late.” I head out the door ignoring the fact Tricia wanted to talk further. I had a feeling my mother hated me but to hear her say straight up she hates me and I’m the reason all this happened to her hurts. I may not be the best child but I’m certainly not the worse. I walk towards our old elementary school arriving quicker than I imagined. More than likely because I’m thinking about this bullshit with mom. I head down the left side of the school building that leads to the playground.

 

I see Kenny sitting on the merry go round while Stan is sitting up with Kyle is laying with his head in his lap. Kenny spots me as I’m halfway to them.

 

“Hey! You came!” he exclaimed. He pulls out a bottle from his bag I see to the right of him. “I got beer and some rum. What’s your preference?”

 

“Rum,” I look at Stan. “Does he know?” Stan looks caught off guard and Kyle sits up I’m assuming from my tone of voice.

 

“Know what?” asked Kenny. I guess Karen really did keep my secret but you can never be too sure about these things.

 

“No,” said Stan. “What’s going on?”

 

“I found out what happened,” I replied taking the bottle of rum and drinking from the bottle. I frown and hold in a cough as they all stare at me.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Kenny. “How come I don’t know?”

 

“It’s complicated,” explained Kyle looking at Kenny. “Stan I know Kenny will keep it a secret. We should tell him what’s going on.” Stan takes a deep breath before looking at Kenny.

 

“Dude you seriously can’t tell anybody about this,” he explains. “This affects a lot of people. I found out that Craig and I are related, he’s my brother well half-brother,” Kenny looks back and forth between Stan and I. He takes a sip of his beer before looking at us again.

 

“You have got to be shitting me,” he states.

 

“No, we're not,” I reply walking closer to Stan to explain what I found out. “My mom was fucking your dad and he went back to your mom. Apparently, this deal was he would help out if she agreed to keep me a secret. My mom started dating Tricia’s dad as bait to have someone take care of me,”

 

“Oh my god….” said Kyle. “Why would she do that?”

 

“I don’t know,” I reply. I take another hard sip from the rum. “My mom is blaming me for everything.”

 

“This is not your fault!” exclaimed Stan. “This is insane. She is the one who decided to deceive your father. What the fuck?” I look at Kenny as he rubs his temples. 

 

“Is this why I haven’t from you?” he asked.

 

“Other things too but that doesn’t matter,” I don't want them to know my mother hates me and that she has started beating on me. We will keep that in the family, well you know what I mean. "Stan, how have you been? How does it feel to be officially out?" Stan looks at me, he is about to say something but Kyle cuts him off. 

 

“Everything is fine,” Kyle replies. “Are you seriously trying not to discuss what your mother did.”

 

“There is nothing else to discuss,” I lie sitting down. I take another sip.

 

“Dad is still adjusting to me being gay,” explains Stan. I think Stan starts talking knowing I don’t want to continue talking about my mom. “He acts a little weird around me like he doesn’t know how to talk to me. I’m still the same person but he acts like I’m so different.”

 

“It’s how he is,” I replied. “I’m sure he thought you would be lady killer.” Stan snorts.

 

“It should have nothing to do with me being a lady killer. I don’t like sleeping around. I don’t see how people can do that.”

 

“It’s nice that’s why,” said Kenny jumping in. “It’s like how do you not get tired of the same meal every day. Pussy is like the same thing.”

 

"God you're disgusting,” said Kyle. “People are not food. Food has no feelings. You eat it and it’s gone.”

 

“Now that is where you need to lay all the rules on the table,” Kenny explains. “Like Annie and I have rules. Haven’t had a single problem out of her.”

 

“You’re fucking Annie?” I ask.

 

"Yeah, I have been talking to her for weeks. I told you about her before but you know you had all this Stan and dad issue shit going on. Like holy shit, you guys are related. Oh shit, what if you two had started dating." 

 

“Dude gross,” said Kyle frowning. Stan looks queasy as he shifts in his position. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just saying,” said Kenny. I chuckle because only Kenny would think of some shit like that. I drink some more rum before sitting the bottle down knowing I had enough. I didn’t know Stan and Kyle could be this funny. I listen to them talk about some of the stuff they went through as kids and middle school.

 

“You guys,” I laugh. “You guys were some nosy little fuckers. You could never just leave shit alone.”

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with wanting to investigate,” explained Stan. “You were just being a bitch.”

 

“Whatever,” I laughed shoving him.

 

“It’s getting late,” said Kyle. “I think we should head to the house now.”

 

“Cool,” said Stan standing up. “I have everything set up in the basement because I wanted us to have space.”

 

“Space so you can fuck Kyle,” laughed Kenny. Kyle pushes him.

 

“Not funny,” he replied before grabbing Stan’s hand. Seeing that made me think of Tweek. I go to pull out my phone but Kenny walks up to me before I can unlock the screen.

 

“Why didn’t you tell what you were going through?” he asked. “I thought we were cool.”

 

“I didn’t tell anyone really,” I replied. “I mean Token, Tweek, and Clyde found out because I was freaking out the day I found out. I trust them so I didn’t mind them knowing.” We continue to walk behind Stan and Kyle.

 

“You don’t trust me?” asked Kenny.

 

“Nope," I reply not feeling bad. Kenny is cool be he can be chatty at times. The last thing I need is him accidentally spilling the beans. I trust that he will however not piss off Stan and Kyle. I think he will be more willing to keep the secret.

 

“Well damn,” he replies. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you man.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m good,” I replied unlocking my phone. “How long you been seeing Annie?”

 

“Oh we started talking a little before school ended," he explained. Okay, so Annie started talking to Kenny and Tweek at the same time. I shouldn’t care but I do. I find interesting that she was all up Tweek’s ass when she was over there fucking Kenny.

 

“Are you guys serious?” I asked as I looked at my phone seeing Tweek had called me several times. I have been out for a few hours and I didn’t tell him. With how mom is he is super worried about me.

 

“I think so,” he replied.

 

“Hold that thought,” I hit the dial button to call Tweek. The need to put my boyfriend’s mind at ease is more important than listening to Kenny talk about fucking Annie.


	20. Chapter 20

“Craig I was worried,” says Tweek with a shaky voice.

 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm staying with Stan and the guys tonight. I found some shit out that just has me all sorts of fucked up and I couldn’t be there.”

 

“You haven’t even been back one night and stuff is already happening!” shrieked Tweek.

 

“Babe nothing is happening. I just…I just don’t feel comfortable at home.”

 

“Okay,” he sighed. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, I can come by and see you after I get off.”

 

“Alright. I miss you today. I was on fidgety all day and messed up a few orders.”

 

“Tweek I’m going to be fine so calm down. I have to go now we’re at the house.”

 

“You’re being totally rude Craig,” laughed Tweek. “Love you, I will text you in the morning.”

 

“Love you too," I admit ending the call. Wow, that was easier than I thought. He didn't say I love you but he said he loves me. I can feel myself smiling.

 

“Love you?” questioned Kenny. “You’re dating Tweek!”

 

“Shut up!” I hiss. “We’re not out about our relationship.”

 

“Why not?” asked Kenny as the house comes into view. “I know you don’t give a fuck about what anyone thinks.” I do, I care about what Clyde thinks. He knows now so there is no reason to hide it. I guess I feel guilty and I actually don’t want to rub it in his face. I don’t respond to Kenny as we get to the front door. Stan unlocks the door and walks into the house. The only thing lighting the floor is the light from the dining cabinet. I follow Stan straight ahead to this door to the right of the kitchen. Stan opens the door. 

 

"The last person down close the door behind you,” he instructs. Kenny is last and closes the door. We get to the bottom of the stairs and I see four sleeping bags and pillows on the floor.

 

“Did you know I was coming?” I asked Kenny.

 

“Not at all,” he smiled before walking to his orange sleeping bag. Kyle’s sleeping bag is green while Stan’s is red. I’m left with a sky blue sleeping bag.

 

“Was this Cartman’s?” I ask. Kyle laughs.

 

“Yeah," said Stan chuckling. "Don't worry I washed it. We use to have sleepovers a lot so we just keep sleeping bags here." Must be nice. Despite the shit they got into as kids they sound like they had a lot of fun. Token being rich and all made it easier for us to have fun sleepovers. Once Clyde lost his mother and he recovered from his depression for a while we stayed with him a lot.

 

“Nice system,” I note looking at the 70-inch screen with surround sound.

 

“Yeah,” droned Stan. “Dad brought this without telling mom and she was pissed when she found out. I don’t blame her. He has a bad habit of getting shit on credit.”

 

“This was worth it though,” stated Kenny sitting on the floor and pulling off his sneakers. “I miss playing games on it.”

 

“You still could if you weren’t busy out there fucking when you’re not working,” replied Kyle getting into his sleeping bag.

 

"I deserve that after the shit I deal with!" exclaimed Kenny. "Tell him, Craig!"

 

“Yeah jobs are very stressful,” I agree. “Kenny pass me that rum, I need just a little more.” Kenny goes into his bag passing it to me.

 

“Remember to put that shit up before you go to sleep,” said Stan. “I can’t promise my mom or dad won’t coming wondering in here at some point.”

 

“Where’s Shelly?” asked Kenny.

 

“I think she is staying with one of her friends,” he replied. “She is barely here. I wonder if I will be like that when I go to college.”

 

“I know I will be,” said Kyle.

 

“With your mom, I don’t blame you,” said Kenny. “God she needs to realize that umbilical cord was cut a long time ago.”

 

“Shut up!” cried Kyle. “She can’t help it, it’s just how she is.”

 

“How is she handling you dating Stan?” I ask. I barely say anything because listening to them interact is entertaining enough. Kyle looks at me and looks as if he is deciding if he wants to tell me or not.

 

“She was more upset that I didn’t tell her and it ended up Twitter and Facebook,” explains Kyle. “Seems like your family was supportive of you.”

 

“That is because I didn’t care what they thought,” I replied. “You need to start letting people know you’re not going to be fucked with and fuck what they think. Trust me, they will keep their thoughts to themselves.”

 

“I do care what people think,” replied Kyle.

 

“A bit too much if you ask me," I replied. "Try it out. I promise you, you won't regret it." Kenny is smiling at me and holds his fist out for a fist pump. I decided to give him one since he stuck his hand out there. Plus Kyle does need to stand up for himself a bit more. He is 17 like the rest of us and doesn’t need his mom to continue to treat him like a child.

 

Stan turns on the TV and begins to flip through the channels. I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out taking a look at it. It's Tweek. I can tell there is an attachment and I open it curious to see what it is. I blush as I see a topless Tweek lying in bed with one arm behind his head and the other holding his phone to take the picture. The note at the bottom says I wish you were here.

 

“What is it?” asked Kenny. He tries to look at my phone but I push him away.

 

“None of your damn business,” I reply. I put my phone up. Tweek is going to have to wait for a response. I don't want anyone seeing that photo. God, what I would give to be in his bed right now. I’m more in the mood now to have sex than I was a few days ago. I start to fix my sleeping bag when I feel someone touch my exposed lower waist. I immediately pull my shirt down. “What the hell are you doing!”

 

“That bruise looks really bad,” states Kyle. “Are you okay?”

 

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be here,” I growl. “Don’t touch me!”

 

“What’s going on?” asked Stan turning around. I give Kyle my best death stare. 

 

“Nothing Stan,” he sighs. “Anything on the TV?” I release a breath as I go back to fixing my sleeping bag. Kenny staring a hole into the back of my head is not going unnoticed but I ignore him anyway. I slide down in my sleeping bag pulling out my phone to send Tweek a text.

 

Craig: Tweek are you trying to seduce me?

 

Tweek: I already did 😉

 

I chuckle because this is beyond amusing. I shift around to try to keep myself from getting hard.

 

Craig: You work in the morning? 

 

Tweek: Why are you going to come and pay me a visit?

 

Craig: More than a visit

 

Tweek: I would want you to come by regardless. I miss you.

 

Craig: I know. I have only been gone for one day. You were suppose to be texting me in the morning. Not sending me that picture!

 

Tweek: You know you like it. I actually got use to you being here. Feels weird without you around. I like coming home to you being here

 

I know what he means. I miss having him next to me right now.

 

Craig: You got me super horny right now

 

Tweek: I could have seen you tonight had you not made other plans

 

Craig: I didn’t plan this it just happened

 

“Craig,” called Stan. I pull my head out from the sleeping bag.

 

“What,”

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied. I slide back into my sleeping texting Tweek until he is ready for bed. I didn’t realize how long I was in there texting him until I pull my head out and everyone appears to be sleep except Stan. “Stan, you got a charger?”

 

“Yeah,” he said lowly. “It’s over in the corner to the right of the TV. I climb out of my sleeping bag and walk over to unplug what I will assume is Stan’s phone plugging in my own. On my way back to my sleeping bag I notice that Kyle is laying on Stan’s chest. Stan is rubbing his hand up and down Kyle’s back. I get comfortable in my sleeping back looking at Stan.

 

“Hey," I say low enough not to wake Kenny or Kyle. "How did you know about Clyde?"

 

“What?” asked Stan confused.

 

“You know last week you said you thought I was with Clyde. Why would you say that?” Stan is looking like he is trying to decide if he should say anything. “Spill it!” Stan sighs.

 

“You know Clyde and I play on the soccer team together. After we got into our fight on the last week of school I reached out to him because I really wanted to kick your ass. I was so mad and I wanted to know why you did what you did.” I had no idea that Stan had reached out to Clyde, he never mentioned this to me but he was mad at me during the time. "He didn't tell me about you know…us being related but he mentioned something about you not caring about him and how much he liked you. I can tell he didn't mean to say that. He tried to backtrack his words and I let him. I was hiding my own relationship so I assumed he was doing the same."

 

“Fuck," I mutter burying my head in my hands. "Clyde is my best friend and I care about him but not like that." I drop my hands looking at Stan. "Thanks for telling me. I won't say anything to Clyde, promise."

 

“I know you won’t,” said Stan. “Hey just so you know Jason is having a party in a couple of weeks. I plan to be there and it would be nice if you came to.”

 

“Will there be alcohol?” I asked.

 

“Yeah,” chuckled Stan.

 

“I’m sure you can relate in more ways than one,” I replied. I lay down inside my sleeping bag. This is not so bad, I'm starting to like having a brother, I like my boyfriend. Now if only I can make up with Clyde and handle my mom, my life would be much better.


	21. Chapter 21

I have got to get myself together. Today I just got written up for coming to work late. I need this job but I don't even want this job. I will be starting school in two more weeks, it's not like I will be spending as much time there anyway. I flinch as put on my shirt. Things at home have not gotten much better. Every now and then mom will fly off the handle. I just need to make it through my senior year and get the fuck out of here. I have no idea how the hell I’m going to hide this from Tweek tonight.

 

I grab everything I need for the night knowing I’m not going back home. I’m looking forward to Jason’s party. I will be riding with Token, Tweek, and Clyde. Clyde still hasn’t spoken to me. I’m surprised Token doesn’t know what is going on but I’m not going to bring it to his attention either. I walk into the living room and I see my mom sitting on the couch drinking. I hold my head down walking quickly out the door glad that she didn’t stop me.

 

As I walk to Token's I can't help but think about how much my life has changed over the past months. I never thought I would hate my mom but I actually do, in fact, I despise her. I grit my teeth thinking about how I wish I could hit her as she hits me but as much as I hate her I don't have it in me to do it. I finally arrive at Token's ringing the doorbell. I’m surprised when his father opens the door.

 

“Hi Craig, it has been too long," he greets. "Come in, come in." I walk into the big entryway and just stand there because I don't know how to react. His parents are rarely here. "How are you? Ready to finish school and head off to college?"

 

“Something like that,” I say nodding slowly. He laughs and I notice the brandy in his hand. Yeah, I know brandy when I see it. Not particularly my taste, I’m sure his parents have a good brand though.

 

“The rest of the guys are already upstairs," he states. "I swear Token can take longer than his mother getting ready sometimes." I can't help but chuckle. "That's our little secret. You boys have a great time tonight and don't do anything I would." Mr. Black winked at me. I forgot how cool his parents can be. I head up the stairs to Token's room. For the first time in weeks, I get to see Clyde. He is sitting on the sofa bed in the corner. I can see the light on to the left of the room which is where Token’s walk-in closet is. Clyde looks at me and immediately looks away. I set my eyes on Tweek. He looking at a magazine when he spots me. Tweek smiles. He gets up from Token’s desk chair walking over to me.

 

“Hey,” I smile because I can’t help it.

 

“Hey,” said Tweek taking my hands. He leans in kissing me and I surprised he would do this in front of Clyde. I break out of the kiss clearing my throat. 

 

“You think everyone is going to be at this party?” I ask.

 

“It’s Jason,” stated Token walking out of his closet. “You know everyone is going to be there. I’m just ready to let loose before school starts. I have already started to put in applications.”

 

“You would,” I reply following behind Tweek to sit on Token’s bed. Token looked nice in dark jeans and some tee shirt with this silver and black design. I can tell he freshly did his hair today.

 

“I’m picking up Heidi,” he states.

 

“Is she not meeting us here?” asked Tweek.

 

“God no,” he replied. “She is coming back here with me tonight so I know she is going to take longer to get ready.”

 

“Really?” I question. “Your parents are here.”

 

“For now,” chuckles Token. “They are going out tonight. Clyde, you’re rather quiet.”

 

“I’m just tried,” he lied. I know he is bothered by Tweek and I.

 

“Hopefully this party will lift your spirits!” exclaimed Token adding his wallet to his pocket. He sends out a text before putting up his phone. “I told Heidi we’re on the way. Let’s get going.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if we’re late,” I tell Token. 

 

“Yes it does,” replied Token. “The party started at 10 it’s almost 11. I’m sure your little feelings would be hurt to know the booze ran out because we got there too late.” I bite my lip knowing Token is right. We all head downstairs climbing into the SUV. Token is telling us what schools he plans to go to and is super excited. He is planning to go to a school out of state. Heidi is applying to the same schools as him. She is a smart girl so it will be interesting to see if they get into the same school.

 

Tweek grabs my hand and I let him. I could use his touch right now as much as it kills me to admit it. I’m looking forward to staying the night with him. Clyde is sitting beside Tweek looking out the window. Heidi hops into the front seat.

 

"Hey, guys how is it going?”

 

“Good,” smiled Tweek. “Good day at work?”

 

“Awesome day,” she grinned. “My bitch of a manager got fired today.” I laugh.

 

“That is an awesome day," I replied still laughing.

 

“She was seriously a bitch,” said Token pulling off. “Do you know why she got fired?”

 

“Get this," said Heidi. "She was all up our asses about theft and she was the thief! She was stealing clothes, accessories and reselling the shit online. Like just ridiculous." Heidi works in one of those trendy female clothing stores. She seems to like it but I already know no kind of job dealing with the public is good for me. At the convenience store, I spend most of my time stalking and unloading the trucks. I only get on the register when they are backed up.

 

We pull up to Jason’s house and it looks like plenty of people actually showed up on time. Shit, I hope there is still some booze left.

 

“Craig,” said Tweek. “Please don’t get trashed tonight.”

 

“I won’t,” I reply. “I just want to feel a little something.”

 

“I know but since you’re staying with me I don’t need my parents seeing that,”

 

“I promise I won’t get trashed,” 

 

“Thank you,” Tweek kisses my cheek quickly before we climb out the car. Our friends are already at the front door. Token reaches back to cut on his SUV alarm locking the doors. We walk into the house and there are people everywhere. I head to the kitchen knowing that is where the drinks are. I’m happy to see my brother, yes I called Stan my brother. He is super cool. I have stayed the night over his house a few times. I laugh when I think back to how our father is shitting bricks every time I’m there, asshole.

 

“Hey,” said Stan. “I was wondering when you would get here. I didn’t want you to miss all of this.” Stan motions to all the different types of alcohol.

 

“Where the hell did all of this come from?” asked Tweek.

 

“Different kids actually pitching in believe it or not," said Kyle. I can tell he doesn't want Stan drinking. I shake my head at the thought as I fix my own cup. I take a sip as I look into the living room and I see Kenny dancing with Annie. They are officially a couple now according to Facebook. I wonder how long this is gone to last, Kenny is known for sleeping around.

 

“Tweek you want any?” I ask. 

 

“Sure,” he replied. I fix Tweek a drink and hand him a cup. He takes a sip before looking around. I start towards the living room glad to see a seat open up on the sofa. Tweek and I sit down and watch our classmates around us get trashed. Some time passes and I wonder where Stan is. I know Token is off with Heidi, Clyde is well…he could be anywhere. I inform Tweek I’m going to get another drink.

 

I head towards the kitchen when I see a familiar patch of red hair in the corner. I walk closer seeing Tricia turn around. Her smile disappears when she spots me.

 

"Tricia, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

 

“I needed some um release,” she laughs. I tilt my head realizing she is fucked up and high. I see Karen standing behind her.

 

“Does your brother know you’re here?”

 

“Not yet,” she replied. “I have been managing to avoid him which is easy to do now that he is dating Annie.”

 

“Tell me about it,” I said walking over to fix my drink. Tricia follows me. “Are you staying with Karen tonight?”

 

“You know it!” she exclaimed. “Want to fix your baby sister a drink?”

 

“I shouldn’t be giving you anything,” I note. “I will fix you something.”

 

“Yes!” she exclaims. “I have always wanted to try one of our drinks.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

“Kenny," explains Karen. "He says you got good taste," I smirk as I finish making both of their drinks. I head back to the sofa sitting next to Tweek. I can tell Tweek is feeling the drink already.

 

“You okay babe?” I ask. I didn’t mean to call him babe but he looks so cute. He nods as smiles at me. I continue to sip my drink as I watch the kids around me act stupid. After some time I’m ready for round 3.

 

I get up and fix my drink and decide to visit the bathroom. I rack my brain trying to remember where the bathroom is in this place. I refuse to leave my cup anywhere so I carry it with me. I run into Stan.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Sup,” I say before sipping my drink.

 

“Not a damn thing,” he replied. “You enjoying the party?”

 

“I’m enjoying my drinking options sure. I am ready to go back and be underneath my boyfriend.” Stan laughs.

 

“Whoa, seriously,” he chuckles.

 

"You know you want to fuck Kyle when you get drunk,” I snort. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

 

“You know I do,” he chuckled. “Have you seen Kyle?” 

 

“Not since earlier,” I inform him. 

 

“What are you up to?”

 

“I was going to the bathroom not that it is any of your business,” Stan laughs. He doesn't take anything I say personally anymore, it sucks. 

 

“Alright then,” he said. “I will go with you. I could use the bathroom myself.” I shrug and proceed to the bathroom. Stan and I get close and we hear voices coming from one of the rooms. I proceed to open the bathroom door when I hear Stan say “Is that Kyle?” I walk over to him as we both get close to the door the voices are coming from.

 

“Dude seriously, I need to get back to the party,” said Kyle. I can hear Clyde crying. Oh god.

 

“I’m sorry man,” he cries. “I didn’t mean dump all of this on you. I just don’t understand why no one wants to be with me. Not you, not Craig.”

 

“I told you I’m in love with Stan and I am with Stan. I know we had our first time together and was somewhat dating but you have got to let that go. Have you not been talking to Token about this?”

 

“I can’t burden him with this?”

 

“I’m worried,” said Kyle softly. “You sound like you could be getting depressed again.”

 

“No!” barked Clyde. “I’m not depressed, I’m just fucking sad and pissed off.” Kyle sighs.

 

“Come here,” says Kyle comfortingly. I watch as Stan’s nostrils flares as he swings the door open. The door hits the door stopper causing Kyle and Clyde to look up. Clyde's eyes are red which gives away he was certainly crying. Kyle looks like a deer in highlights.

 

“Stan!” he exclaims jumping up from the hug he was in with Clyde. They were sitting on the bed. Clyde suddenly sees me with Stan looking like things haven’t hit him yet.

 

“You fucked my boyfriend!” screams Stan.

 

“Stan listen this was before we got together...”

 

“You told me you were a virgin!” screamed Stan. I can see he is losing it but I don’t know what to say as it dawns on me that Clyde had sex with Kyle, with Kyle! I look at Clyde and he is looking at me and Stan. He wipes his face with his right hand.

 

“You would have known if you weren’t too busy fucking Wendy,” Clyde stated. Stan rushes Clyde tackling him to the floor.

 

“Whoa!” I exclaim. I have been on receiving end of his fist and I almost feel for Clyde.

 

“You son of a bitch!” growled Stan as he punches Clyde in the face. I run and start to pull Stan off of Clyde.

 

“Stan stop it!” Kyle cries. “Please stop!” I can hear footsteps behind me and I can assume some people heard what was going on and came to see the show. Stan is certainly strong as I’m struggling.

 

“Kyle, help me,” I request. Kyle starts to help me and together we pull Stan off of Clyde. 

 

“Get the fuck off of me,” he screams shaking out of grasp.

 

“Stan please calm down,” begs Kyle. He reaches to touch Stan’s face.

 

"Don't you touch me!" he snaps. He walks to leave the room. "Get the fuck out of my way!" He pushes his way through the crowd. I look at Kyle not knowing what to say. He has tears running down his face as he follows behind Stan but not too quickly. I go over and help Clyde off of the floor. Once on his feet, he snatched away from me. His left eye is starting to swell and his lip is bleeding.

 

“I don’t need any help,” he snaps.

 

“Yes you do,” I reply. I grab Clyde hand and he allows me to drag him through the crowd. I head into the bathroom locking the door. Clyde sits on the toilet lid looking down. He didn’t even bother looking at his face in the mirror. He might want to skip that right now. I grab some tissue to try and clean him up. I get on my knees in front of him and start dabbing lightly at his lip. “Kyle huh?”

 

“Whatever,” muttered Clyde.

 

"I'm just saying that is fucked up you would screw your teammate's friend, best friend at that."

 

“They weren’t dating so it doesn’t matter,” snapped Clyde. “I’m sure you know all about that don’t you.”

 

“I said I was sorry," I apologized. "I can't help it that I fell in love with Tweek.” This is the first time I said this out loud. I haven’t even told Tweek that I love him yet. I watch as Clyde's face turns into a frown. He stands up pushing me away. 

 

“I’m so sick of no one loving me!” he screams. Clyde pushes me on my ass before he opens the bathroom door walking out into the hall. God damn it. I pick myself up off the floor grabbing my cup and went into the hall and someone goes into the bathroom behind me. I head down the steps running into Kenny.

 

“Dude what happened?” he asked with Annie standing close behind him.

 

“Why don’t you ask Stan?” I reply.

 

“I would have but he ran out of here taking off down the street,” replied Kenny. “In fact, I need to find Kyle.”

 

“I think he started walking home,” said Annie. “He looked really upset.” He should be upset. I feel like Stan is willing to break up with Kyle over this shit. I spot Heidi pushing her way through the crowd. I take a sip from my cup embracing myself for the bullshit.

 

“Craig thank god!” she said. “Token and Tweek are looking for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s Clyde,” she said. “Token is thinking he might have a fracture.” Damn, did Stan hit him that hard, wait, what!

 

“He was the one fighting, right?” asked Annie.

 

“Clyde is with him! With Tweek!” I exclaim ignoring Annie.

 

“Yeah, why?” asked Heidi confused.

 

"Where are they?" I demand. I drink from my cup before pushing the remainder of the drink into Kenny's arms.

 

“Outside by Token’s SUV," said Heidi. I take off in that direction not waiting for her but I feel her close behind me. I get to the vehicle in time to see Token holding Clyde back.


	22. Chapter 22

“I hate you!” screamed Clyde trying to get at Tweek. Clyde looks like a deranged animal as he tried to get out of Token’s grasp. Tweek looks terrified and confused slightly. I go to Tweek grabbing his hand firmly.

 

“Tweek, we need to go now,” I tell him. I know Clyde is out of control and he is going to lash out at us or in this case Tweek.

 

“What the hell is going on?” asked Heidi looking around confused. I can see a few people stepping outside to be nosy. I pull Tweek until he starts to follow me. I can hear Token trying to get Clyde to calm down. Clyde is screaming at the top of his lungs and I’m afraid he is going to have to get put back on some meds. Tweek and I walk off down the street towards his house.

 

“What the hell happened to him?” asked Tweek looking at me.

 

“I think he just finally snapped,” I replied. “God, you should have never kissed me in front of him."

 

“You’re my boyfriend,” he replied. “I should be able to kiss my boyfriend.”

 

“You know he wanted to date me,” I retort. “I told you he was going to be hurt by this.”

 

“I thought he was fine,” cried Tweek starting to shake. I stop walking to go comfort him.

 

“You do know Token doesn’t know we’re together right?” I ask. “I never said anything to him about it, have you?”

 

“No,” replied Tweek. “I haven’t had the chance to. I have been busy with you and work. Why are you so mad?” I start walking again.

 

“I’m not mad but frustrated,” I admit. “I’m scared that I caused Clyde to get to this breaking point. You didn’t hear him with Kyle…”

 

“Wha…..”

 

“Clyde had a thing going on with Kyle before Kyle started dating Stan,” I explain.

 

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Tweek. 

 

“Now you get it,” I huff.

 

“How the hell was I suppose to know that!” exclaimed Tweek. “I can’t think about this right now. I just want to enjoy what we have left of our night. Clyde…” Tweek lets his sentence fade out. We don’t say anything further as we continue to his house. Tweek unlocks the door and we quickly make our way upstairs. The air is so tense between us and I hate that. This place is my home, my safe haven, now it feels tainted. We get into the bed and turn over away from each other. I snuggle into the covers ready to sleep when Tweek says “Do you love Clyde?”

 

“No,” I reply. How could he ask me that? “I care about him but that’s it. Clyde is cool, been through a lot of shit as you know. I didn’t want to cause him this much grief. I don’t know why but I really thought he could handle this.” I wait for Tweek to say something else but he doesn’t. I drift off to sleep thinking about all the booze I’m missing out on.

FOLLOWING MORNING

I wake up feeling really foggy. I head to the restroom trying not to crash into anything along the way. Can't help but wonder what happened with Stan last night. He seemed so distraught. He must really love Kyle a lot to react that way. Makes me wonder did Clyde love me. Damn, it's too early to be thinking about that. I wash up quickly before going back to the room.

 

I walk back into the room stretching as I look at Tweek. He must have been really tired. I walk over to my cell picking it up. I can see all these messages from Token, Kenny, some are from Tricia but not many. I don't see any from Stan. Ugh, I'm starting to care about him too much. I send Stan a message asking if he is okay. I’m not sure if he is at home or whatever. I mean where else would he go? I know he would not be staying with Cartman. I set my phone back down before focusing on Tweek.

 

I smirk as I climb on the bed. I run my right hand along his side down to his waist trailing off once I get to his thigh. I sit on my knees as I tug at his boxers down. We have a lot of making up to do at this point. Making up for what, I don’t really know. All I know is I want him.

 

I lean over taking him fully into my mouth. I sigh as I being to move my head up and down. It takes a while before his body starts to react to me. His body is honest, alert well before he is awake. I can hear his breathing starting to change letting me know he is feeling everything I’m doing to him. I begin to run my left hand up and down his abs.

 

“Craig……” mumbles Tweek. Was he trying to get my attention? Did he want me to stop? It only encouraged me to keep going. I moan around him as he slides his right hand into my hair. Tweek starts to thrust upwards. “Ahh…..a-ahhhh…..” I slide my hand down touching myself. I don’t get far into things as the door flies open. Tweek sits up covering himself. I look up and realize it’s Token who is shielding his eyes.

 

“Okay……” he said with his eyes closed. He turns around closing the door. “I was not expecting that.” He is facing the door with his hands in his pocket.

 

“You didn’t even knock!” I exclaim as I pull up Tweek’s boxers as he is shaking.

 

“I thought you were my parents,” quivers Tweek covering his face with his hands. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Are you guys good?” asked Token. “I’m not about to talk to this door.” I adjust myself back in my own boxers. I grab a pair of pants off the floor because I’m not in the mood for Token to see me exposed.

 

“You can turn around,” says Tweek sitting up in his bed. Token turns around facing us. He sighs as he grabs Tweek’s desk chair pulling it closer to the bed before sitting down. Token looks super stressed out, I’m talking more than normal.

 

“I don’t even know where to begin with this,” he says. “Tweek is this the person you were telling me about months ago?” I look at Tweek wondering what Token is talking about. Tweek nods yes, Token then shifts his glance to me. “What the hell were you thinking? How could sleep with Clyde knowing how he is?”

 

“We talked about this,” I replied. “I told him I was not wanting a relationship…”

 

“Then what the hell is this?” asked Token gesturing to Tweek and I. “I’m at a lost here. You have no idea what you have done.”

 

“I have a good idea,” I replied.

 

“No, you don’t!” snapped Token with fire in his eyes. “I haven’t seen Clyde this bad before he sought treatment and I know you both know what I’m referring to.” I sigh knowing there is nothing I can say to calm Token down.

 

“I love him,” said Tweek. “I didn’t know Clyde felt that way about Craig until last night. He has known for weeks we were dating.”

 

“Weeks!” exclaimed Token standing up. “How did I not know about this?”

 

“You’re too busy with Heidi,” I reply not feeling bad for Token. “I didn’t know Clyde’s feelings were that deep.” Token scoffs.

 

“Craig I can see you being a dick about this but Tweek…”

 

“I’m not…," said Tweek moving off of the bed towards Token.

 

“I mean I didn’t know either Clyde or you were into guys,” he replied. “This whole thing is insane. Craig, you seriously have no idea how much you hurt Clyde. I don't know how long it is going to take him to recover from this." I just look down at the floor as Token runs his hands over his face. “Do your parents know you are together?”

 

“I haven’t told them yet,” explained Tweek. “I have my reasons that I can’t get into right now.” I know he is referring to my mom, also his parents would most likely not let me stay the night if they knew we were screwing.

 

“It’s not like you to keep secrets,” noted Token. “God I feel like I don’t even know you guys anymore.”

 

“I’m still the same person,” defended Tweek.

 

“The Tweek I know would never do this Clyde,” said Token. “I’m going back to check on Clyde.” I can see Tweek biting his lip as Token leaves. I don’t have shit to say to Token right now. I mean I was not in a relationship with Clyde. Sure this could have been avoided had I told him sooner but he was going to be upset regardless. I walk to the door locking it not wanting any further interruptions. Tweek looks like he is about to cry so I walk over and hug him.

 

“We’ve lost our best friends,” he cried burying his face into my shoulder.

 

“They are still our friends,” I replied. “They just need some time.” I hug Tweek until he calms down. Tweek goes to sit on the bed and I go to grab my phone. I still haven’t heard back from Stan. No sense in me responding to Token now after his bullshit visit. I sit my phone down looking back at Tweek. He looks so sad. I walk over to him sitting on the bed. I sigh feeling like an over-emotional asshole but I know this would make him happy. "Tweek….." I see him look at my eyes still full of sorrow. “I-I-I love you. I just wanted you to know that.” I see this smile form on Tweek’s face before he leans in kissing me.

 

“I love you too Craig,” Tweek starts to kiss me and I’m so glad to feel him in my arms after we did no cuddling last night. I take control pushing Tweek back onto the bed. I drop my sweatpants and boxers already hard from the kissing alone. I can’t take my shirt off because I need to hide the bruise from Tweek. I watch as he removes all of his clothes. “You want to take your shirt off?”

 

I climb on top on Tweek with my left hand grabbing his dick. I started moving my hand up and down as I lean down licking one his nipples. Tweek flinches but I know he likes it. I continue to stroke him as I attack his nipple before moving to his lips. I stop so I can grab the lube, I need to prepare myself properly but I wish I could just jump right in. Tweek moves further back into the bed.

 

I get back on the bed coating on right two fingers before taking Tweek’s cock back into my mouth. I’m trying not to make it feel too good because I want him to come inside me and not my mouth. I work my fingers the best I can without losing focus on what I’m doing. I can see Tweek back starting to arch as I feel his cock twitch inside my mouth. I remove my mouth quickly off his dick as he sits up. Tweek pulls me in for a passionate kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth moaning. 

 

“I want to be on top,” said Tweek.

 

“Okay…..” I say before laying down. Usually, I do all of the work but it would be interesting to see what Tweek will do. He leans over me using his hand to push my left back further than my right. I murmur slightly because him touching me feels so good. Tweek starts to kiss me as he slides inside of me. “A-ahhhh…..” Maybe it is because we confessed our love for each other but this feels different.

 

Tweek starts to roll his hips towards me and I instantly feel pleasure. I reach my hands out grabbing his waist. I begin to shift my body trying to get him to find my spot. We are moaning and kissing and I becoming lost in our pleasure.

 

“Hahhhh…ahhh….,” said Tweek as he picks up the pace. He starts to snap his hips taking him deeper than before. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

 

“Tweekkkkk……nnnggghhhh….” I moan. I don’t have time to warn him before I start to cum. I moaning trying to keep my voice low as I ride my orgasm as Tweek leans over closer to me.

 

“Oh godddd…..I’m cumming Craig…..” moaned Tweek as he continues to thrust inside me. “I’m cumming……arrggghhh…..” Tweek starts to moan and gasp for breath as he cums inside of me. I hold on to his waist enjoying every single stroke until the very end. Tweek finally slows his hips breathing hard. He rolls over as I get up to clean myself up. I watch Tweek laying on the bed smiling. I grab some extra tissues for him. I lay beside him once I get him cleaned up. I can hear my tummy growl. “We need food.”

 

“I know but can we just lay here a little bit longer,” I sigh.

 

“Sure,” said Tweek putting his arm around me. I flinch and it does not go unnoticed. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” I replied quickly. “I just want to relax.”

 

“I would hardly call what we did relaxing,” chuckled Tweek. 

 

“Shut up,” I joke with him grabbing the tv remote. Big mistake on my part. Tweek lifts my shirt seeing the bruise. I pull my shirt back down quickly.

 

“Why are you lying to me!” he exclaimed. “Y-you’re clearly hurt.”

 

“I’m not hurt,” I defend. “I mean I’m healing, I will be fine.”

 

“She’s still hurting you,” cried Tweek standing up.

 

“Calm down!” I say getting up and walking over to him. I grab his hands into mine. “I want to relax right now, please Tweek.” Tweek nods yes as he slowly walks over to the bed. He lays down and I follow behind once I pick up the remote.

 

“Sorry….” he apologizes. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” I sigh as I start to flip through the TV trying to find something to watch. I lay my head on Tweek’s chest very comfortable at the moment. I wish every day could be like this well minus Token walking in on us.

 

As the day wears on I can’t stop thinking about Stan. I’m glad that Tweek was okay with me leaving to go check up on him. I can’t believe I actually give a shit about someone other than myself and Tweek. Tweek doesn’t want me to go back home but I don’t have much of a choice. I will probably just stay locked away in my room anyway. I don’t let Stan know I’m coming but I’m sure he is home.


	23. Chapter 23

I walk up to the house ringing the doorbell. Sharon opens the door, she looks the same as I remember. Why does she always look so calm, peaceful, and not stressed? Well I guess I could look the same if my life was well put together.

 

“Hi,” I greet. “I’m here to see Stan.”

 

“I don’t think Stanley wants visitors right now,” she sighs. “He seems pretty upset.”

 

“He is,” I reply. “I know he would want to talk to me. Can you let him know I’m here please.” She smiles and it is nice to see compared to my mother who snarls all the time now.

 

“Okay," she replied. "Let me see what I can do." She goes up the stairs as I stand in front of the door waiting for if Stan really will see me or not. I can hear someone coming from the basement. I watch as Randy comes through the door. He always looks surprised to see me as usual.

 

“Uh how are you doing?” he asked looking around. I shrug. “Um did you need anything?” Hell yeah, there are a lot of things I need. Number one being for my mom to stop beating me, a car would be nice, why not toss in a cure for world hunger.

 

“No,” I reply. I can hear Sharon coming down the steps.

 

“You were right,” she smiled. “He is willing to see you. Do you think you can get him to eat? He has been refusing any food.”

 

“I will see what I can do,” I reply.

 

“Craig,” she says so softly I stop walking to look at her. “I know you and Stan weren’t close as kids but I’m glad you’re here for him now. He seems to have a lot going on and it’s good to know he has someone he can talk to.” I blush because if not for us being related I’m sure we would not even be this close.

 

“Uh sure,” I mumble before rushing up the stairs. I can see Stan’s door is open as I head down the hall to his room. I turn to the right walking in and closing the door. He looks like he did not sleep at all, God did he even wash his ass this morning? "Hey,” He looks so spaced out staring out of his window, looking like a zombie.

 

“Mom told me you were here,” he stated not turning away from the window. “What brings you by?” Do I even want to admit I’m worried about him? He knows me pretty well at this point so I’m not even sure if it matters anymore.

 

“You look pretty broken up last night,” I admit leaning against his dresser to the left of the door.

 

“I am,” he mutters. “I’m just ugh….I haven’t even spoken to Kyle. He has been calling like crazy.”

 

“I bet he has,” I snort. “That guy loves the hell out of you. Why are you even mad at him?” Stan looks at me with a facial expression I can’t read.

 

“Before we started dating I asked him had he ever been with anyone. I didn’t expect to fall in love with my best friend, I didn’t expect to be gay. I wanted to know if we were new to this together.” Makes sense. “He said he hadn’t been with anyone. To find out he was and it was Clyde….like really?”

 

"Look, Stan,” I reply. “I’m going to be blunt, Kyle didn’t do shit wrong. I mean sure he lied to you but you make it sound like the guy stepped out on you. I don’t know how well you know Clyde but he can be pretty damn clingy and super emotional. I’m sure Kyle was very upfront with him about his feelings. Kyle doesn’t strike me as the type to drag shit out.”

 

“With Clyde though!” said Stan getting off his bed. “I mean how many times have they done it? How long did it go on? I mean what did they do? Have they done it in Kyle’s bed?”

 

“You really don’t want to know the answers to those questions,” I reply folding my arms. “It doesn’t matter. You need to call Kyle before you lose him over this dumb shit.” Stan looks at me intensely.

 

“You ever been in love?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I reply shifting uncomfortably. I’m still getting use to being in love, it’s still weird to me.

 

“What would you do if you found out someone close to you screwed the person you were in love with. You didn’t know about it, you weren’t together, but does it hurt? Hell yes, it does." 

 

“I would not react to this extreme,” I point out.

 

“So Token fucking Tweek is okay?" he asked. I can feel my face contort into a frown. "Exactly." I can't picture that, to be honest, I would be pissed off. I sigh. "I will talk to Kyle once I cool down. I hear on Facebook that Clyde got into a fight with Tweek.”

 

“Yeah,” I drone. “He really lost it last night. Token is pissed because Tweek and I didn’t tell him about our relationship. I think there is more to the story but Token is not going to talk to us for a while. He thinks Clyde may need to be put back on medication.”

 

“Damn,” said Stan sitting back down on his bed. “That sucks. I mean I don’t want him to have to go through that.”

 

“There is something else setting him off,” I reply thinking deeply. “I mean sure he is in love with me but he took Kyle ending things smoothly. I refuse to believe he snapped because of me.”

 

“I would ask him,” said Stan. “I’m sure I would end up punching him again if I tried talking to him this soon.” Stan shakes his head as if he is thinking about Clyde and Kyle together. “Are you and Tweek okay?”

 

“We’re fine. He is broken up over Clyde and Token not speaking to us.”

 

“Well yeah, you guys have been friends forever,” says Stan. I just nod in agreement.

 

“Your mom is worried about you, you should eat something,” I state. Stan chuckles looking like himself.

 

“I guess I could use something to eat,” he says standing up.

 

“And a shower,” I toss out there. Stan runs over giving me a bear hug. “Ow!” Stan lets me go catching the bruise under my shirt.

 

“What the hell is that?” he asked.

 

“It’s nothing,” I replied moving towards the door. “I’ll let you get to your shower or whatever.” Stan puts his hand on the door closing it as I tried to open it.

 

“What happened?” he asked. “I know it’s not nothing.” I turn to face him putting on my best face.

 

“It happened during the fight last night," I lie. "I guess I accidentally got hit."

 

“I didn’t hit you,” said Stan sternly. “I would have remembered.” I roll my eyes.

 

“Whatever,” I reply. “It was the other fight.”

 

“You’re lying,” he states. “Clyde would never hit you, even by accident. What the hell is going on?”

 

“Let’s say not everyone gets a loving mom,” I snap. “Can I go now.”

 

“Your mother is doing this to you! How come you never said anything?”

 

“We’re going into our senior year,” I explain. “I will be free of her in 10 months. I refuse to have Tricia and I go into foster care because my mom decided to turn into an evil bitch.” Stan still looks tense.

 

“Evil indeed,” he agrees.

 

“Please keep this between us,” I inform him. “I don’t want anyone worrying about me. I got enough of that from my sister.” Stan nods.

 

“Like seriously, you need to come up with something. Those bruises look bad, I mean what if she kills you.” I start laughing. 

 

“My mom is not going to kill me,” I reply.

 

“That is what most battered people say,” huffs Stan. “Heard a woman died from a hit to her liver the wrong way. That could be you, Craig." 

 

“My heart is breaking,” I drone.

 

“I’m sure Tweek’s would as well as several others. Craig this is serious.” I feel like he is trying to threaten me for some reason.

 

“Whatever,” I reply snatched the door open running into the hall. I jog down the steps and out the front door not saying goodbye. God people make it seem so easy to hide this shit in movies and on TV. I mean this is seriously hard work. I know I’m totally running from Stan but I don’t need him getting all emotional and shit. I head towards the apartment actually happy to sleep in my own bed tonight, then I remember I work tomorrow, boo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down......

A week into school and I’m counting down to May 21st our official last day of school. Same shit every school year, this year since I am a senior we get out earlier, nice. I have a few classes with all of my friends actually. Kind of weird since Clyde and Token are still not talking to us. Tweek wants us to have a sit down with them but I’m refusing. I admit my faults but I’m not going to beg them to take me back when I didn’t really do anything wrong.

 

I’m sitting in class spacing out when I feel Kenny tap me.

 

“What?” I snarl before looking up at the teacher standing right in front of me.

 

“Craig,” he says sternly. “You need to go to the front office." 

 

“For what?” I ask looking at him like he is crazy.

 

“Craig, I don’t know but it is very important that you head up there. Take your books with you, you’re excused.” Okay then, I would argue some more but I’m super glad to know I’m excused. I grab my textbook heading out into the hall. I go towards the front office which is not far since my class is in the first hall around the corner. I head into the office and see the secretary.

 

“I was called up here,” I inform her.

 

“You’re Craig?” she asks. Some young girl that acts like a blonde although she is brunette.

 

“Sure,” I replied annoyed by her.

 

“You can go into the office to the right.” I head into the office and I’m greeted by a lady and a male cop, all kinds of what the fucks are going through my mind.

 

“Hi Craig,” smiles the lady. “I’m Mimi and this is my friend officer Bradley. How are you doing today?”

 

“I’m fine,” I reply slowly. “What is this?” Mimi smiles disappears and is replaced by a serious expression.

 

“Why don’t you have a seat,” she suggests. “I’m with CPS.” Get the fuck out of here. “We have received a tip that you may be getting abused at home. Do you care to tell me about that?”

 

“No!” I exclaim quickly. “Everything is fine.” Mimi clears her throat. 

 

“Would you be willing to let officer Bradley took a look to ensure you are okay?”

 

“No,” I reply. “I don’t want him looking at me.”

 

“He would just ensure that you’re okay.”

 

“I am okay,” I replied getting mad. “I don’t need some grown ass man looking at my body.”

 

“Then humor us,” said Mimi. “We will leave if nothing is wrong. It is our job to follow up on all complaints.”

 

“No,” I reply folding my arms. Mimi sighs.

 

“I would much rather do this here and not go to your home and address this with your mom but we can.” That will send mom into a fit of rage but I don’t know what to do. I can either put this off or do it now.

 

“Can you step out of the room?” I ask lowly. Mimi nods yes before giving officer Bradley instructions. I begin to zone out as she talks, I can’t believe this is even happening. 

 

“Craig, Craig,” he calls. I look at him. “I’m going to need you to remove your jacket and tee shirt.” I slowly remove my jacket and tee shirt. I don’t hear anything from the officer but he does pull out a ruler and takes measurements while taking photos. Once he is done he has Mimi come back into the office. I can’t believe this is happening.

 

“Craig, do you have family you can stay with?” she asked. “We cannot allow you to go back home. We’re concerned for your safety. We will be in touch with your mother shortly. Now I was informed you have a little sister by the name of Tricia.”

 

“Yes….” I reply.

 

“She will need to stay with family as well. I see here your mother is in the middle of a divorce.” I just nod. “We will need you to stay with your father.” I’m on high alert after hearing her mention my father.

 

“What!” I exclaim trying not to freak out.

 

“You need to stay with family. Don’t worry we will be going over there together. Nothing for you to worry about.” Mimi asks me a few more questions before they ask me to gather my things. I go to my locker with officer Bradley watching me closely. If he was not I would have run off and I think they know that. I don't say anything as I leave with the officer and we head towards Tricia school. In the backseat, I send Tweek a text.

 

Craig: OMG did you contact CPS? Did your dad do it? They are forcing me to not go back to the house.

 

The follow the same routine with Tricia having her called to the front office. I am standing with Mimi and Officer Bradley. It feels weird being in my old middle school. It looks smaller than I remember. I continue to look around trying to distract myself from how I feel at the moment. I see Tricia walking into the main office. The middle school doesn’t have as many offices as the high school does. Tricia sees me and panics.

 

“Did something happen?” she asked panicked.

 

“Yeah,” I drone.

 

“Hi Tricia, I’m Mimi and this is officer Bradley. We’re waiting for a room to open up so we can have a chat.” Tricia frowns.

 

“What kind of chat?” she asked. Mimi smiles.

 

“I would rather wait until we get into a room,” she continued to smile.

 

“I want to know now!” replied Tricia. “I’m not some stupid little kid.”

 

“Calm down please,” stated Officer Bradley walking over to Tricia. She looks up at him not caring before focusing on me. 

 

“Craig, what’s going on?” she asks.

 

“We can’t stay with mom,” I reply. “We have to stay with dad.”

 

“What the hell?” she asked. She looks at Mimi. “Lady, whoever you are, my dad lives in Denver, that’s an hour away from here. I’m not leaving my friends.”

 

“There is an office available,” stated a young man. “This seems like a very private matter.” I roll my eyes, not really, not anymore. We all walk into the office and sit down. Mimi starts questioning Tricia and I have never seen Tricia be so rude. Mimi took it all in stride though. She called my old dad and he is willing to take Tricia but not me. Mimi tries to convince him otherwise but it didn't go too well of course.

 

“Craig is there any family you can stay with?” she asked.

 

“Can’t I stay with one of my friends?” I asked.

 

“This may need to be permanent and you need to be with an adult who is a legal guardian,” explained Mimi. “Your friend’s parents would need to fill out paperwork and be willing to sign up for parenting classes among other things for you to stay with them.”

 

“Why don’t you stay with your dad?” asked Tricia. I give Tricia the death stare. “It’s better than going into foster care!”

 

“We’re going to need to speak with him,” said Mimi. She gets his contact information from me calling Randy. Lucky for her I had his information in my phone. I’m surprised that he accepted for me to stay there. We climb in the car with me be dropped off first since Tricia will be going to Denver. Mimi walks me up to the front door. I don’t even have my stuff but we will be retrieving it later. I sigh as I stand on the doorstep. This whole thing feels like an out of body experience. "Afternoon,” My dad actually opens the door allowing us inside. I see Stan sitting at the table eating. His eyes get a little wide when he sees me with the cop and Mimi.

 

“What’s going on?” he said lowly walking towards me.

 

“I’m moving in,” I announce.

 

“What!” he exclaims. “Does my mom know about this?”

 

“I don’t know Stan," I growl. "Someone reported my mom and it leads to this shit. Goddamnit, I’m so pissed." I look back at Mimi as she talks to Randy. He signs some documents that allow Mimi and officer Bradley to leave me in his care. They finally leave as I just stand there. Randy looks at me.

 

“Uh I didn’t know your mom was um doing all of that to you,” he said.

 

"Well, there's a lot you don't know,” I reply still pissed off.

 

“I want you guys to know that Sharon,” he stops when he remembers Stan is here too. “Your mom knows he will be staying with us but she doesn’t know you’re my son. I want you to keep that quiet until I get around to talking to her about this.”

 

“Dad, that’s not a good idea. You should have told mom when you were telling her he is staying with us,” says Stan.

 

“You have no idea how hard this is,” he hissed.

 

“I guess I don’t,” replied Stan. “I know I would tell the truth.”

 

“Whatever," he replies rolling his eyes at Stan. "Um, we will go and get your stuff tomorrow. Mimi said it was cool as long as I’m with you. Your mom works right?” I laugh at him because I swear he is fucking retarded.

 

“Yeah she works,” I replied. “I just want to go to whatever my room is suppose to be. Can I do that?”

 

“Yes,” he drones. “You’re staying in the guest room.”

 

“I’ll show you,” said Stan leading me upstairs. We head down the hall pass his room with the guest room being next to Shelly. Stan opens the door and I walk inside looking around. For a guest room, it is pretty nice. I’m not feeling the white furniture but I have a queen size bed at least, one dresser and a nightstand. It looks so nice I almost feel bad. “Are you okay?”

 

“No,” I reply. “I need some privacy to call Tweek, get out." Stan doesn't say anything further leaving the room. I was expecting him to say something or be upset but he wasn't. I’m glad he didn’t fight me on it because I’m not in the mood for any shit. I call Tweek and it takes him a while to answer since he is working at the shop today.


	25. Chapter 25

“Craig, thank god!” he said not even saying hello.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied sitting on the bed. “It was hard to text with Mimi and that cop standing over me.”

 

“I swear I didn’t report her,” he replies. “What’s happening? Where are you?”

 

“I’m at Stan’s,” I explain removing my shoes. “My uh real dad is actually allowing me to stay here and everything but you know his wife still doesn’t know the truth. This shit is going to blow up in his face.”

 

“It probably will,” replied Tweek. “I’m glad to know you’re somewhere safe. I know you don’t want to be there but I think this is for the best you know.” I sigh because I know he is right. “Where is Tricia going?”

 

“They have her going to Denver with her father," I said laying back on the bed. "I don't know what is going to happen regarding her going to school and everything. She was pretty upset giving the caseworker more shit than I did."

 

“I bet,” said Tweek. “I wish I could see you right now.”

 

“Me too," I replied thinking about being in his arms. I talk to Tweek probably longer than I should I have. He does have to get back to work but he said they would be okay without him for a while. We’re making plans for homecoming night to ensure we’re not anywhere near the school. His room seems to be taking first place along with a nice bottle of honey whiskey for that evening. I end the call leaving the guestroom to go find Stan. He is in his room on the computer, looks like he is using Skype. Kyle sees me before Stan does. 

 

“Craig…," he says. Stan turns around when he sees me on the screen in his background.

 

“You okay?” he asked turning around in his chair. “Did you need something?”

 

"No, but Tweek wants to come by to see me when he gets off,” I explain.

 

“What time does he get off?” asked Stan. “We have a curfew around here.” Oh god.

 

“He gets off at nine,” I reply.

 

“You’re good then," said Stan. "Curfew is 10 pm during the school week and weekend is midnight." I’m so not use to this. I’m use to being my own person and doing what I want. I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Sharon walking into Stan’s room.

 

“Hi,” she smiled. “How is everyone doing?”

 

“Hi Mrs. Marsh,” greets Kyle from the computer.

 

“Hi Kyle,” she waves at the camera clearly in the frame. “I went by and got dinner so it is time to eat.”

 

“What did you get?” asked Stan standing up.

 

“I got take out,” she replied. “I wasn’t in the mood to cook. Craig, I hope you like beef and broccoli.” 

 

“I do,” I replied folding my arms to comfort myself.

 

“Good, good,” she smiled. She looks at me sternly while still smiling. “Can I talk to you for a moment.”

 

“Dude, I have to go,” said Stan to Kyle. “I’ll call you back after dinner.”

 

“Cool, talk soon.”

 

“Bye,” said Stan clicking off the screen. He looks at me before he scurries out of his room. Sharon looks at me nervously.

 

“I just wanted to let you know I’m glad you are staying here,” she smiled. “I am sorry that things at home were not good for you.”

 

“Um thanks,” I reply not knowing what to say. 

 

“Since you are going to be a Marsh for a while I expect you to follow the same rules.” I saw this coming. 

 

"Yeah, Stan told me a few,” I reply. “I have my boyfriend coming by he gets off from work. He is concerned about me and everything…..”

 

“Of course he is,” she exclaimed. “That’s fine. Randy will be taking you by the apartment tomorrow to get most of your things. I want you to be comfortable with your stay here. I was informed that you have a job.”

 

“Yes,” I reply.

 

“That’s good,” she replied. “Maybe you can help Stan get a job.” She chuckles as if she just made a joke. “Let’s go eat, I didn’t get to eat much on lunch today.” I just follow her to the table. Stan and Randy are already eating. “Wow thanks for waiting for us.”

 

“Sorry,” said Randy with his mouth full. “I didn’t have a snack this afternoon talking with that social worker and everything.”

 

“I bet,” she said taking her seat at the rectangle dining table. I sit down next to Stan as that is where they prepared for me to sit. The dinner table at the Marsh household is nice. They are talking about their day, what's going on in the news which I find more entertaining than watching the news. Stan just chimes in here and there.

 

“Hey hey,” greets Shelly as she walks through the front door. I turn around and she has a bag in her hand. “Coming by to wash clothes and to get some grub.” Shelly is wearing baggy jeans with rips in them and a baggy tee shirt to match. Certainly looks like wash day.

 

“You know where everything is,” says Sharon. “How is school going?”

 

“It’s school just on a more idiotic level of BS,” she replies. I chuckle lowly because it sounds like something I would say. “Who’s this?” She asks turning her attention to me as she walks closer. “Don’t I know you?”

 

“Yeah, he goes to school with me,” explains Stan turning in his chair so Shelly can see him.

 

“Oh I remember you," she replied. "You're the kid that could be my brother's twin." Stan starts to cough on his food and I just look at him because he is being so obvious. Randy face goes pale as Shelly laughs. "You guys are so easy to shake up." She walks to the laundry room still laughing.

 

“Shelly and her sense of humor," says Mrs. Marsh rolling her eyes. "Stan, when will you begin to look for a job?"

 

“I don’t see the point mom,” he replied. “I will be starting soccer in the spring and…”

 

“That sounds like excuses to me,” she replied cutting him off. “Maybe you should have Craig help you find some work.” She moves fast. I have not even had a chance to talk to Stan about him finding a job. I also struggled to find my own job that wasn’t pure hell if I don’t count Cartman.

 

“I’m not making excuses,” said Stan. “I just really want to stay focused on my studies and soccer. I won’t know for another couple of months if I got picked up by any other schools.”

 

“I didn’t know you applied anywhere,” I admit.

 

“I did,” he replied. “I applied to Denver and a few other schools but I really wanted to stay here. I don’t want to go out of state.” I nod not knowing what else to say. I haven’t looked into any colleges at all so he has me one up there. We finish up dinner as I get a text from Tweek saying he is outside.

 

“I’m going to step outside,” I explain to Sharon and my dad. “Tweek is here.”

 

“That’s fine,” replied Sharon. “We will leave the door unlocked. I will get you a key made tomorrow.”

 

“Uh thanks,” I reply.

 

“Remember curfew,” she smiled before I walked out the door. I close the door seeing Tweek took his dad’s car to come here. I feel better knowing he won’t have to walk home. Tweek is outside of the car and he lights up when he sees me. I can’t help it as my body starts to run towards him. I wrap my arms around him burying my face in his shoulder as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. We say nothing as we hug for feels like an eternity. I pull out of the hug kissing Tweek. His lips are everything I want, everything I need and more.

 

“Craig…” he mutters. “I think we should be talking.”

 

“I just want to stay like this,” I admit. “My life is changing so fast and you’re the one consistent thing in it.” Tweek leans against my forehead knowing I’m right.

 

“I just want you to be okay,” he replied sadly. “I know how you can be…...”

 

“Everything is fine right now," I replied pulling my head away from his forehead. "I mean this family is very accepting of me." I chuckle. "I actually have a curfew."

 

“Wow,” he laughs. “This is going to be interesting.”

 

“I am sure Stan knows how to sneak out of this house and I will be asking soon as I get a chance”, I explain. “I will be going with dad to get my stuff from the apartment tomorrow.”

 

“So this is it?” asked Tweek. “You’re really going to be staying with them.”

 

“Yup,” I replied shifting my feet. “It feels like a real family. I mean it’s nice not to come home to screaming, bickering over bills and how to make ends meet. I almost feel like I want to do better. Did you know Stan has already applied to colleges?”

 

"He's dating Kyle, of course, he did,” laughed Tweek. I laugh a little before kissing him again. God, I could use some of his dick right now. I spend the rest of my time making out with Tweek until I have to go back inside. God, I don't even want to go to school after dealing with all of this shit. I feel exhaustion set in as I head into the house. I lock the door before heading to my room. I’m in the middle of taking my shirt off when I hear a knock.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s me,” said Stan opening the door. “I thought you would need some clothes for school tomorrow.” I look down at the folded clothes. “I know our styles are different so I tried to give you some stuff that seemed like you.” I take the clothes from him opening up a plain black tee and some relaxed dark jeans.

 

“These will do just fine,” I replied. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” replied Stan. “How is your sister?”

 

“She is freaking the hell out,” I replied sitting the clothes on top of the dresser. “She won’t be able to see Karen tomorrow. As you know Karen is her best friend so it’s killing her. I don’t think her dad will be willing to move back here.”

 

“I can’t blame him but I think it’s worth thinking about for Tricia sake,” says Stan leaning against the dresser. “She has 4 more years of school after all.”

 

“Ugh so annoying,” I sigh. I want to change the subject. “Seems like you and Kyle are getting along well again.” Stan smiles.

 

“Yeah we are, thanks to you,” he admits. “It’s still hard as hell though to know he was with someone before me.”

 

“Don’t think about it,” I sigh. “I mean it was only Clyde. Your connection with Kyle is much more than that.”

 

“You think so?” asked Stan looking uncertain.

 

“I know so,” I replied sitting on my new bed. “I see the way you two act. For me to not even know Clyde was with Kyle….we couldn’t tell, that speaks volume.” Stan smiles again. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

“I am,” replied Stan rubbing the back of his neck. “I refuse to go to a college without him.”

 

“What if you get into a school on a full ride?” I ask. “That would be ridiculous to pass up such a good opportunity.”

 

“We will figure it out when we get to it,” said Stan. “We’re actually planning to get a place together.”

 

“For real!” I asked. I’m so envious. Tweek and I have not even talked about anything on that level.

 

“Yeah,” smiled Stan. “I was hoping you and Tweek would be our roommates. Imagine how much less we could pay to have a nice place.” I look at Stan because he has a very good point. “I don’t know where you and Tweek are planning to go to school so that is the only thing I’m concerned about.”

 

“I haven’t thought of anything concrete,” I admit. “We got time to think about it.”

 

“Sounds like you’re on board,” grinned Stan. I playful push him. "I will let you get ready for bed. Hey, at least you get to ride with me in the morning. I leave at 7:15 so don't oversleep." 

 

“Why do you leave so early?” I asked. Stan could leave at 7:45 and still be to school in time for 8.

 

“Are you seriously asking that question,” he chuckled. “Kyle.” Of course, this has something to do with Kyle. I just smirk at him as he closes the door. This whole thing sucks but I feel like I kind of belongs here in a weird kind of way. I’m going to make the best of this situation, see if I can have the life I was always suppose to have.


	26. Chapter 26

It is so weird being in my brother's clothes. I can't wait to get my own shit. I told Randy mom should usually work late so we can go get my stuff after school. He agrees and said he would come to pick me up from school early. I’m glad to hear that because I don’t want to have to explain to anyone why I’m riding in the car with Stan’s dad, not a good look.

 

It's lunchtime and I’m in the woods behind the school with Kenny. I couldn't help it, I need a good smoke after all this shit. Kenny may have got some hand me down clothes from Kyle and Stan but you would never know. They look nice on him actually.

 

“Clyde talking to you yet?” he asked.

 

“Nope,” I replied. “He is still pretty mad.”

 

“Man that guy must have really loved you,” I sigh because I now know for damn sure he did love me and I don’t love him. I can’t help it that I love Tweek.

 

“Whatever," I muttered taking a puff from my cigarette. "How's Annie?"

 

“Man she is so awesome!” he exclaimed. “I’m so glad she asked me out. This girl is literally down for whatever.” I listen to Kenny go into details regarding his sex life as I see Tweek come out the back of the school doors. I see him look around before spotting us causing him to jog over. He is all smiling but he is always smiling. 

 

“I was texting you,” he states as he gets closer.

 

“Sorry, my phone is on vibrate,” I explain pulling out my phone to look at it. “Everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine,” he replied. “Have you eaten?”

 

“He did,” smiled Kenny. I’m not use to having lunch made for me. Stan's mom made lunch and it almost felt like too much food. It was a nice homemade sandwich with all the fixing, side of chips, soup, some veggies, and a brownie.

 

“I’m surprised you’re not eating Annie,” stated Tweek stopping in front of me. He grabs my cigarette free hand as he focuses on Kenny. Is Tweek being….jealous?

 

“I would but she has a different lunch period than me,” he replies. “Craig here was telling me how you guys haven’t made up with Clyde and Token.” I watch as Tweek begins to look upset. He really wants Token, Clyde and us to be a unit. We have been together for as long as we can remember. Fucking Kenny.

 

“We got things to do,” I say to Kenny beginning to pull Tweek away.

 

“Hey!” he exclaims. “Where is the fire?” I keep walking ignoring him. I toss the rest of my cigarette as we get close to the building. 

 

“Tweek, you okay?” I ask once we’re inside the school.

 

“I miss our friends,” he pouts. “I want to talk to them.”

 

“When?” I ask as I pull out my phone. I shoot Stan a text telling him to meet me here.

 

“I don’t care when,” snapped Tweek. “This has gone on too long. We are basically like family and I miss them.”

 

“I know,” I reply looking around the hall. Hurry the fuck up Stan.

 

“Are you looking for someone?” asked Tweek noticing me looking around.

 

“Just my brother,” I replied.

 

“For what?” asked Tweek.

 

“I need to get something from him,” I reply to him being vague on purpose.

 

“Your breath smells like cigarettes,” stated Tweek. He reaches into his pocket pulling out a stick of gum handing it to me. “Here this should do it.” I take the gum beginning to chew as I see Stan turn the corner. He walks over stopping in front of us.

 

“Tweek,” he greets before focusing on me. “Here it is, don’t fuck it up, and meet me at the car after school. I don’t want to be here a second longer than needed.”

 

“I can’t,” I replied. “I’m leaving school early to get my shit. I’ll get these back to you, I promise. Thanks, man."

 

“No problem,” replied Stan. “I have to get back to Kyle. Not that he is missing too much since he is studying right now.”

 

"Studying during lunch?" I asked. "Jeez, he needs to live a little." Stan chuckles.

 

“You let me worry about Kyle,” he replies before walking away. I take Tweek’s hand leading him out of the back doors again but towards the school parking lot.

 

“Craig, what are you doing?” he asked. “You can’t seriously be trying to skip already.” I wish.

 

“No,” I replied. “I couldn’t leave today if I wanted to since Randy is coming to get me. I had to take off work this evening for this but my heart isn’t breaking because of it.” We reach the car and I unlock the door. “Get in the backseat.” Tweek looks nervous as he climbs in the backseat with me. I pull him in for a kiss before pulling back. "I just wanted to feel you." Tweek blushes but returns my kiss eagerly. I moan as we continue to kiss back and forth. After some time I get tired of sitting on the seat and move to sit on top of Tweek straddling him.

 

“Fuck….” moans Tweek. Hearing him say that turned me on even more. I’m sure he responded this way feeling my hard dick. Thanks to Stan’s loose pants on me when I straddled him they are falling off my ass a little but I don’t care that my boxers are out. It’s not like I walking around like this. 

 

Tweek slides his hand up my back under my shirt as he begins to kiss me again. I bite his lip lightly smiling as I feel him grip my ass.

 

“Yeeesssss,” I moan looking at Tweek. He looks at me with his cheeks a dark shade of pink.

 

“Are you trying to get me to fuck you in this car?” he asks.

 

“Maybe,” I say slowly as I lean over breezing my lips over his neck. I kiss his neck before rolling my hips against him.

 

“Craig……” he moans. “You’re making this really hard.”

 

“Hard to what?” I ask playing dumb. Tweek adjust himself by shifting his hips to get more comfortable in the backseat, which causes him to move against. I feel my body shiver and just that quick I’m close to saying fuck school. I grip the seat cushion in my right hand as I slowly grind against Tweek.

 

“You’re making this hard for me to not want to take things further,” he pants. I begin to suck on his neck again as my left-hand slides down his chest into his pants. “Ah-ahhh……” I stop to look at Tweek for a moment. His eyes get wide before I kiss him again. “Craig!”

 

“Shhh,” I encourage. I hear a tap on the window and I turn around to see one of the administrators standing there. Fuck.


	27. Chapter 27

“Really Craig!” exclaimed Randy as we’re on our way to the car. “What the hell made you think you could just openly make out in the school parking lot and not get caught.”

 

“It’s not like we were fucking,” I reply. Although we were damn close.

 

“I did not give Stan that car to fuck in,” he replies as we reach his SUV.

 

“I’m not Stan,” I reply. He looks at me and shakes his head.

 

“Two sons, I have two sons are they are both gay. Is this punishment or something?” I roll my eyes because he is being ridiculous. The only thing I regret is Tweek’s parents being called. He still hadn’t told them we are dating, the cats out of the bag now. “Let’s go get your stuff and head home. God, I could use a beer after this." Me and you both. Stan was wondering what the hell was going on as I called him to the front office to give him his keys back. I promised to fill him in later. Randy remembers how to get to the apartment just fine on his own. I was sure I was going to have to tell him seeing as he is an idiot in my books. "What all are you bringing with you?" 

 

“The things I need to survive," I reply heading up the stairs. There are barely any cars in the parking lot and I notice mom is not there making me feel more at ease. I head into the apartment with Randy close behind. He comes inside and looks around.

 

“Not a bad place,” he notes. “Kind of small but nice.”

 

"Whatever, my room is this way. Grab the TV while I grab some other stuff." I went and grabbed some of the Ikea bags my mom purchased. I always thought she was stupid for buying them but these bags are a godsend right now. I dump all my clothes into two bags seeming I don't have a lot of clothes. I take the bags loading them into the SVU and Randy loads my 22 inch TV, boy did I miss that last night.

 

“You don’t have a lot of stuff,” he points out as he looks at the SUV.

 

“We’re poor,” I snapped. Like what the fuck. I would kick his ass if he wasn’t my dad. I head back upstairs with him close behind. I head back to my room to do one more look around. I run everything through my mind, got clothes, socks, underwear, sneakers, charge cord, TV, remote, yup. I think that is everything.

 

“What the hell are you doing here!” screamed my mother. I run into the living room and Randy is standing there looking surprised.

 

“I’m here to get my son’s stuff” he replies.

 

“Oh so now he is your son,” she growls tossing her purse on the couch. “You didn’t even want him when I dumped him on your doorstep.”

 

“I would have taken him if I knew you were hitting him, you crazy bitch,” he spat. Mom hauls off punching him in the face. Randy looks at her in shock as he touches his nose. "Are you crazy!" I run towards him stopping him from putting his hands on my mom as she taunts him in the background.

 

“Every hit I landed on him was for you!” she rages. “Move out the way Craig so I can give him what he deserves.

 

“Dad, let’s go,” I reply dragging him towards the door. “She’s not worth it.”

 

"I am worth everything!" she screams. "You have any idea what I gave up to have you!" I don't care to hear her talk anymore. Randy glares at her before leaving out the door. I take my key off my keychain tossing at her feet.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me ever again,” I state before closing the door and walking away. Randy is already behind the wheel and he looks pissed. Soon as I sit down he takes off out of the parking lot.

 

“God I can’t believe her,” he exclaims. “I’m lucky she didn’t break my nose. I would hate to explain that to Sharon.” I bet he would. “I will report her to Mimi. I’m not releasing you back into her custody. I think she might kill you.”

 

“What really happened between you two?” I asked. “I mean she has completely lost it. I don’t get it.” Randy sighs closing his eyes for a moment as we stop at a red light.

 

“We were dating,” he explains. “I think maybe 4 or 5 months. Something like that, it wasn’t a long time or anything. I met your mom in a bar. She was the sexiest curviest…”

 

“Eww!” I say cutting him off.

 

“Right sorry," he replies. "She was completely wild which is why I feel for her. She was down to fuck the first night and crazy good in bed." I frown now realizing why my mom didn't want to tell me the truth. I mean should I even be hearing this? I want to know what happened. "One thing leads to another and so what I forgot to wrap it up a few times. I didn't think it was a big deal." He really is an idiot. "I didn't know she was pregnant when I left her to go back to Sharon. Your mom is totally cool but she was not the person I wanted to marry."

 

“Thanks for finally telling me the truth.” I mostly say this because I know it was hard for him to tell me. My mom sounds like she was a total slut back in the day. I should not be surprised seeing as she tried to frame Tricia’s dad. I shake my head as I look out the window. We finally pull up to the house getting all of my stuff into my room in one go. I put up my things trying to make the room feel more like mine.

 

“Craig,” says Randy. I look at him as he is standing at the draw I just filled. “I want you to know I am sorry for not getting to know you all this time. I just really wanted to protect my marriage.”

 

“Look I don’t care now,” I reply folding my arms. “I just want to move the fuck on with my life and you should want to do the same.”

 

“Boy do I ever,” he replied rolling his eyes. “Let me know if you need anything. I mean it, I will let you do whatever it is you do in here.” He walks out of the room and I look around with it dawning on me I will be living here. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket pulling it out to see that Tricia is calling me.

 

“Sis, how is everything?” I asked.

 

“I like dad’s apartment,” she replies. “What I don’t like is this commute bullshit. I can’t stay the night with any of my friends they have to be put on the approved list and all this extra shit. This is so unfair.”

 

“I know,” I sigh. “I went by to get my stuff today and mom showed up.”

 

“She didn’t hit you did she?”

 

“No,” I huff. “My dad was there. I think it would have been really bad if he wasn’t. Mom did give him a mean right hook.” Tricia laughs.

 

“Sorry but I wish I could have seen that,” she chuckles. I laugh a little at her response.

 

“It was slightly amusing but not in that moment” I explain. “I had to prevent him from hitting her and making things worst. The trash can was overflowing with empty bottles.”

 

“I wonder if mom even wants to get better,” says Tricia sadly. “It’s like I want to help her but I’m a god damn kid. We shouldn’t have to help her, not like this.” I agree one hundred percent with Tricia. God this is so stressful.

 

“Well Tweek’s parents know about us,” I say to change the subject.

 

“How could they not know!” laughed Tricia. “You guys stay fucking.”

 

“Shut up!” I chuckled. 

 

“How did they find out? Did Tweek finally tell them?”

 

"No, we were about to fuck in the car in the school parking lot," I say casually.

 

“You can’t be serious," exclaimed Tricia. "Sounds like some shit you would do." I shrug although she can't see me. Tricia chops it up with me until I end the call when I see Stan standing in my doorway.

 

“Don’t hang up on my account,” he says.

 

“No, it’s cool. What do you want?” I’m assuming he is here to find out what happened to me at school today but seems to not be the case.

 

“Someone is here to see you,” said Stan. I raise an eyebrow. 

 

"Who is it?" I ask. Stan just walks down the hall back downstairs not saying anything. Fucking really Stan. I follow behind him and I head downstairs seeing Token and Clyde in the living room. I don’t even know what to say.

 

“Hey man,” said Token. Stan heads back upstairs to give us space. I’m just staring at them as Randy walks in from the garage.

 

“Craig, Sharon told me to give you the spare key,” he explains. “I forgot but I am redeemed now.” He notices Token and Clyde. “Um hello.”

 

“Hi Mr. Marsh,” said Token. “We are just here to see Craig.”

 

“Okay cool," he replies nodding his head. "Yeah, I will be in the garage if you need anything." He walks into the kitchen coming back out with a beer. I don't know what he is doing but I’m glad to know he is not overbearing. Maybe it is because we’re getting use to this father-son shit, I don't know.

 

“What are you doing here?” I ask switching my glance between Token and Clyde. Clyde seems like he doesn’t want to be here at all.

 

“We heard what happened today,” explained Token.

 

“Heard from who?” I asked.

 

“Tweek texted me,” he further explains.

 

“Is he okay?” I asked grabbing my phone and looking at it.

 

“He is pretty shaken,” sighs Clyde. “His parents are not pleased to learn of your relationship.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah,” said Token jingling his keys. “He needs us. Whatever this beef we have needs to be squashed now. I’m going to go pick him up.”

 

“Where is he?” I asked walking towards the door.

 

“He snuck out the house and I think he is on his way here,” said Clyde. I close the door locking it not bothering to tell Randy we are leaving. I sit in the back of the SUV leaving Clyde to sit up front. Things are not as awkward as I thought they would be, tense yes but I can handle that. We pull up to Stark Pond and I get out of the SUV calling Tweek.

 

“Hello,”

 

“Where are you?” I don’t have time to be nice.

 

“I’m by where we were for the 4th” he explains. 

 

“We are on our way.” I end the call. “He’s on the other side of the lake where we were on the 4th” I explain. “Let’s go.” We start walking. The closer we get the more my thoughts become consumed. “How did you guys know I was at Stan’s?”

 

“Tweek said we could find you there,” explained Token. “Seems like you two have gotten close.”

 

“Yeah he’s an alright guy,” I reply. I’m glad Tweek didn’t tell them I was living there. I am not sure if I even want them to know, I don’t know why. I see Tweek come into view. I run into his arms hugging him close. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine really,” he replies. He looks behind me and smiles. “I didn’t think you guys would come.”

 

“You need us,” said Clyde. “Of course we would come. You need a beer or anything?”

 

“That would be nice,” admits Tweek grabbing my hand.

 

“What happened?” I asked looking at him.

 

“Mom seemed okay with accepting everything but dad was kind of not so happy. I think it was the fact he was called up to school for you know earlier that shocked him. I tried to tell you to stop.” I roll my eyes because I didn’t care about being caught but I do care about Tweek being in trouble.

 

“So how is everything now?” asked Token. “I mean have your parents accepted things?”

 

“Yes and no,” he replies. “I just needed to get out of there and see my friends. Where is that beer?”

 

“In the SUV,” replied Token. “We can go to my place. It’s more relaxing than having to worry about being mauled by a bear.” We head back towards the SUV climbing in. I can tell Tweek is happy that Token and Clyde are talking to us as we make our way towards the house. 

 

The drive is short and I am grateful for that. We get out of the car heading into the house and to our usual spot in Token’s room. I can tell Token has a lot on his mind. Clyde and Token are on the sofa bed while Tweek and I get comfortable on the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

“I just want to say that I did miss you guys,” Clyde says smiling weakly. “I do not agree with how you all got together but I am glad you are happy.” He still looks pissed, to be honest. 

 

“Thank you,” smiled Tweek. “Clyde I wanted to tell you I’m sorry. Neither of us had planned for this happen. I was not aware of how much you cared for Craig.” Clyde shrugged.

 

“It’s whatever now,” he replied folding his arms and leaning back into the sofa bed. 

 

“Tweek,” said Token standing up. “You want to come with me to get that beer?”

 

“Uh sure,” he replied standing up. I can tell that he is uneasy about leaving me alone with Clyde.

 

“Go,” I tell him not taking my eyes off of Clyde. Clyde is looking out the window now. I wait until they’re gone to continue speaking. “Clyde…”

 

“What!” he snapped. 

 

“Do you still need more time?” I asked. “I’m not putting up with your bullshit.”

 

“You should,” he said looking at me. “I have put up with your shit a lot longer.”

 

“Don’t let our friendship go to waste over this,” I reply.

 

“If you felt that way you would have never led me on,” snapped Clyde. “You should have just told me you weren’t interested.”

 

“I did!” I yelled getting mad. “You could have stopped fucking me anytime you wanted but you didn’t! If I recall you offered on more than one occasion to give me the dick so stop blaming me for this shit.”

 

“Fuck you,” he seethed getting up off the sofa bed slapping me so hard I fell over from my seat on the floor. I’m shocked, I’m pissed off that everyone keeps thinking they can beat up on me. I stand up kicking him in his balls sending him to the floor screaming. 

 

“Don’t you ever put your fucking hands on me!” I yelled as Token and Tweek came into the room. Token runs to Clyde’s aid while Tweek grabs me by the shoulders. He notices right away the red mark on my left cheek.

 

“Jesus,” he muttered. 

 

“What the hell did you do to him?” asked Token looking up at me. I can feel my face wet with tears.

 

“He slapped me so I kicked his ass!” I barked. “My mother is the only person allowed to lay hands on me and he is not my damn mom!” Tweek is cupping my face.

 

“Look at me,” he coaches. “Clyde didn’t mean it, I know he didn’t mean it. He is just upset.” I can hear Clyde whimpering on the floor and I have no mercy for him. Tweek looks at the floor hearing those pitiful sounds coming from Clyde.

 

“I can’t believe you guys couldn’t even talk out your differences!” Token exclaimed. He picks Clyde up easily laying him on the bed.

 

“He is still angry,” I explained. “I’m not going to beg for forgiveness. I admitted I was wrong and he is bitter as fuck, I can’t take this anymore. I’m sick of being his punching bag. I finally got away from my mom and I’m not putting up with this shit.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Token. I’m wiping my eyes because they are so wet with tears as I try to think of what to say.

 

“His mom was abusing him,” states Tweek quietly. “That is why he is staying with Stan.” Token eyes get wide.

 

“I didn’t know he was staying with Stan,” he replied. “We thought they had just gotten brotherly love or something. How long had this been going on? Why didn’t we know?”

 

“Doesn’t matter now,” I reply. “I’m going back home. Clyde can talk to me when he fixes his attitude.” I start walking away as Token calls my name. I can hear Tweek behind me. He reaches out grabbing my hand but I snatch away. “Nothing can make me go back in there, nothing!”

 

“I’m not going to try and make you go back in there,” explained Tweek. “Come on, let me walk you home.” We head out the door and Tweek grabs my hand. We say nothing as we walk hand in hand towards the Marshes. I can feel my cheek start to swell a little. Clyde definitely had some power behind that hit. I take out my shiny new key unlocking the door. I head into the house and I see Sharon on the couch.

 

“Hi,” she greets standing up. “How was your day? Hi Tweek.”

 

“Hi,” said Tweek waving.

 

“It’s been a day,” I reply trying to be nice to her. “Can I go to my uh room and talk with Tweek.”

 

“Of course you can,” she replied. “What happened to your face?” I can see panic register in her eyes. “Did your mother do this?”

 

“No,” I reply. “It was an accident or whatever.” She grabs my face looking at me. So this is motherly love huh.

 

“Accident my ass,” she hissed. “Let me get some ice.” I watch her run off towards the kitchen. Tweek is looking me and I just shrug. She comes back with this legit ice bag for my cheek. In my old home, we would have used a bag of veggies from the fridge. She presses lightly grabbing my hand to put on the bag. "Keep this on your cheek for at least 5 minutes. Later I want to talk about what happened.”

 

“Okay,” I reply knowing she is going to keep poking. I walk up the stairs and see Stan come out of his room, he notices me nursing my cheek.

 

“Aw shit,” he sighed. “What happened man?”

 

“Clyde,” I replied heading into my room with Tweek close behind. I close my door not in the mood to talk to Stan. I slide out of my shoes before sitting on my bed. Tweek sits beside me putting his hand on top of mine that is resting on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry that happened,” said Tweek. "Clyde is actually going back on medication which he is not happy about. He has a lot going on right now. Token was filling me in on what Clyde is going through." As of right now, Clyde can kiss my ass. He is acting crazy. I don’t need that in my life right now. “His dad was laid off from his job.” All shit. “It’s why he needed the summer job.” Tweek goes quiet for a minute. "I think he was holding on to you during that time because things were getting out of control for him. I know he really did love you. I think this is a lot for him." 

 

I do feel bad his dad lost he job. He was so sure he was going to get a raise but to get fired is far worse. I wonder how come Clyde never told me. Ugh, not that makes a difference now.

 

“He hit me,” I growled. “He hurt me.”

 

“I know, I know,” said Tweek kissing my hand. I blush although we have done much more than this. I look at Tweek as he continues to kiss my hand. I pull Tweeks face away from my hand kissing him on the lips. My body seems to quickly remember us not being able to finish earlier. "Wait,” Tweek walks over locking the door as if he just read my mind. He walks back over to me kissing me as he leans over me as I’m still sitting.

 

I feel this hungry take over me. Tweek is messing with the belt on my pants. I stop kissing him becoming fed up with him struggling with the belt after a few minutes. I undo the belt quickly pulling down my jeans. I pull Tweek back towards me moaning into the kiss. In the back of my mind, I don’t want to be completely rude to the Marshes downstairs. They have taken me into their home. The need to have sex with Tweek is higher than ever at this moment, they will have to forgive me.

 

“The lube is in the draw behind you,” I tell Tweek. Tweek turns around trying to figure out which draw. "Top draw on the left." I lay back on the bed running my hands over my face. I flinch when I touch my cheek forgetting that it was swollen. I sit up on my elbows in time to see Tweek taking me into his mouth. I can’t help but moan lowly. “Ah-ahhh….yeah Tweek…..mmmm….” It has been a few days. I can’t even watch him because it will cause me to cum too soon. Tweek spreads the lube on two fingers. He climbs onto the bed towering over me before closing the space between us.

 

Tweek slides his tongue into my mouth causing us to both moan in pleasure. He lets out this cute little grunt as he runs his hand over my inner. I shiver in response to his voice. I moan feeling him slide his finger inside arching my back feeling overly sensitive almost making me feel crazy. This is making it that much harder to keep my voice in. My lips are smothered against Tweeks as he teases me just right with his fingers. I grip the front of his shirt feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.

 

“Oh god, I’m going cum…," I mumbled. "Hah…..haaaa…..” Tweek scoots to the back of the edge of the bed. He looks at me smiling a little as he stands up.

 

“Come here Craig,” he instructs. I scoop towards the end of the bed. Tweek drops his bottoms around his ankle but doesn’t take them off. He leans over me pushing my legs back. I cover my mouth for a moment because I felt like I was about to moan loudly. Tweek watches me as he slides inside. I’m glad I have my mouth covered because I was moaning trying to control my breathing. Tweek removes my hand and starts to kiss me as he slowly rolls his hips into me.

 

I wonder if he is going slow to not make the bed squeak or if there is something else behind it. Regardless I’m loving every single minute of it. Tweek starts moaning with each passing minute making it harder for me to control myself.

 

“Fuck…….” I moan. “God damn Tweek….naaggghhhh.” 

 

“Ahhh….hahhh….” moaned Tweek. “You trying to make me….mmmmmm…..cum?”

 

“Yes,” I smirk at him. Tweek thrust against my spot causing me to cry out. Tweek puts his hand over my mouth. He starts to pump faster inside of me connecting with my spot. My eyes roll into the back of my head as a moan escape my lips. "Ahhh……Tweek….hahhh…..” I wrap my arms around his neck and begin to meet his thrusts. I moan into his hand feeling my orgasm building. The fact that we’re on the edge of the bed is making this much easier for him interestingly enough.

 

“Uugghhh…..kiss me…nnnggghhh….” says Tweek as he removes his hand. I lean up to kiss him moaning at the slight shift. I feel his hand wrap around my dick as he starts to move his hand up and down quickly. I moan invading his mouth with my tongue knowing I’m going to cum soon and there is nothing I can do about it. Tweek slows down his thrust and that does not help at all, instead, it is making my body tingle.

 

“Tweek……” I moan. “A-ahhhh…..ohhh…….god…ahhh….” My orgasm takes me with my cum shooting up getting on my lower stomach with some landing on my shirt.

 

“Ohhhh….Craig….aarrggghhh…….” moans Tweek as he starts to thrust a bit faster cumming inside of me. He starts to shiver as the last of his orgasm leaves his body. We’re both trying to catch our breath as Tweek leans over me. “You know I won’t leave you right?”

 

“I know,” I reply turning my face into his neck.

 

“Do you?” asks Tweek. “You don’t have to do this alone, I’m here for you.”

 

“You’re always here for me,” I tell him softly.

 

“Because I love you,” he says so easily. My cheeks get really warm as I look away. We stay in this position for another moment before moving finally. I notice some of my cum on his shirt. I begin to laugh as I slide on boxers.

 

“Tweek, I need to get you a shirt,” I explain. He looks down wondering why I’m offering him a new shirt. I put Stan’s pants back on promising myself I would wash them for him.

 

“I guess I was not careful enough,” he laughs. “I wish I could get more cleaned up.”

 

“I know,” I replied. “The only good thing about my mom was her never being home.” I go into the draw grabbing a shirt for Tweek to toss on.

 

“You can keep this one here,” he replies as he takes off the now dirty shirt. “I’m sure you will want to sleep in it.”

 

“Fuck you,” I laugh tossing the new shirt at him. He slides it on looking even more handsome wearing something of mine. “So um does your dad hate me?” Tweek looks at me and frowns.

 

“No he doesn’t hate you,” he said walking over to me. “He is just trying to figure out when did his 17-year-old son turn gay.”

 

“I wondered the same thing,” I reply smirking.

 

“Shut up,” laughed Tweek. “You just have this effect on me, I can’t explain it.”

 

“Same,” I admit blushing along with Tweek. He smiles before kissing me. I hear a knock on my room door. I go and open it to see Stan standing there.

 

“Done?” he asked holding a body of Febreze in his hand. I pull him into the room by his arm.

 

“Yes, we are,” I reply snatching the half full bottle from him. I begin to spray the room.

 

“I didn’t hear anything,” he chuckles. “I was just fucking with you. I know it’s what I would be doing with Kyle. I’m going to have to get you a bottle of your own though. My mom has dinner on the table. Tweek did you want to stay?”

 

“No thanks,” he replies. “I have to get home and face the music some more.”

 

“Some more?” asked Stan.

 

“Yeah, his dad is not thrilled to know we’re dating,” I explain handing him his bottle back.

 

“Aw dude that sucks,” said Stan. “I bet it was your dad that took it hard right?”

 

“Yeah how did you know?” says Tweek.

 

“Same,” replied Stan. “He will get use to it, I promise.” Tweek smiles.

 

"Thanks, man,” he replied. “I’m going to let you guys get to dinner.”

 

“You don’t have to rush,” said Stan as if he felt bad. “I mean the food will still be there.” We all head downstairs. Stan head towards the dining table while I follow Tweek to the door. I step outside on the porch closing the door.

 

“Thanks for uh earlier,” I say slowly. “It was nice.” Tweek smiles.

 

“It’s fine,” he replied. “Just remember to forgive Clyde and give him space. I don’t think we should talk to him until his heart is fully healed.”

 

“Agreed,” I reply slowly. I feel my heart in my throat as I grab Tweek hand. "Um, I love you too." I look at the ground feeling more embarrassed. 

 

“I know,” smiled Tweek leaning in to kiss me. He waves at me as he walks off down the street. I head back into the house and everyone is eating.

 

“Your cheek looks better,” Sharon points out.

 

“Thank you,” I replied. “I got into a small fright with one of my friends.”

 

“What happened?” she asked. Damn, I was hoping she would forget to ask. 

 

“Just drama," I say sitting down looking at the broccoli, small carrots, and an 8oz steak. Wow, they eat well. I look at Randy as he goes to grab another steak from off the stove.

 

“Don’t mind him,” she replies. “He can be greedy sometimes.”

 

“I had a hard day at work and deserve some good grub,” he states sitting back at the table reaching for the knife right away. I look down cutting into my own steak taking a bite and surprised by how good it is.

 

“I forgot this is your first having mom’s steak,” said Stan. “It’s tremendous, isn’t it?” I just nod as I continue to eat wishing Tricia was here. Everyone is excited and talking about their day as we eat. Sharon wants to make family plans for this weekend which Stan and I both would rather be with our boyfriends so we’re trying to get her to hold off. After dinner, I head back up to the room and look around since I kind of made it mine. I kind of smile thinking this is my home.

 

I loved my family. I was okay with mom and dad fighting. Tricia and I in and out of the house whenever we want because they were never home. To be in a house that is different from that is really nice. I never thought I would care but I really do. I get to come home to someone who gives a shit and actually cooks a real dinner. I grab my stuff heading to the bathroom excited about how the rest of my school year is going to be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going down.......again

Two weeks have gone by and I have adjusted even better to living with the Marshes. I know I’m not feeling the whole curfew thing but everything else is cool. I requested to have today off from work. Tweek was pretty firm about us meeting up this Saturday afternoon. I’m in my room sliding on my shoes when Stan knocks on my door.

 

“What,” I shout. He opens the door.

 

“Going out?” he asked.

 

“Somewhat,” I replied. “What do you want?”

 

“I wanted to let you know I got a job,” he said sighing. He should be sighing. I hate working well maybe if I was doing something I liked it would be ten times better.

 

“Welcome to hell,” I tell him grabbing my beanie hat.

 

“That’s not the funny part,” he replied. “I’m going to be working with Clyde.” I look at him sideways. 

 

“You’re working for that garden company?” I asked. “Why would you work there with winter coming around the corner?”

 

“Well mom said to get a job and I did,” explained Stan. “Plus, they actually have dealings with the snow and shit. I don't even like shoveling our own driveway but hey at least I will be getting paid for it." 

 

“No doubt,” I replied stuffing my wallet in my pocket.

 

“How is Tricia?” he asked.

 

“She’s alright,” I replied walking closer to him. “Her dad is going to be moving back to South Park so she can finish school with her friends. I’m surprised he is even doing that.” Stan looks surprised as well.

 

“I thought he was a selfish asshole,” he stated.

 

“Not with his kids apparently,” I said pushing past him. I’m done with this conversation. I head downstairs grabbing my jacket off the coat rack. I’m so ready to spend some time with Tweek. I can’t get laid for shit in this house. I make sure I have my keys, wallet, and cell before heading out. I’m trying to decide do I want to get Stan anything for his birthday in a couple of weeks. It would be the brotherly thing to do. I arrive at Tweek’s in a decent amount of time. I knock on the door and it takes a while for him to answer. He opens the door and his blue eyes are sparkling with happiness. "Hey, you that happy to see me." 

 

“You know I am,” smiled Tweek pulling me in for a kiss. I return the kiss greedily wanting to rip his clothes off. “Wait, we have uh company.”

 

“What do you mean by we?” I ask as Tweek leads me towards the living on the right side of the short wall with the hallway mirror. I see Clyde and Token sitting there.

 

“You didn’t,” I said looking at Tweek immediately turned off.

 

“Hear us out,” said Token standing up. “Things got way out of hand the last time.”

 

“And who’s fault was that!” I barked getting mad again. I can feel Tweek hand on my lower back trying to calm me down. I fold my arms. "Well, what it is. I have things I need to do." Clyde looks at me and I must admit something about him is different. Maybe he has finally decided to let this whole thing go after all. 

 

“I’m sorry,” said Clyde. “I really do want us to continue being friends, all of us.” He looks at Tweek and Token. “I’m sorry I let my issues interfere with stuff.”

 

“We understand,” said Tweek. “Shit happens.” Clyde sighs standing up. He holds his hand out to me, I look at it for a moment before shaking it. Tweek on the other gives Clyde a hug considering the type of guy he is.

 

“I forgive you for kicking my nuts in,” stated Clyde looking at me. If he is expecting an apology he isn’t getting one.

 

“Yeah,” I drone.

 

“Tweek, did you want to stay here or head to my place?" asked Token. "For a change, I’m serious need of a drink.”

 

“We can stay here,” said Tweek. “My parents close the shop tonight. Craig and I killed off the honey whiskey you give us.”

 

“We can go and get some stuff from my house,” said Token. “Let’s go.” I just realized I didn’t see Token’s SUV outside.

 

“Where did you park?” I asked.

 

“Around the corner,” he smirked. We all head towards his SUV and the air around us is not awkward anymore, things feel almost normal again. I smiling on the inside but I refuse to let it show. Token gets to his house within 10 minutes. He has us wait in the house while he goes to grab the booze.

 

“How has work been?” asked Tweek. Clyde shrugged.

 

“Things have slowed down,” he said. “Lucky for me they decided to keep me around after all that shit I went through. Stan will be starting next week.”

 

“He told me he got the job but didn’t tell me when he starts,” I explain.

 

“I just hope he is over that Kyle shit,” Clyde states rolling his eyes. He’s got some nerve seeing how long he held on to me.

 

“He is,” I replied looking at him in the eyes from the review mirror he is looking at me in. “He doesn’t hold on to shit like some people.” I didn’t mean to dig at him but man Clyde has really put me through it.

 

“That is good to know,” he replied breaking eye contact.

 

“How is your dad?” asked Tweek.

 

"He is still looking for a new job but he is at least getting unemployment or whatever," he explains sighing. I can tell this is really stressing him. I feel bad because I told him he never experienced what things were like for my family but now here he is dealing with it. Living paycheck to paycheck, not knowing when you will be able to breathe again.

 

“Your dad is a hard worker,” continued Tweek. “I’m sure he will find something.”

 

“I hope so,” sighed Clyde as Token opens his door handing him a bag before going to the driver side.

 

“My parents are home at the moment so had to hide the goods,” he explains. “I guess it is a good thing we’re hanging out at your place Tweek.”

 

“Yay!” he exclaimed. “I get to save the day for a change.” I chuckle to myself. Token turns around in front of their house before heading off down the street. “Token how is the whole college thing going for you?”

 

“It’s going well,” he replied. “I have been accepted to one school although we’re not finished for the year yet.” He would be accepted. I wonder if he got in on his own or did his parents having money help.

 

“Did Heidi get in?” Tweek asked. Token huffs letting me know that is a no.

 

“She didn’t,” he confirms. “She is really upset about it.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Tweek. “There are other schools.” Token makes like chat about the other schools he has applied to. All I can think of is how I haven’t applied to shit. We get back to the house and quickly get settled in Tweek’s room. Since we’re in his room I feel comfortable sitting on the bed. I have my legs crossed as I lean back against the headboard. I’m enjoying my drink as it has been a little bit while since I could get drunk. Clyde is tossing them back and I know within 30 minutes he is going to be trashed. “Anything new with you guys?”

 

“Not really,” said Clyde. “Why?”

 

“We haven’t spoken so I was just trying to catch up,” explained Tweek. I pant his knee to soothe him. I can tell Clyde's question upset him slightly.

 

“Don’t mind him,” said Token looking up at us from the floor. “Nothing has been going on over here. Not aside from what you already know.” Tweek nods grabbing my hands. I start to feel the drink heavily as I turn on the TV. We decide on a movie and we enjoy the remainder of our evening relaxing. I didn't realize how much I missed this. They are my best friends after all. 

 

THANKSGIVING

Things have been going extremely well. Tricia has officially moved back and will actually be joining us for Thanksgiving. Stan wants to go to Kyle’s for Thanksgiving but his mom said no, I’m not even allowed to see Tweek. She is pretty firm about us being a family, me included. I’m in my room waiting for Tricia to arrive.

 

“Have you noticed that things seem weird lately,” stated Tweek. I’m laying on my back tossing my pillow up and catching it. I have my phone rested on my chest and my earpiece in, best invention ever. 

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

 

“Like Token isn’t really around Heidi like that,” Tweek continues. “I can tell this makes her sad.”

 

“I say good riddance,” I reply. “Those two were up each other asses so much.”

 

“You mean like how we are,” said Tweek. The pillow hits me in the face as I miss catching it.

 

“What are you saying Tweek?”

 

“Nothing,” he mumbles. “I mean we’re together whenever we get a chance. I don’t know why you feel like it is such a bad thing for Heidi to want to be around her boyfriend.”

 

“Why do you even care?” I asked confused. 

 

“Because she is really sad,” he cries. “Whatever, I’m going to talk to Token about it.”

 

“I say just leave it alone,” I state. “I mean that’s his relationship.”

 

“Token always makes it his mission to help us and now I’m going to help him.” He is on his own here. I sit up scratching my head. It’s hot as the devil’s din in here all this cooking they are doing. I don’t even feel like wearing my hat today. “I have go, mom is asking for my help.” I was about to clown him but when we move in together I will be thankful for him learning to cook.

 

“Alright, I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah don’t forget I’m helping at the shop,” His parents are opening up at 3 am since a lot of people will be out for Black Friday. It is genius but the thought of waking up when I know I would be just going to bed sounds crazy.

 

“Be safe," I warn. "You know people get crazy on Black Friday." Tweek laughs.

 

“I know,” he replied. “We’re not located in the mall so I think we will be okay. Love you, babe, I will talk to you later."

 

“Bye,” I replied before heading the end call button on my headset. I sigh sitting up. I slide off my bed heading to Stan’s room. I walk inside not even bothering to knock. He has his TV on and a football team is playing but he is not even watching it. He too busy talking to Kyle as usual.

 

“I’m starving,” complained Kyle. “Mom is cooking enough to feed at least 20 people.”

 

“She should make snacks like my mom does,” stated Stan. “I have been munching on macaroni balls and devil eggs all day.” Kyle laughs.

 

“Macaroni balls,” he laughs.

 

“Shut up dude,” said Stan laughing himself. He turns noticing I entered his room. “What’s up?”

 

“I’m bored….” I state flopping on his bed.

 

“Welcome to my world,” says Stan turning back to Kyle.

 

“Hey Craig,” says Kyle from the computer.

 

“Meh," I reply. We hear footsteps and I look up and see Tricia. I sit up. "Hey, sis!"

 

“Is it my imagination or are you glad to see me” she laughed. Tricia gave me a hug. She looks over at Stan. “Hey,” She looks closer at the screen. “Is that Kyle?”

 

“Yup,” says Kyle. “Stan I’m going to let you go so you can entertain your company.”

 

“They’re not company!” he exclaimed. “They are family, there is a difference.”

 

“I’m not your family just Craig,” giggles Tricia. “I appreciate it though.” Tricia sits on Stan’s bed next to me.

 

“How is everything on your end?” I asked.

 

“Dad asked me to bring him back a doggy bag,” she snorts. “Can you believe the nerve he has.”

 

“Yes, I do," I replied rolling my eyes. Stan turns from his computer.

 

“What do you guys want to do now that you have me joining this boredom fest,” he drones.

 

“You can talk to your boyfriend later,” I reply. “Stop being a bitch about it.” Stan takes his pillow shoving it in my face. I smack the pillow away and Tricia is laughing her ass off. 

 

“Boy if you guys don’t have that brotherly love,” she giggles.

 

“Shut up,” I hiss. “I just wanted to get a snack and watch a movie or something.” I stand up as does Stan.

 

“I think dad said he was going to rent some movies from Redbox,” said Stan walking towards the door.

 

“Wise decision,” said Tricia. We head downstairs and Randy is sitting in front of the TV drinking beer as I would expect of him. We see Sharon sitting the turkey on the table and I’m glad. I grab a macaroni and cheese ball anyway. “Looks like I got here in time,” Sharon smiles.

 

“You certainly did,” she smiles. “I just need to get a few more things before we can get started.” I hear Shelly coming down the stairs.

 

“Finally,” she droned. She pushes past Stan and I. I’m so tempted to shove the shit out of her. I don’t see how Stan could deal with her attitude for years. I sit down across from Stan while Tricia sits down across from Shelly next to me. On my left is Sharon and then Randy at the head of the table.

 

“God, dad would have loved this,” he stated. I’m assuming he is talking about Stan’s grandfather that passed away when we were in middle school. I vaguely remember him taking it badly.

 

“Yeah,” agreed Stan.

 

“Alright," said Sharon. "We have a guest this year but you all know what to do. Stan, you start and we will go around saying what we’re thankful for.” Are they seriously going to do this? I suppress a groan.

 

“I’m thankful to have a job I actually like,” said Stan. “I’m also thankful for my parents having so much patience.” Sharon nods smiling before looking at Shelly.

 

“I’m thankful for being able to stay on campus and surviving another semester,” she states before looking at Tricia. 

 

“I’m thankful to be here this evening,” smiled Tricia sounding all sweet and innocent. I had to stifle a giggle. “Thanks for having me.”

 

“You’re welcome," smiled Sharon. Now the spotlight is on me. I sigh. Okay, wait to say. I don't know I guess the most obvious.

 

“I’m thankful for the Marshes allowing me to stay here,” I kind of mumble. “I’m thankful for not being in foster care.” Sharon puts a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Well, I can tell you all what I am not thankful for. My family lying to me,” We all look at her trying to figure out what she is really saying. I can see Randy panicking already though.

 

“Sharon, what are you talking about?” questioned Randy. She looks at him coldly.

 

“So when were you going to tell me Craig was your son?” she snapped.

 

“Uh…”

 

“I don’t know what is worse, you not telling me or you having Stan in on this bullshit!” she snaps.

 

“Sharon,” whines Randy.

 

“Don’t say another word," she said holding her hand up. "Let's start passing the food and we will talk about this later." Shelly is looking at me and then her dad.

 

“Fucking really dad,” said Shelly. 

 

“You don’t know the story!” he said. “I-I have a good reason.”

 

“I said we’re not talking about this right now!” exclaimed Sharon. She looks at me and I have no idea what to do next. “Craig this is not your fault. I want you to know I’m not mad at you.” I can see Stan is thinking about what to say. “Not right now Stan, I am just ugh……so disappointed in you.” Stan looks at his lap. 

 

“Come on, it’s Thanksgiving,” said Sharon. “You should all be thankful. I’m thankful for the life I have and the patience to not hurt your father right now. What are you thankful for Randy?”

 

“U-Uh, I don’t know” stammered Randy.

 

“I bet you don’t,” seethed Sharon. “Let’s eat up.” Sharon proceeds to eat her meal while the rest of us are quiet. "Alright, who's ready for dessert."

 

“I’m done acting like this is okay,” said Shelly standing up. “Dad what the hell!”

 

“Shelly!” exclaimed Randy. “You will not talk to me like that!”

 

“Whatever,” she replied. “You had your fucking son that we didn’t know about living with us. Who the fuck does that?”

 

“Shelly, kids, I need a moment with your father,” I’m more than ready to give it to them. We all flee from the dining room area heading upstairs. Shelly grabs Stan by his arm firmly causing us to stop.


	30. Chapter 30

How long have you known about this?” Shelly demanded to know.

 

“A few months,” he admits snatching away from her. “Something seemed off so I kept asking dad questions and he finally came clean. He begged me not to tell mom. I didn’t know what he was hiding was this big when I started bugging him about it.”

 

“How could you not tell mom?” she cried.

 

“Whoa, you need to chill out,” said Tricia.

 

“Bitch, don’t speak to me,” stated Shelly. “This is none of your business.”

 

“Don’t talk to my sister that way," I said stepping in. "Stan and I didn't ask for none of this shit. For your damn information your dad or should I say our dad is part of the reason we all dealing with this shit? So get your head out of your ass and grow the fuck up.” Shelly grabbed me by the front of my shirt lifting me off my feet.

 

“Stop it!” said Stan getting Shelly off of me. I glared at Shelly daring her to put her hands on me again. Shelly runs her hands through her hair.

 

“Don’t talk to me,” she muttered. “You’re a bitch for this Stan.” I give Shelly the middle finger before she walked away. Stan releases a breath.

 

“Dude, was you seriously going to fight my sister?” he questioned.

 

“If I had to,” I replied. “Why do you let her treat you like shit.”

 

“I know she cares about me at the end of the day,” explained Stan. “She’s just upset.” Stan walks into his room and we follow. “Do you mind if I call Kyle, I really need to talk to him.” 

 

“Be my guest,” I reply wishing I could reach out to Tweek myself.

 

“His sister is a bitch,” stated Tricia. “Is okay if I call dad to come and get me?”

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “I would leave here right now if I could.” I pull out my phone texting Tweek telling him briefly what happened, too much to explain in a text. I look over at Stan as he just got a hold of Kyle.

 

“Dude we’re about to sit down eat,” said Kyle. “Make it quick.”

 

“My mom found out about Craig,” said Stan upset. He sounds like he wants to cry.

 

“Oh shit,” said Kyle covering his mouth. “How did that happen?”

 

“We don’t know,” replied Stan. “Like we were all saying what we are thankful for and she just dropped the bomb on us. Mom and dad are downstairs talking right now. Then Shelly was pissed off and tried to fight Craig…..”

 

“Jesus Christ,” stated Kyle. Kyle looks behind him. “I’m going to go to dinner and I swear I will call you back.” Stan nods ending the call.

 

“Oh my god this sucks so bad," he droned leaning back in his chair covering his eyes with his hands. It's like I am upset but at the same time, I am not. I was tired of being a secret.

 

“God we are contagious,” stated Tricia causing me to chuckle.

 

“He did this to himself,” I replied looking at Tricia as I sit on Stan’s bed. “He is a grown ass man and I wasn’t going to tell him what to do but he should have been told her.”

 

“Yeah,” sighed Stan. “This is just ugh so messy.” We hear a knock on the door causing us all to look up. I look at Stan since this is his room. “Come in,” Sharon pokes her head in. She looks calm and not pissed off like she did earlier.

 

“Um hey, is okay if we have a chat?” she asked. As if we can really say no. Tricia is looking at me for what she should do. “Tricia you stay if you like.”

 

“Uh okay," she replied. Sharon walks over to us. I should feel nervous but for some weird reason, I don't.

 

“I first want to apologize for how I reacted,” she replied. “I found out about your Craig from Tricia’s father.”

 

“Really dad,” hissed Tricia.

 

“I’m glad he did,” she signed. “Randy would have never said anything and my son would have had to continue to lie to me. Your father is a different story but I’m not mad at what any of you decided to do regarding this situation."

 

“You’re not going to kick him out are you?” asked Stan.

 

“No,” she replied. “Craig is family and my feelings regarding him has not changed. I will still need some time to process this as you can imagine but…..” she sighs again “It’s not your fault. Tricia your dad told me what happened and I’m so sorry for how things happened not just for you all but your mother as well.”

 

“What’s going to happen with dad?” asked Stan.

 

“I don’t know Stanley, I haven’t decided yet.” She rubs her temples. “There is more food if you all want any. You know what I don’t care you can go see your boyfriends or whatever.”

 

Stan looked at me when his mom left.

 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” he said grabbing his coat. He doesn’t have to tell me twice. I go to grab my coat from my room with Tricia behind me. 

 

“You think dad would be mad if I went to see Karen?” she asked. I shrugged.

 

“I don’t know,” I replied. “You’re the one he talks to. I’m sure he will be pissed though.”

 

“I decided that I don’t care,” said Tricia following me. “I mean he crossed a line. Why would he open his mouth about this? It feels like he wanted to spread the evil.”

 

“Probably," I replied as we get downstairs. I look into the living room and I see Stan talking with Randy. Randy is whining and crying, I shake my head because for an adult he is such an idiot but so are most people.

 

“We will be back dad,” he said walking towards me.

 

“You’re going to leave me with her!” he exclaimed.

 

“Dad, mom is not going to kill you," he replied. "She's just hurt right now. If you don't understand I don't know what else to say to you." Randy looks hurt as he watches us leave.

 

“I’m going this way to Karen’s,” explained Tricia. “I sent dad a text to pick me up there.” I nod. She gives me a quick hug. “I’ll talk to you later bro.”

 

“Sure,” I agree walking beside Stan. We begin to walk down the street.

 

“You going to see Tweek?” he asked.

 

“I really should,” I replied. “I feel kind of bad popping up over there.”

 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind,” stated Stan. “Kyle’s parents are a different thing.” We are quiet for a moment as we walk towards Tweek’s as oppose to Kyle’s.

 

“Do you really believe your parents are going to stay together?” I asked.

 

“I do,” said Stan. “My mom is a pretty reasonable person. She has taken so much shit from him. I mean at least you weren’t conceived when he was with her. I think it’s the fact you were right there in her face and she had no idea. Dad is such an asshole for this.”

 

We arrive at Tweek’s and I knock on the door. Tweek opens the door smiling before looking surprised.

 

“Craig, Stan, what are you doing here?”

 

“Uggghhhh……” I replied.

 

“Some stuff happened,” said Stan. “Is okay if we come in?”

 

“Sure,” said Tweek stepping aside. I look into the living room and his parents are sitting in front of the TV smiling. “Mom, I have company.” She looks over at us.

 

“Hi, how are you all. Happy Thanksgiving!” I mumble a response.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” smiled Stan. “Are you all done eating?”

 

“We sure are but you’re more than welcome to help yourselves” stated Tweek’s dad. I notice Tweek is dressed casually in some khakis and a button-down shirt that is now open. I smirk taking in how cute he is.

 

"You guys can come to my room,” he suggests. We follow Tweek upstairs. I take my usual seat on the bed beside Tweek while Stan sits at his desk. “So what happened now?”

 

“I know right,” I snort rolling my eyes. “Tricia’s dad basically told Stan’s mom everything.” Tweek’s eye got wide.

 

“Everything!” he exclaimed. “Oh my God,” I can tell he is trying to think of what to say.

 

“You didn’t get my messages?” I asked him.

 

“No,” replied Tweek. “My phone died, it’s still charging.”

 

“Oh don’t worry his mom is okay towards me still but I am not so sure” I explain. “She seemed really out of it when we left. Randy was begging us to not leave him alone with her. He is seriously fearing for his life.”

 

“I would be too,” stated Tweek. “What the hell was your dad thinking?”

 

"I think he just wanted to be a dick, to be honest,” said Stan. “I think we could have gotten away with this secret.” Tweek sighs.

 

“I think you guys are right about that,” he replied. “If your mom wasn’t such a nice person I’m sure things would have been different. I do think you could have continued to hide it from her but did you really want to?”

 

“No,” replied Stan. “I mean it sucked seeing my mom look so…distressed.”

 

“I’m sure things will work out,” encouraged Tweek. Stan pulls out his phone.

 

“Kyle wants to see me now,” he states standing up.

 

“Isn’t Kyle in the middle of dinner?” I question.

 

“He is,” said Stan. “He is probably going to sneak me in or something.”

 

“Is that really wise for him to do?” asked Tweek.

 

“I don’t care right now," stated Stan walking towards the door. "I really need to be with my boyfriend. Thank your parents for allowing me to stay a while, Craig I'll see you at home." Home, so weird hearing that. I nod and Stan is gone. I feel Tweek take my hand.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked concerned.

 

“I feel okay,” I replied. “The fact that his mom accepts me….it’s more than what I could ever ask for. I feel like she cares about me more than my mom does.” Tweek leans forward hugging me and I let him because I know I need it. My life has been insane the past couple of months but I wouldn't take anything back. I'm so glad to have great friends, my sister, and now I can say, Stan. I wonder how things are going to be from now on. Can't get any worse than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who made it to the end of the story. This is how I always planned to end the story because I really didn’t have any further drama planned for Craig. I’m going to be writing a story for Clyde and Token because they had some stuff going on this story that needs to be told. Sadly I have other story commitments at the moment so it may be a while before I get it. Just know that it is in the works.


End file.
